Nobody Said It Was Easy
by Finnigan-Fan
Summary: Follow Desirae, Charlotte, Rebecca and Sarah through their lives at Hogwarts but it's not so easy when they're friends with the Marauders. Love, Lust and Lies!     Hope You love reading this! As much as I loved writing it.
1. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Knight in Shining Armour **

The long, scarlet steam train left the crowded King's Cross Station. People were leaning out the windows of the Hogwart's Express, waving their families 'goodbye' and being told to write every day, and all that crap. Three girls weren't bothering about that, though. It was the same old story every year. It's not that they didn't love their parents, it's just that they thought sticking your head out of a train window isn't a very good idea. One of the girls was reading in the corner, while the other two were playing Exploding Snap. Suddenly, a girl with shoulder length, red hair came running into the compartment. "Bella – damn Bellatrix," she said completely out of breath "just pushed me out of the train! Had to run for ages to catch it in time!" she collapsed onto the seat beside the girl that was reading.

"And why did she do that?," the girl who was reading asked, without looking up from her book.

"She doesn't need a reason – she's scary!" said one of the girls playing Exploding Snap.

"Too right, Char," said the other.

Sarah was still breathing heavily after being attacked by her cousin. She stood up to check if the compartment door was shut properly. Sarah Black was quite tall. She stood at 5"6, with shoulder length, bright red hair and dark-blue, sparkly eyes. She had light skin and was wearing a white tutu with black polka-dots, purple tights, purple t-shirt and black runners. She went over and plonked herself back down on to the seat, beside the girl who was _still_ reading.

Rebecca Elizabeth Valentine looked rather comfortable reading _Twilight_ – whatever that was. She stood at 5"4 and ¾ and was quite proud of it. She had shoulder length, brown hair and big grey eyes, around then she wore black glasses. She had sallow skin and was wearing denim skinny-jeans, a red _Snoopy_ t-shirt, a black waist-coat with a bow in her hair and very proud of being Irish.

Across from Rebecca, a girl with long, brown hair, at the height of 5"8 was incredibly focused on a game of Exploding Snap. Charlotte Prewitt's greeny-blue eyes were darting from one card to the other. She was wearing a long-sleeved, denim dress, with navy leggings with different coloured writing all over them, and black _Converse _with different coloured flowers all over them. She fell back onto the seat after realizing she'd lost the game.

The girl beside her, Desirae Spindle, rejoiced in her victory. She was 5"9, the tallest of the group. She had silky brown hair, almost at her waist. She wore a pair of denim shorts, a green top with a black and white cardigan. She also wore flip-flops. She had greeny-blue eyes filled with excitement and joy.

The girls exchanged knowing looks with each other. They were all struggling to stifle their laughter. All of a sudden Desirae and Sarah jumped up in the air to hug each other, but at the same time Rebecca jumped up and ended up accidently head-butting the two girls. They all sort of fell on the floor in pain and were rolling over because they were laughing too much. Soon Charlotte dived on top of them, and they were lying in a giggling mass on the floor. All shouting out stuff like "I missed you" " – long time no see" and " – I saw you two days ago!". Then of course, the Marauders just had to walk in.

"Hey there's a party, and we aren't invited!" Sirius said, as though it was an abomination. And all the Marauders jumped on to the floor of the compartment to "join the party" as they called it, but after a while Sarah claimed that Peter farted, and said that Sirius "ruined their moment" so she kicked both of them. Sirius Black was cheeky and was brazen enough to sit beside Desirae and put his arm around her shoulders, she slid away uncomfortably. Sirius was a handsome young fellow with bright blue eyes and curly black hair. He wore a pair of jeans with a plain white t-shirt. Across the compartment Rebecca was showing her new book to Remus Lupin, a smart boy with light brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. He wore a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt and a brown knitted waistcoat. He laughed as she explained the book to him. Charlie was sitting uncomfortably because Peter Pettigrew stared at her from across the compartment, he was a chubby child with blonde hair and watery blue eyes and wearing a pink shirt, presumably his Mum did the washing wrong, and a pair of jeans. James Potter though was staring in awe at Sarah as she joined a conversation with Charlie. James was looking at Sarah with a googly eyed look with his hazel eyes. He also wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"Sarah?" Charlie whispered "James is looking in your direction"

Sarah looked over at James rapidly. Her face went red with embarrassment and looked back to Charlie without hesitation. Suddenly Hufflepuff fifth years looked into our compartment.

"Eh.. Sirius but there's some girls staring at you" Dee said pointing to the girls.

"Of course they are I'm stunningly attractive" He said with his Marauder grin. Dee annoyed grabbed Rebecca's book and wacked him across the head with it. He rubbed his head sorely.

"What was that for?" he asked, annoyed.

"The spine of my book, you – you damaged it!" Rebecca said, rather upset.

"Becca, I'm sorry that _his_ head damaged your book – even though it's rubbish," Dee said rather annoyed "And Sirius, I'm sorry -_ NOT!_ _You- deserved- it!" _she shouted, hitting him with the book in between words, before throwing Becca's book back to her.

"We have to go girls, try not to miss us too hard" James said giving Sarah a little wink. They got up to leave. Sirius went to kiss Dee's cheek but Dee pushed him away embarrassed. And he just pretended to cry.

Remus and Becca sort of looked at each other longingly, and then he winked at her and gave her that cheeky Marauder's grin, and she went as red as a tomato.

When the Marauders left, Dee shouted; "James and Sarah sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE! Then comes a b – Oww! What was that for?" she whined to Sarah, rubbing her head.

"_You know why!"_ Sarah scowled.

"Did anyone else notice how cosy Remus and Becca were getting?" Charlie said, giggling slightly.

"_No_! Of course we noticed. They're soooo cute! Anyways, he really likes you," Dee said giddily.

"He does not!" Rebecca said, even more embarrassed than before. "We're just friends,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just keep thinking that," Dee said thinking of how much she was annoying her friend. Rebecca glared at Dee and went back to her book. Dee had her feet up against the window staring out at the rushing trees go by.

"Did you hear the Christmas Ball is happening this year?" Charlie asked. She sighed when she realised no one was listening. The sweet trolley came. "Anything from the trolley dears" Dee got up to buy a caldron cake.

"We're mad at you your buying" Sarah and Rebecca shouted. Dee laughed and bought four caldron cakes for us all and off went the trolley. Left behind her we're jealous Hufflepuff from before. They had caldron cakes in they started to pelt the cakes at her. She screamed but was fired behind a straight strong body.

"Leave her the hell alone!" He shouted. She heard the girls gasp and run away. The body turned around, Sirius, had saved her from caldron cakes, how romantic.

"Thanks" She said going back into her compartment but Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She dropped her caldron cakes as she realised he was leaning in. He kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't what she expected, it was nothing like she imagined, he was gentle and sweet. He released her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before he bed her goodbye.


	2. All About Tonight

**All About Tonight**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone was getting off the train at Hogsmeade Station. The girls were walking in a group and behind them, the Marauders were whispering about something. And though they would never admit it, each of the girls were eavesdropping on the Marauders' conversation.

"So what do you think?" James asked quietly.

"I think it's mad," Remus was speaking now.

"But brilliant, right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"That's undecided," Remus said

"And?" Peter asked, as though there was clearly more to be said.

"It's absolutely _mental_, I'll give you that," Remus continued "Can I think about it?"

"What's there to think about? We worked really hard on it," Sirius whined.

"Yeah, I know. But it's not that simple. Can we talk about it later?" Remus had most likely noticed that the girls were unusually silent, and that it was quite suspicious. The others had obviously picked up on this, as they had changed the subject to Quidditch.

They had reached the carriages. Sirius had ran up to Sarah, and whispered in her ear; "Creepy, huh?" Looking at the thestrels

"Yup, absolutely terrifying," Sarah shuddered, and Sirius draped his arm around her in that over-protective-brotherly way, and she smiled at him reassuringly. Charlie, Dee, Sarah, Sirius, James and Peter weren't in their robes. Remus and Rebecca were disgusted. We got into the carriages. Sirius was playing with a strand of Dee's hair. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed in his deep scent. Their hands were tangled in each other's. Remus was explaining Twilight to Rebecca.

"Werewolves in this book can change when they get angry or run fast but real werewolves can only change at a full moon and the cant control themselves so it's important to stay away from dangerous places where the might look at this " He explained to her.

"And tell me how do you know so much about this?" She asked smugly. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "That's a secret" She giggled lightly and turned to Dee. She was looking at them with a Come-On-Already look on her face. The carriage stopped and she turned to Remus "I'm going to find out" She jumped down from the carriage and fixed her robes. The walked to the castle.

The other girls got a warning off Professor Dumbledore about their robes. They went to their dorms and got changed into their pyjamas and went to sleep. Dee thought about Sirius, Sarah about James, Charlotte about how lonely she was and Rebecca about Charms class.

They woke up at seven eight o'clock to find Lily Evans getting ready for classes, Rebecca was already gone and the others unwillingly got out of bed and got ready. The went down to breakfast. The hall was practically empty apart from Rebecca reading. They sat beside her and ate in silence. She handed out the time tables.

"Sarah you're in Muggle Studies with me" Rebecca said excited.

"Oh joy" she yawned. Rebecca grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall with her. "My digestives" She called. Rebecca caught a glimpse of James and Sirius walked in their direction.

"Sarah you go ahead" Rebecca said. Sarah smiled and skipped ahead, her red hair flowing behind her. She stood in the way of Sirius and James.

"Sirius shoo" She told him. He was about to say something but James stopped him.

"Padfoot it's alright" He said and Sirius went down the hall confused. Rebecca and James stared at each until Rebecca lifted her hand and slapped him. He cursed under his breath.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" He shouted.

"Ask the girl out for goodness sake!" Rebecca shouted.

"What are you on a—?"

She slapped him again.

"Sarah!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe. I'll see" he said. She slapped him again.

"What was that for then?" He rubbed his cheek.

"Three times a charm" She laughed and skipped to class.

Pr. Charity Burbage was the Muggle Studies teacher. I sat beside Sarah, she looked tired and depressed. "Today we're going to talk about a Telephone. Does anyone know what this device does?" I put my hand up and so did Lily Evans.

"Miss Valentine?"

"A Telephone is a device that Muggles use to communicate with each other" I explained. The door suddenly burst open and in came Charlie.

"Professor, the headmaster sent me, he said that all classes are cancelled for the rest of the week"

"Why?"

"Mr Black and Mr Potter played a prank that sent a few classes up in flames, Professor" She said.

"Ok everyone one essay on telephones to be in by Thursday" She said "But now you can go out onto the grounds"

Sarah and Rebecca gathered their stuff and headed for the grounds with Charlie. We walked down to the black lake and rested under a tree. Sarah took two _Pokémon _teddies out of her bag and pretended to have a duel. Charlie laughed as she looked up at the sky and drew the clouds.

"Did you ever notice the way clouds never stay the same" Charlie said. Dee and Sirius came running down beside us. Sirius snogged her before going to the Marauders at another tree. Dee sat down beside the girls.

"So you and Sirius?" Sarah asked putting down her _Pokémon_.

"No we're just friends" She said lying down to sun bade.

"Yeah what you and him we're doing was very "Friendly"" Charlie glared.

"What's wrong with you?" Dee asked harshly. Charlie got up and gathered her stuff.

"I just think you should cherish what you have!" She shouted and stormed off to the castle. Rebecca ran after her. Dee took no notice and went back to sun beading.

Remus held her hand as he led her to his surprise. "Keep your eyes closed" he said stopping every time she peeked.

"Fine" she said as he led her further. Rebecca hated surprises and not knowing things. The came to a sudden halt.

"Ok, open your eyes" He ordered as he stood behind her. She opened her eyes to revel a beautiful picnic on the Astronomy right before her eyes. A red tweed blanket lay on the floor and a candle or two by its side. She looked up to see the night sky full of beautiful twinkling stars. Remus sat down on the blanket, Rebecca joined him. Remus was really tall about six foot or so. She felt like a mouse beside him.

"I wasn't sure what you liked" He admitted.

"It's perfect" Rebecca told him looking up at the stars. Remus started to search through the basket for food. He ran his hand through his hair. This was a sign of stress. "What's wrong?"

"After planning all this would you believe I forgot to pack the food" Remus said disappointedly. Rebecca laid her hand on his.

"It's alright, honestly, it's beautiful just being here with you and the stars. Aren't they just gorgeous" She asked.

"They are but not compared to you" He said shyly. Rebecca made an "aw" sound. She got up onto her feet an went to the railing to look at the stars. She loved them and their beauty. Remus came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned and leaned up against the railing. She looked into his big brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but just as their lips barely touched, they heard a scream.


	3. Knight in Shining Armour

Chapter Three

BANG! That's what the girls woke up to early on Tuesday morning. Sarah and Charlie bolted upright in their beds, while Dee fell out of the bed with fright and Becca wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dee had gotten up off the ground, and soon they were all running down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

They were stopped at the end of the stairs by Lily Evans' outstretched hand. And lucky she stopped them, otherwise they would have fallen into this gigantic hole in the middle of the common room floor.

And you'll _never_ guess who was standing there. Four boys – completely covered in dust – were standing at the other end of the common room, on the other side of the hole. But the girls also noticed Rebecca there too, and she was wearing – what she liked to call – her date clothes. Rebecca and Remus looked as confused as the girls were feeling. James and Peter looked shocked, but Sirius just looked plain angry.

After no one said anything, Lily made an exasperated sound, and marched up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Charlie looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the common room (besides the Marauders) and though they could hear some footsteps behind them, they all quickly retreated as soon as they saw who was in the common room.

"What the fudge happened here?" Dee wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Charlie said in a slightly scared voice.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of the common room?" Sarah asked.

"Jump," James said as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

"_Jump?" _Sarah asked incredously "I am under no circumstances jumping over a ginormous hole in the floor! In case you haven't noticed; IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Yeah but we'll catch you," James grinned "- and what's life without a little danger? Eh?"

Sarah turned on her heel, and marched back up to the dorm to Lily. Then Rebecca said; "You do know that you could get expelled for this, right?" Sirius nodded "And that it's a pretty stupid thing to do?" he just put his head in his hands and turned away.

"Well I'm not waiting around for someone to fix this," Dee said "I'm hungry now!" she moved back a couple of feet, so she could jump over the hole at a run. She just about made it over, and almost stumbled to her knees, but Sirius caught her before she could fall. She smiled at him appreciatively and he went to give her a hug, but she didn't see, so he was just left there looking a bit silly while she went to sit on the couch and said "Well?" gesturing for Charlie to jump over.

When Charlie had jumped over the hole, the seven of them went down to breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall they found it almost empty and that breakfast hadn't even started yet. They went to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table where there was one plate of toast and a jug of pumpkin juice (it was like someone knew they were going to be there). Sirius threw a slice of toast to everyone and Charlie began to pour some juice.

"So," Remus began "what're we going to do today?"

"You mean to say 'what aren't we going to do today?'" Sirius said suggestively. He seemed to have recovered from his previous state.

"Well we can't do much while you three are in your pyjamas," James said.

"That's not true," Charlie began "we can sleep in our pyjamas."

"You can't sleep all day!" James shouted, completely outraged.

"Wy not?," Dee asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Because were in Hogwarts – that's why!" Sirius declared with his fist raised and one foot on the bench "Where our adventures are limitless, our pranks are genius and no adults can get in our way! Except maybe McGonagall, but we can charm our way around her."

"Those are inspiring words Sirius," Dee said softly "But you're standing on my hand!" she shouted.

Sirius looked down to his foot and lifted it swiftly. Then a look of shock came over his features and he turned to face Dee; "Dezzy darling, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I would never hurt you." He was now on his knees begging to be forgiven, and reached out to kiss her hand better. Dee just laughed and said that him and his big feet should be more careful.

Becca and Remus were sitting across from each other talking about books (as usual). James was sitting on Remus' right, Dee on his left and Sirius was beside her. Charlotte was sitting on Becca's right and Peter was on Charlotte's right – but sitting a good bit away from her (though that didn't bother Charlie in the slightest).

Remus and Rebecca were talking about the next Hogsmeade visit, and how there was a really interesting, new book coming out about Magical Creatures. Dee and Charlie were grinning at each other, they knew how much Becca secretly fancied Remus, and anyone could tell that he really liked her too. They were both oblivious, though to the other liking them. (Or at least that's what Charlie and Dee thought.) They insisted upon several occasions that they were 'just friends', but no one in their group believed them.

They finished up what was left of breakfast, and decided to head outside. But the boys stopped them at the doorway, saying that they didn't want every boy in the school to see the girls in their pyjamas. The girls said that they were being stupid and that they were going outside anyway, so the Marauders insisted that Charlie, Dee and Becca wear their jackets.

The jackets smelled like boys. Not like aftershave. Like boys. Boys that wore these jackets way too much. They walked through the huge, wooden doors in the Entrance Hall and found themselves on the Hogwarts grounds. The glimmering sunrise was visible through the numerous archways of the courtyard, and it was a beautiful sight. They all made their way down to the Old Beech Tree that the Marauders usually sat under.

You could tell that James was missing Sarah's presence, as he didn't say much. He was just sitting there pulling at some grass and chipped in on the conversation occasionally. They had talked about all sorts. Stuff like; what they were going to spend their few days of a break doing, the next Hogsmeade visit, dreading and looking forward to – in some cases – starting classes again, O.W.L'S and then they happened upon the subject of Quidditch.

Quidditch was a big deal to the Marauders. It wasn't just a game, it was a way of life. Though not all of them were on the team, they all were exceptionally good. Charlie, Becca and Dee were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year and were talking about whether or not to try out this year, but then Charlie remembered she was annoyed at Dee and started up a conversation with Remus.

By now you could see the the sunlight shining through The Forbidden Forest, lighting inbetween the trees and casting long shadows along the castle walls.

"So how exactly did you set the classrooms on fire yesterday?" Becca asked James and Sirius. And they exchanged mischievious, but guilty looks.

"Well it sorta went like this," James began " – we were on our way to Muggle Studies, when we noticed a little opportunity we just couldn't let pass –,"

" – there were a couple of Slytherins in a classroom and they were asleep," Sirius interrupted James "It was probably some study class or something, but anyways; we decided that this was the perfect opportunity for some mischief making, and we couldn't resist –, "

Then James continued " – so we cast a Levicorpus on them so they were hanging upside-down. But then, one of the Slytherins woke up and cast Fiendfyre at us – for some reason or another – and soon it was spreading all around the room! It –,"

" – was absolutely _crazy_ in there! Fire was shooting everywhere, but – being the genorous and kind people that we are - ," Remus scoffed as Sirius said this " – we took the Slytherins down before they were burned alive!"

"So we all ran out of the room, but fire kept on shooting from the Slytherin boy's wand, and it was going into all the rooms that we ran past!" James said in a slightly panicky, rushed voice.

"But lucky Minnie was there, huh?" Sirius mused "Otherwise we would've been burned alive - ,"

" – and everyone in the school too, at that!" James finished.

Everyone just looked at James and Sirius, slightly confused. "So you two finish eachother's sentences now?" Dee asked them.

"I – I suppose so." Sirius said slowly. Then both him and James looked at eachother with scared expressions on their faces, but turned away quickly.

No one had really figured out what had happened this morning. But none of them really wanted to ask, out of fear that it would set Sirius off again. When they did get back to the common room – in the late afternoon – they had found that Sarah and Lily had fixed the hole, because they thought that Sirius and James were in enough trouble already.

Everyone had pretty much just spent the whole day lying about. And Charlie and Dee still refused to get dressed. Now though the Marauders and the girls were all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Charlie was sitting on the couch drawing random things, Peter was sitting uncomfortably beside her, Sarah was playing with her _Pokémon _teddies _again, _ James and his limbs were sprawled across an armchair and he was staring at Sarah, Dee and Sirius were sitting on the floor, talking while playing Exploding Snap and Rebecca and Remus were talking about that book _again_, and thinking about buying it together in Hogsmeade.

Everyone was comfortable. Then when the clock chimed eight o'clock, the Marauders just upped and left, saying that they were getting tired and ought to go to sleep. The girls thought that this was strange. The Marauders were never the type of people to go by bedtimes, they would stay up all night if you let them. But then again, if you're friends with the Marauders you should learn to expect the unexpected.

The girls stayed in the common room and chatted for a while, but soon Rebecca, Dee and Sarah decided to head up to bed too, because they had been woken up extra-early that morning. While they were making their way over to the staircase, Sarah could've sworn that she'd felt something brush past her shoulder, but when she turned around she saw that there was no one there. She thought nothing of it and continued up to the dorm.

Charlotte remained in the common room. She didn't feel sleepy, but she didn't feel like talking (to Dee especially). The portrait had swung open, but no one came through, and she hadn't seen anyone leave the common room. But it was probably someone joking around, so she continued doodling.

Then – after about half an hour – she got bored drawing stuff in the common room and decided to go on a walk, maybe she could draw the stars, or do a sketch of the castle at night. She collected her sketchpad and pencils and headed for the portrait hole. She made her way down to the Entrance Hall, hoping she wouldn't be spotted by a professer – or worse, Filch.

She slid through the huge doors and made her way down the hill. It was a bit chillie, she probably should've brought a jacket. She reached the edge of the lake and sat down. She could see the ripples of water that highlighted where the giant squid had surfaced. She looked up. There were no clouds for her to paint tonight, no not a cloud in the sky. Though the stars were shining brightly enough to give that spectacular effect that she was looking for. She had only started sketching the first constellation when she noticed something; the moon was shining very brightly indeed, and it was shining brightly because it was full. A lot of weird people came out on full moons, not just weird people, weird things, creepy things, dangerous things. But she shouldn't worry about that, it's Hogwarts._ Surely _there were enchantments cast to prevent dark creatures from entering the grounds at night?

Just then she heard something. A scream – wait, no a howl? Like a dog or a wolf. She turned to face the direction it was coming from. There were wolves in Scotland, right?

She could see something approaching in the distance, it's sihlouette quite big in the light of the moon. She stood up and backed away. She heard another howl, and knew – on instinct – to run. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran through the trees, up towards the castle. She could hear the footsteps of that ... _thing_ coming behind her, it's feet thumping on the ground, it was much faster than her, and she felt that she didn't stand a chance. Whatever it was didn't want a friendly chat and a cup of tea, they wanted to kill her, or maybe eat her with the tea! But she didn't want to think about that, she had to keep running.

Suddenly it stopped. She could hear other footsteps behind her, but a bit further back. The footsteps began to get lighter, and lighter and soon there was no more footsteps to be heard. But that didn't stop her from running. There was a huge chance that these ... creatures?... would change their minds and decide to chase after her again, and she most certainly didn't want that!

She didn't even know where she was running anymore. She looked around for some familiar surroundings and saw some lights. It was the gamekeepers cabin – what was his name? Hagrid, Hagrin? She couldn't remember. She decided it best not to go in, as questions would be asked. She jogged past – she couldn't run anymore, her legs felt like they were going to fall apart – but then she bumped into something; "Oh Merlin," she thought "please don't be that _thing._" But it wasn't, it was a boy, someone her age by the looks of it. She couldn't see his face in the darkness, but his voice to describe every aspect of him.

"Who's there?" his thick Scottish accent rang through "Hagrid?" he asked.

"No," her voice sounded weak "no – it's not Hagrid."

"_Lumos_," he said, and he shone the wand on her face, it also lit up his "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" he asked, Charlie nodded "Prewitt, is it?"

"Yes," she said "Charlotte Prewitt. You?"

"Damian Wood," he began " Ravenclaw."

Just then Charlie heard that howl again. "Come on!" she shouted, as she grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him up the hill.

"What are you doing?" he shouted from behind her.

"Just trust me!," she shouted back. They were almost at the castle, just a few more feet and they would be safe and sound inside the castle.

But then Charlotte yelped in pain. She must have stood on her ankle funny or something, but she had to stop.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked as Charlotte sat on the ground, holding her foot.

" My ankle – I must've stood on it funny ... ouch!" she said, in severe pain.

"Here, let me help you." he bent down to examine her foot.

"No, there's no time!" she shouted, and attempted to stand up "There's something out there and it was chasing us, we need to get into the castle now!"

And before she knew it, he had picked her up off of the ground, and was carrying her towards the castle without any hesitation. He picked up speed a bit when they heard noises, and his strong arms carried her safely through the doors of Hogwarts.

He insisted on carrying her up to the Hospital Wing, even though she said that there was no need.

"So what were you doing out so late at night?" he asked.

Charlotte wasn't sure what to say, so she said; "I might ask you the same question."

"I was visiting Hagrid. He's a friend of mine." he explained.

"Who, the Gamekeeper?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply "So you still haven't answered my question."

"I – I was drawing." she said nervously.

"Drawing? What the grounds at night?" he asked, though not in a mocking tone.

"Yes." she stated as they reached the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphrey came bustling out of her office as she saw them approach.

"What on earth happened here?" she asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"I – uh ... fell down the stairs." Charlie said, unsurely.

"Out of bed after hours too. Tut, tut. Come on, bring her over here." Damian placed her gently down on one of the many beds in the Hospital Wing.

"Now, um let me see," Madame Pomphrey examined her leg carefully, "Looks to me like a broken ankle. Some potions and _rest_," she said, hinting to Damian "should do the trick."

After Madame Pomphrey had gotten Charlie all bandaged up and given her some potions, she told Damian to leave and that Charlotte would be fine and he could come back and visit tomorrow. Then she went off into her office.

"Thank-you." Charlie muttered, a bit drousy.

"You're welcome." he laughed, and within seconds, she was asleep. He bent down to kiss her forehead "Goodnight." he whispered softly. And he left the Hospital Wing with many intentions of coming to visit her.

It seemed Charlotte Prewitt's thoughts weren't so lonely after all.


	4. Your My Sunshine

**Your My Sunshine**

The next morning Charlie woke up to find Rebecca asleep at the side of her bed, Dee humming a lullaby in her ear and Sarah fixing her sheets. She wiggled her ankle, there was the slightest bit of pain but other than that she felt as good as new. She sat up. Dee squealed in delight and so did Sarah.

"Rebecca wake up" Sarah said throwing a pillow at her. Rebecca awoke in surprise.

"I DIDN'T DO IT" Rebecca roared.

"Charlie's awake" Dee informed her, handing Charlie pumpkin juice.

"Oh great" She said and went back to sleep.

"Madam Pomfrey says you fell down a stairs" Sarah said.

"Yeah, Damian Wood helped me here" She said taking a sip of her juice.

"That was nice, we're going to go back to the dorm and get ready for Hogsmeade" Dee informed "Madam Pomfrey said you could come and your clothes are in the bag on the locker. Also very sorry about Bex she couldn't last night"

Sarah woke Rebecca again but she didn't shout this time. Sarah held her waist and led her out of the hospital wing. Dee at her other side. James, Sirius and Peter walked in the door.

"Ah look is the little leprechaun tired" Sirius said with sarcasm in his voice.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rebecca screamed running out the door, Sarah following her. They laughed and walked on. Dee grabbed Sirius's arm.

"Sorry, she couldn't sleep and trust me when she doesn't sleep she's a drama queen" Dee said and kissed his cheek. Dee flittered out the door after the others. Charlie stared at the Marauders and went behind the curtain which refrained Charlie from who was there.

"You should have been careful and taken your potion" James muttered harshly.

"I know I just forgot with talking to Rebecca" A voice she recognized said. Remus, Remus had tried to attack her. She got out of her bed and started to walk on her ankle gingerly to close her curtains. She took her clothes out of the bag and started to get changed into a pink jumper and jeans. She opened the curtain and started to walk out the door. Her ankle was as good as new but what was Remus talking about? What did speaking to Rebecca prevent him from doing?

Dee and Sirius looked very cosy going to Honeydukes with Peter and Charlie. Rebecca had lightened up when she saw Remus. James was tagging along with him since Sarah was going with them. Sarah wore a pair of jeans with a _Pokémon _t-shirt. She looked cute, Rebecca wore a black dress with a red cardigan. Her and Sarah skipped singing loudly as people stared as they passed. Remus and James tried to keep up. Rebecca stopped abruptly.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Books!" She squealed like a child looking up at the new bookshop. "Can we go in please?" She begged.

"Fine" Sarah and James said together. Rebecca jumped up and down and ran into the shop. Remus was two steps after her. Sarah and James walked in.

"I hate books" He complained "And with someone like Remus as your friend it's like being…"

"Friends _with_ a book" Sarah finished "I know how it feels"

While they got along, Rebecca had picked out two books to buy _"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them" _and _"Tales of the Beedle the Bard" _Rebecca felt like she was in heaven. Someone wrapped their cold hand around her waist and whispered "What you buying?" She turned to find Remus staring at her. He let go of her waist. She handed him the books. "Haven't you read these?" he asked.

"Yes but I thought I'd go over them for you know light reading" She told him. He smiled his Marauder grin.

"Shall we finish what we started?" He asked. Rebecca looked confused.

"Wha-" but she was silenced by a kiss. A soft gentle kiss as if he didn't want to hurt her. "Remus Lupin was kissing her" was all she could think and of course "Ravenclaws will be so jealous"

Meanwhile over at Honeydukes, Sirius had bought Dee a cauldron cake but Charlie and Peter were getting bored of them being all lovey dovey.

"Guys can we go now" Peter complained.

"Yeah, I'm dying for a butterbeer" Charlie agreed.

"Fine" Sirius said walking out the door with Dee and Peter and Charlie following. The started to make their way towards The Three Broomsticks. Dee asked Sirius for his coat she had forgot hers, He wrapped his coat around her shoulders as she slid her arms in.

"CHARLOTTE!" Someone called from behind. The four of them turned to find Damian, he wore a grey jumper and jeans, his hair was messy and in his crystal blue eyes.

"Damian" Charlie sighed.

Dee coughed "Are you going to introduce us?" She asked.

"Yeah eh Guys this is Damian Wood, Damian this is Desirae, Sirius and Peter" She introduced. They suddenly heard singing coming in their direction. "I wanna be drunk when I wake up" It sang. Charlie looked behind Damian to see Rebecca and Sarah singing and Remus and James laughing at them. Charlie felt embarrassed. The walked right up to the five others. "And this is James, Remus, Sarah and Rebecca, guys this is Damian" She said, Damian turned around and waved to the others. James and Sarah headed into The Three Broomsticks with the others to give Damian and Charlie some space but Rebecca stayed behind with Remus.

"He He" Rebecca giggled "He's pretty"

Charlie felt like hiding under a rock. Why did her friends always do this to her.

"Sorry" Remus apologized "She had a lot of ice-cream"

Remus grabbed her hand and dragged her into The Three Broomsticks. "I wanna know if he likes squirrels!" She protested but Remus managed to bring her out of their sight. Damian was shocked. Charlie had a feeling that he might not talk to her if she was hanging around with a group like this.

"Eh? I don't know where to go from that?" His Scottish accent rang.

"Could I buy you a butterbeer for helping me?" She asked shyly.

"Maybe another time I have to get back to Xenophilius" He said "But I was wondering if you're ok after last night?"

"Yes I'm fine but I'm trying to figure out what attacked me" She told him.

"Well will you let me know when you find out because it could've easily of been me" He said.

"Yeah of course" She said and before she knew it he was gone.

"-and soon the Werewolf learned that he could love even at a full moon" Remus finished the story. Rebecca and Remus were lying on the couch and Dee and Sirius were sitting together on the floor listening to the story. Charlie was writing in a note book while listening and Peter, James and Sarah were talking in the corner.

"That's lovely" Rebecca yawned.

"Bex?" Charlie asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I use that book about magical creatures you got today?" She asked.

"Course I'll get it now" Rebecca said getting up to get the book in her dormitory. The Marauders were going to bed as Rebecca came back down in her pyjamas and slippers. Remus kissed her cheek as he went to his Dorn just as Sirius had done to Dee. She threw the book to Charlie and she flicked through it and stopped at a certain page.

"What you looking for?" Sarah asked. Charlie looked around the common room, it was empty.

"Remus is a Werewolf" She said looking up from the book.

"Don't be silly" She said.

"I'm serious!" She protested "I didn't fall down the stairs last night I was attacked and tripped"

"But that has nothing to do with Remus" Rebecca injected.

"Becca the proof is there, last night was a full moon and the Marauders went to bed early and something attacked me" Charlie continued "And he was in the hospital wing this morning when you left saying he couldn't take his Potion because he got too busy talking to you"

Rebecca got into a huff and stalked off up to her dorm.

"I put my foot into it didn't I?"

"Yes, Charlie, you did" Sarah said sitting on front of the fire.

"But I was only.."

"Trying to help" Sarah finished.

"Charlie we know you were but you know Becca loves dogs but I don't think she wants to date one" Dee put in. "I think he would've told her eventually"

"But what if he never did"

In the dorm, Rebecca was sitting on her bed looking at her Mum's charm bracelet. Her Mum was killed by a Dragon when Rebecca was three. She was training to be a dragon keeper. At times like this she wished she had her Mum but she had been friends with Sarah since merlin knows how long and met Charlie and Dee in first year and they had been friends ever since. She started to think, what if Charlie was right? What would happen to Remus and her? The only thing she could do was ask and that's what she planned to do.

Rebecca woke that morning as courageous as ever. She got dress into a simple tracksuit and headed down to the great hall, where only Peter sat eating.

"Where's the others?" She asked sweetness in her voice.

"Tree" He spat "Grounds"

"Thanks" She said and darted out onto the school grounds. She saw the Marauders under the tree and walked over to them. Remus stood up when he saw Rebecca.

"Ah look it's the little leprechaun" Sirius mocked her Irish accent.

"Shut Up!" She shouted.

He went quiet. No one had ever seen this side of Rebecca before.

"Remus, I want you to answer honestly" She began "Are you a Werewolf?"

"Yes"


	5. Confused

Confused

Three girls' faces were glued to the window of the Gryffindor common room. They were focusing on a certain place, though; The Old Beech Tree. They had just seen Rebecca storm off in the direction of the castle after talking to the Marauders, though particularly Remus. So they guessed she must've asked him about being a werewolf.

The portrait-hole door swung open. Sarah turned around, Charlie stood up and Dee dived onto the couch as Rebecca walked in; all trying to look like they weren't just staring out the window at the previous goings on. But Rebecca didn't even look at them, she just marched herself up to the dorm.

As soon as the girls heard the dormitory door slam, they gathered themselves around the couch.

"Wow, you must've been right then Char." Dee said, though rather quietly.

"Of course I was right," Charlotte said, as though it was completely obvious "and she deserved to know!"

"Yeah, but maybe Remus was going to tell her." Sarah said "And it would've sounded better coming from him." A look of guilt crossed Charlie's face.

"Hey!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed "Maybe that has something to do with the reason Sirius was all mad that morning."

"Yeah." Charlie tuned in "Maybe Remus had told him and then there was a fight or something!" Charlie did love drama.

"No, that's not why." Dee interrupted.

"Wait, you know why?" Sarah leaned in closer.

"No, not exactly." At this the girls sat back again "It's just he didn't seem angry at Remus, he seemed more angry at himself, plus he cares too much about Remus to get angry about something like that. I mean – all four of them – their relationship is basically a brotherhood. And anyways, Remus was with Rebecca." Dee answered simply.

"But he has been acting strange lately, right?" Sarah inquired, with a slightly concerned tone for her brother.

"Well if you count smelling like wet-dog weird – well then yeah." They both looked at Dee with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Your _boyfriend_ smells like wet-dog?" Charlie asked, with a bit of a disgusted look on her face.

"For the _last_ time – HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Dee shouted. Both Sarah and Charlie jumped. "Now," she began, much more calmly this time around "I say we go and see if Remus is alright." And with that, she stood up from the couch and skipped over to the portrait-hole, without waiting for an answer from the others.

When Dee reached the Old Beech Tree, with Sarah and Charlie at her heels they noticed that the Marauders did not look happy; Peter had his head down on the ground, James was whispering to himself, Sirius was angrily pulling tufts of grass from the ground and – worst of all – Remus was banging his head against the tree. They looked up when they saw the girls coming.

"So …," Sarah said as she pushed Sirius over so she could sit down.

"So what?" he moaned as he sat back up.

"So … why are you all so sad?" Sarah asked with a pouty expression on her face.

"Why are we _sad?_" Sirius asked incredulously "Why – why did you tell her?"

"Who says we told her?" Sarah raised her eyebrows and nodded towards Charlotte.

Everyone turned to face Charlotte. "Look, I only told her because if I didn't it would wreck our relationship further down the line!" she said desperately. Everyone went quiet, but you could still hear the loud banging of Remus' head colliding with the tree. But he soon stopped, because Dee gave him a hug and when she was done, wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

"How did you find out?" Peter asked, his voice quivering.

Charlotte told them about how she found out and she told them about all the clues that really gave it away for her. She also told them about Rebecca's response to all of it, but then Remus asked for a change of subject.

So – again – they changed the subject to Quidditch. They weren't going to have tryouts this year, because the Captain – Magnus Johnson – was happy with the way the team played last year, even though they came second in The Quidditch Cup. He decided to make a reserve team instead, and had the tryouts yesterday. James, Rebecca, Charlotte, Sirius and Desirae were on the team, and all were very good players. Next weekend they had their first match of the season, against Ravenclaw.

That night at dinner, it was very quiet and awkward. And afterwards everyone went straight up to bed, but in all fairness they did have classes in the morning. No one tried speaking to Rebecca, they all decided that she probably just needed time to think.

So they all went to bed. None of them were looking forward to the next day – not even Remus and Rebecca. And though some were more prepared than others, they all fell asleep with that unsettling feeling in their stomachs'.

The next morning there was a severe struggle to wake everyone in the Gryffindor 5th years' dorms. Lily Evans had left the dorm and gone down to breakfast with her friends, while Rebecca and Charlie had to keep on throwing teddies at Sarah and Dee to keep their eyes open.

Eventually when they were all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, the girls made their way down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. They sat a good bit away from the Marauders because they didn't want to make it awkward for Becca.

When they had all finished their breakfast, they headed their separate ways to their classes; Muggle Studies and Divination.

When Peter, Remus, Dee and Charlie got settled in the stuffy, smelly classroom they had to predict their partner's future using the crystal ball.

Dee was partnered with Peter and Remus was with Charlie. When Professer Trinket made his way over to Dee and Peter's table, he asked one of them to predict something.

"Well Professer," Dee began "let me see …. Hmmm ….. wait! I see – Purple Rain!" at this Charlie burst into hysterics and even Remus gave a bit of a smile, though Peter just looked genuinely scared.

"And what else do you see?" Professer Trinket asked, very interested.

"I see – " and she put her head dramatically to her forhead for effect " – I see Peter," she pointed to Peter, again dramatically "writhing in this _Purple Rain_! And he's singing 'Purple Rain! Purple Rain!' Oh _Godric_ Professer, he doesn't look like he's enjoying himself!" her voice so dramatic that Trinket's eyes were widening – he actually believed her! Peter though, he just looked terrified. But when Dee winked at him, he looked a bit more at ease, though it didn't help that she had fallen off her chair laughing.

The day had been very long and everyone was very tired. But not everyone could rest. The Quidditch Team had a two hour long training session that evening, and they had a game on Saturday, so the training would be a full-on, hard-core, Johnson training session.

Sirius, James, Charlie, Dee and Becca came back that night so tired that they were unable to speak. Though no one forced them to, because they looked like zombies.

The week flew by - though the Quidditch training didn't – and the teachers thought it necessary to give even more homework because 'they needed to start practice for their O.W.L'S'.

It was the day of the match and Peter, Remus and Sarah were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school, to watch the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game. The other five were on the team, so they left a while back to get ready for the match.

When they eventually found good seats, they heard voice, a loud one, filling the whole stadium; "Well welcome everyone to this spectacular occasion; the first Quidditch match of the season!" the crowd erupted as Lionel Jordan made his introductions "Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor! Let me introduce the Ravenclaw's: Chasers; Una Fletcher, Henry Perkins and his sister Heather, Beaters; Thalia Bailis and Nicholas Davies, Seeker; Bernice Spindle and Keeper and Captain; Damian Wood!" all the Ravenclaw team flew into the stadium, and the Ravenclaw students in the stands cheered with all their might. "Next, to the best team of all time – " but he was interrupted.

"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice echoed through the microphone.

" – sorry Professor! Now where was I … aah yes, the Gryffindors! And here we have, Chasers; James Potter, Rebecca Valentine and Gerasim Spinnet, Beaters; Charlotte Prewitt and Sirius Black, Seeker; Desirae Spindle – ooh some sibling rivalry there, folks – and finally our Keeper and Captain; Magnus Johnson!" the Gryffindor side – and Lionel – exploded with cheers.

"Madame Hooch releases the Quaffle and the game begins! Wood passes to Heather Perkins, who makes her way up the pitch and – ooh! – just misses a Bludger shot by Prewitt folks! She passes to brother Henry Perkins, oh, - but he has some trouble with Spinnet, but manages to pass to Fletcher, who takes a shot and ….. OH! But Johnson just about saves it, PHEW! Okay, Johnson passes to Spinnet who, oh is getting into a bit of a tussle with Henry, but manages to pass to Valentine who swerves past Heather, in just enough time to pass it to Potter who ….SCORES! 10-0 to Gryffindor!" the crowd cheered, while the Ravenclaws just stood there looking sad.

"Perkkins heads up the field – woah, Bludgers swooping everywhere! WAIT! The Snitch has been sighted, it's darting around Spindle – Desirae – but wait! Bailis and Davies have done a Dopple Beater Defence going for the back of Spindle's head ….. OH! But Black swoops in and whollops the Bludger up towards Ravenclaw's Spindle, who bumps into Henry, ooh and Spinnet has the Quaffle! He shoots back down the field, Valentine in possession now, oh but those damned Bludgers, Prewitt darting around, struggling to hit 'em, where's Black? Black this is no time to be chatting up Desirae – " James doubled over laughing and Dee went red " – she's got a Snitch to find and you've gotta stop Bludgers from hitting her! Oh wait, Spinnet in possession again, then to Valentine – Potter, pull yourself together man!" he shouted to James, who was still laughing "Okay, Potter in possession, back to Spinnet, Spinnet takes a shot, oh it's not going to make it! Wait Prewitt's hit a Bludger in the same direction, oh this is risky! Bludger hits Wood and 20-0 to Gryffindor!"

Johnson called for a Time-out, so Wood could get a bit of rest after being hit in the stomach with Charlie's Bludger, because Johnson was a very fair person.

After about an hour the scores were tied 80-80, and no one really knew who was going to win. " – hard luck Potter, hard luck! Wood passes to Henry – WAIT – the Snitch has been sighted, Dee is heading towards it – you don't mind if I call you 'Dee' right?" he asked her, she gave him a thumbs-up, but didn't take her eyes off the Snitch "Okay, Bernice Spindle heads towards Dee, oh Godric their gonna crash! But Bernice swerves out if the way, and Dee didn't even blink! She heads even lower, almost at the ground now, Bernice turns and follows her picking up speed …. Ooh she's ramming into Dee's side, surely that's not allowed! Dee reaches out to grab the Snitch – all eyes on her – oh no! Bernice has pushed her _own_ sister off her broom, now _that_ was low! But wait, why is Bernice turning around? What's that in Dee's hand? Has she caught the Snitch? Did she catch it?" he was directing these questions at the Professors "We won, we won! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" he shouted, punching both of his fists in the air.

The Gryffindor team landed on the pitch and gathered around Dee. Sirius pushed his way through all of them to check if she was okay, but she just gave him a huge hug and began to celebrate with the rest of the team.

They had a huge party in Gryffindor Tower that night, though the Marauders and the girls spent it talking in the 5th year boys' dormitory.

"What a game," James announced "What a game!"

"I think you mean to say 'What a smell!'" Sarah corrected him.

"Hey it isn't our fault that the people in the year before us were smelly!" James said, clearly offended.

"It sort of is, Prongs." James was corrected again, but this time by Sirius.

"Padfoot," James began "just because we put a _Stink-Bomb_ in this room last year _does not_ mean that _we_ are the source of the smell. Anyway, you get used to it after a while, right Wormtail?" Peter just scoffed at this.

"HAZAA!" Dee exclaimed, out of nowhere.

"HAZAA, what?" Charlie asked, as confused as everyone else in the room.

"I get it now!" she said, excitedly.

"Get _what_?" Rebecca asked, now even more confused.

"The whole nickname thing – Remus, you're 'Moony' right?" she was now looking at Remus. He slowly nodded. Dee's eyes widened at this; "Merlin, I get it now," her Welsh accent really rang through when she was shouting "Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot and Moony, it's because you're – " but before she could finish, Sirius covered her mouth and she began waving her arms about the place.

"Shut-up!" Sirius told her "OUCH! You bit me!" he whined.

"And you didn't taste nice! What the _fudge_ was that about?" Dee asked, she also whined, but had a scary look in her eyes too. The girls looked at them, so confused that they just stared. The Marauders looked more baffled than confused.

"Shh," Sirius said rather quietly, though everyone could still hear "How did you….."

But Dee interrupted him: "Sirius, darling, sometimes when you know a secret, everything seems to give it away."


	6. Together Again

**Together Again **

"Rebecca, the headmaster wants you" Lily Evans told her. Rebecca looked shocked as she made her way to the Headmaster's office, the gargoyle so she just walked in. In the middle of the room stood her older brother, Nathan.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"Everything will be alright" Nathan said giving Rebecca a hug.

Charlie was sitting on the floor asking Remus about Werewolves and Peter was listening intently. Sirius and Dee were playing exploding snap. Dee giggled every time Sirius got frustrated. Sarah and James were talking about _Pokémon _and who would win in a battle; Licky Licky or Pikachu.

"Licky Licky would win" James debated "Did you see his tongue?"

"No, Licky Licky would never beat Pikachu in a battle he has way better powers" Sarah protested "And he's cute"

James went silent.

"Fine, Pikachu would win but Licky Licky is cool"

The portrait door flung open and Rebecca marched in and straight up to the dorms. Everyone thought she was off on one her rants but they could hear sniffling noises coming from her. They heard the door slam. Then Nathan came in his eyes full of tears but too proud to cry.

"Nathan?" She asked. Nathan turned to face her.

"We have to leave" He gulped. He went up to the boys dorm presumably to cry. Charlie looked to the others and then Rebecca came back down with her trunk.

"Becca, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Dad and Lucy were attacked by Death Eaters" She sobbed "We have to go and check on them, I'll be back in a week or two"

Nobody spoke. Nathan came back down with his trunk. They said their farewells and they were gone.

"Well there's our chaser gone" James complained.

"ooh" Sarah squealed "I'll be your new chaser"

"Sarah, James isn't the captain, Magnus is" Charlie said.

"Yeah! I might be on the Quidditch team" Sarah sang.

They changed the subject rapidly to the Christmas ball. Charlie and Sarah said the needed dance lessons and a date.

"James is a good dancer" Remus said. James got up and offered his hand to Sarah.

"May I have this dance" His voice sang.

"It would be an honour" She said in a posh voice. She took his hand and rested hers on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. The twirled and twisted as everyone clapped nut Lily Evans had to burst their bubble.

"Excuse me if you don't stop this racked I'll have to put all seven of you in detention" She threatened.

"Evans don't be such a party pooper" Charlie complained.

"That's it Dorms NOW!" She screamed. They all went to their bed. Dee and Sarah sat on Charlie's bed talking.

"Guys I have something to say" Sarah declared.

"Your pregnant…just kidding" Dee said.

"I'm going to find my really Mom" Sarah said. Sarah never told anyone but she and Sirius were half siblings because their father slept with another woman and they had Sarah. No one was ever allowed to speak of this. The only people who know were the Marauders and her three friends.

"Sarah that's brilliant" Charlie cheered and shoved the two of them off her bed.

"What the fudge?" Dee screamed.

"I wanna go asleep" She laughed and snuggled into her covers, the others did the same but meanwhile in the Marauders were talking about the girls when an Owl tapped on the window. Remus let it in, on its leg was a letter tied with a red ribbon and on the envelope was writing with his name on it;

Remus Lupin

He opened it to find a letter not a note a LETTER!

Remus,

Just thought I'd say Hi so….HI. Be careful with Loony…

He turned to the Owl and went to stroke her but she bit him.

…..She bites. Dad's well but we can't say the same for Lucy she's in shock and won't eat or drink. I'll be back around Halloween. There's three letters in the same envelope for the girls please be a dear and give it to them. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you over the past week or two I just need time, it's not every day you find out the lad you like is a Werewolf. Tell the Marauders I said Hi. Slán,

Le grá,

Rebecca x

Remus had no idea what the Irish meant but he was happy it meant something. He slid past the boys and went to the door of the girls' dorm and slid the letters under it. He smiled and went back to his dorm slid the letter under his pillow and went asleep.

Sarah woke up the next morning, earlier than everyone else. She heard someone whistle. Sarah woke Charlie up and they got dressed and tip-toed down stairs to find James and three letters under the door, she picked them up.

"What the merlin are you doing?" Sarah yawned.

"James said you needed dance lessons so we're going to teach you" A boy behind him said.

"Damian?" Charlie said loudly. Dee crept up behind them in her nightgown and slippers and her hair in a mess.

"Seemingly, Damian and James are going to teach us how to dance" Sarah informed.

"FUN!" Dee said "I'll meet you there?"

James nodded and told her to meet us in the transfiguration class room and Sarah gave her the letters. The started to go out the door. Sarah and James were talking about Quidditch and if she'd make the team. The next match was next week and Rebecca wasn't going to be back with the state her family was in. Damian and Charlie were a few feet behind.

"Lottie…you don't mind if I call you Lottie?" He asked warily.

"No, no it's ok" Charlie said.

They reached the transfiguration classroom and Sarah and James went inside, Charlie went to go in but Damian grabbed her arm.

"There's been something I've been meaning to do" Damian said and his lips hit hers. He was fierce and strong but of course this moment was ruined.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Dee said. Damian and Charlie turned to look at her and then the three of them went into the class and found James and Sarah dancing like professionals. They looked down to see Sarah standing on James' feet. Damian howled with laughter which set the girls off. James started teaching Sarah to dance. Damian was teaching Charlie and Dee sat in the corner reading the letter that Sarah handed her. James twirled Sarah out and back in but suddenly she pecked his lips accidentally.

"I think that's enough" Charlie said out of breath. Everyone agreed and went back to the common room. Sarah, Charlie and Dee decided to go to the library. They sat at a table while Sarah flicked a book of wizard families she found.

"Okay we know that she has to be ginger because well you know" Dee said pointing to Sarah's hair. Sarah scowled at her and went back to her book.

"And your Dad would most likely pick someone Pure-Blooded" Charlie said.

"So we're looking for a Pure-Blooded Ginger" Sarah said smiling. She flicked through the book. Charlie got a pen and paper off Miss. Pince. The girls had three Pure-Blooded families with a red head for a wife; The Stoolbends, The Falahees and The Bowlands but the question was who's family contained Sarah's real Mother.

Bernice came up to the girls at breakfast with invitations. She handed one to Charlie, Sarah and the Marauders and two left.

"Where's Rebecca?" She asked flicking her hair back.

"She's gone to 's" Dee informed her bitterly.

"Well be a dear and give her this invite" She said handing her one of the two invites. "And I'm only giving you one because Mum and Annleese want you there" She said and gave Dee an invite. Dee opened her invite. It read;

_You have been invited to Bernice Spindles' and Xenophilius Lovegood's engagement party in tower at 6:00 on Saturday Night. _

"You're getting married?" Dee shouted in shock.

"Yeah, that's what it says" She said as if Dee was stupid.

"Since when?"

"Two weeks ago" She said and turned back to her own house table. Bernice was put in Ravenclaw she was the first Spindle to be sorted in another house and was quite proud.

"You could cut the tension with a knife" Sirius joked.

"Yeah they've been like that since they were sorted because Dee gets more attention because she was put in Gryffindor and so were all the generations and Bernice hates her because she always get approval and Bernice doesn't" Sarah explained. Everyone looked at her astonished. "What I'm her friend" She said embarrassed.

"Ok who would win if you locked them in a room, Bernice or Dee?" Peter said.

Remus picked up his book and wacked him with it "Shut up!" Dee looked at Peter like she was going to bite his head off.

"Dee" Charlie started "Bernice and you have been like this since merlin knows when why are you stressing over her not telling you if you hate each other"

"Because I thought we were close enough that she would tell me when she was getting married" Dee said.

"Dezzy, look at it this way at least you got an invite" Sirius comforted.

"Yeah I'm going to get this invite and reply letter to Rebecca" Dee said and started to make her way to the owlery.

Lucy was sitting on Rebecca's knee as her Father slept with a sling around his arm.

"Lucy will you please eat something?" Rebecca asked handing her a half a sandwich. Lucy shook her head stubbornly.

"I'll make a deal with you" Nathan said at the other side of the bed. "I'll play fairies with you if you eat a sandwich and drink a goblet of pumpkin juice. Lucy nodded, her brown curl bouncing up and down. Rebecca gave her the sandwich, she took it and took little bites out of it.

"You couldn't of done that yesterday" Rebecca said harshly to Nathan.

"I didn't think of it yesterday did I" He said cheekily moving the brown hair out of his eyes.

She looked to her Father.

"Wings" Lucy squealed "Nathan has to wear wings"

"He will Luce" Rebecca reassured her "Nathan I'm going to go home and mind Lucy 'till Dad's ok"

"No" Nathan said.

"Nath?" Rebecca protested.

"This year is your O.W.L year, you're going back to school, I'll stay back awhile" He said.

"But, Lucy?"

"I can look after Lucy. I looked after you while Dad was in mourning, You're going back on Monday" and that's final.

There was a peck at the window. Rebecca took Lucy off her knee and went to open the window and Loony flew in.

"Loony!" Lucy squealed. Lucy named Loony for her. Loony landed on the arm of the chair Lucy was sitting on. Rebecca went and took the two letters that were attached to Loony's leg. Rebecca opened one letter with fancy writing on the front. She smiled.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah"

"Can I go to Lovegood Tower on Saturday?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

Rebecca would see everyone again in no time.

**Please Review. **


	7. Sugar and Salt

Salt and Sugar

It was Friday morning and the girls were finding it hard adjusting to life without Rebecca in the mornings. They didn't know when she was coming back, so their morning routine was really messed up. It took them so long to get ready, that the Marauders had to send Lily up to tell them to pick up the pace.

"Hey, at least it's Friday!" James said, overly happy.

"Yeah, I suppose." Charlie said, sounding a little happier herself "What are you all wearing to the party?"

Dee scoffed; "You're actually _going?"_

"Well we got invited." Sarah told her "Aren't you going?"

Dee didn't say anything. "Dee, are you telling us that you're not going to your own sister's engagement party?" Charlie looked her in the eye.

"Look, I – I don't know," she began unsurely "It's not like she wants me there anyway."

"I'm sure that's not true, I mean she's you're sist – " but Remus was interrupted, by none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Why aren't you all in class?" she asked, sternly.

"Why, whatever do you mean Minnie?" Sirius asked innocently.

"_Black! _Honestly…" she scolded him "Now what is it? Herbology?"

"Yes Professor." They all moaned in unison.

"Off to class now, or you'll all have detention." And with that she marched back up the staircase.

"Now I want you to scrape the maggots off the surface of the fungus." Professor Sprout instructed them. It was the most disgusting thing ever. Sure Herbology theory wasn't too bad, but practical was awful. Of course it depends on what they're doing in it; like if their just re-potting a plant it's not _that_ messy.

"Icky, icky, icky!" Dee said as she was performing this tedious task.

"Oh it's not that bad Love," Sirius said, coolly "It's just a couple of – eeww, get it off, get it off!"

"Maggots?" Sarah laughed, as she flicked some in his direction.

"Sarah! That's not fair!" Sirius whined "You know I don't like creepy-crawlies."

"Aww, I'm sorry," she joked in a baby voice "does baby want me to get rid of the _slimy_ maggots?"

"I think I'll help him." James said, rather mischievously. And before Sarah knew it, James and Sirius were throwing maggots at her and the girls. Remus and Peter joined in too and soon Sarah and James were sprinkling maggots on each others heads, Charlie was trying to pick dirt out of her hair, Peter was hiding under the table, whimpering and Dee was rolling around on the floor giggling, while Sirius tickled her.

"Honestly, I am very disappointed in all of you!" Professor Sprout shouted, "Though I have to say that you have done an astonishing job of cleaning off the fungi. Still, detention for messing up the greenhouses." The seven groaned and began to clean themselves off.

They all had to spend most of lunch cleaning up the mess in the greenhouse and when Professor Sprout let them out they rushed up to their dorms to get changed before the next lesson – Transfiguration.

Their footsteps were patting along the floor of the Hogwarts corridors, as they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. James opened the door as quietly as he possibly could, but – of course – McGonagall heard.

"Really? I do think that you all are making a habit of being late for your classes." McGonagall said sharply. "And I can't help but think that a detention _another_ or two might solve this problem."

"No!" James insisted "I think we've learned our lesson Professor. It won't happen again." James saluted her.

"Yes, well sit down. And I'm warning you; this is your last chance!" And with that, they all sat down in their places.

"So how did you find out about the whole animagus thing?" Sirius asked Dee in a whisper.

"Well the nicknames." She whispered back, without looking up from her essay.

"C'mon Dez, you're smart, but you're not _that_ smart." Sirius said, rather cheekily.

"Oh Black, you do know how to flatter a girl, don't you." She commented sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, it's just if someone found out we – we'd get arrested." He sounded quite weak at the end.

"Don't worry," she patted his arm "I'm not going to tell anyone." She smiled at him and he smiled back, much more relieved than before.

At the end of the day they had Potions, and then they were free for the rest of the afternoon. Though James and Sirius had a detention to serve at seven, for all the havoc they'd caused in the previous week.

The evening couldn't be spent lounging out beside the Lake because the nights were getting colder and darker, and they had been given quite a lot of homework that day.

That evening, in the common room the Gryffindor 5th years were studying by the fire. Sarah and James were having a very animated conversation about Merlin knows what, Dee and Sirius were playing _another_ game of Exploding Snap and Peter, Charlie and Remus were working together on the Potions essay they had been assigned that day.

Everyone headed to bed at around ten and they all said their goodnights. The girls stayed up talking in their dorm for a while.

"So, _I_ like Damian, don't _you _Sarah?" Dee asked, grinning at Sarah.

"Oh _yeah,_" she grinned back "He's_ well_ fit." And they both began laughing hysterically, so of course Dee fell on the floor.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes at this. "What do you hope to achieve from this?"

"What do _you_ think of him, Charlotte?" Sarah asked, still giggling.

"Yeah, you and him were really cute together at those dance lessons he was so _keen_ on giving you!" Dee laughed, still lying on the floor.

"He's nice," Charlotte went a bit red in the cheeks "and he's not bad in the looks department, I suppose." She shrugged and pushed Sarah off her bed. "Now I say we get some sleep." Charlie closed her curtains, Sarah pulled the covers over her shoulders and Dee got up off the ground and climbed into bed. And there went another night without Rebecca Valentine.

The next morning the girls – Sarah, Dee and Charlie – were sitting at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"_Hey_!" Sarah whined.

"What's wrong _now_ Sarah?" Charlie asked, exasperatedly.

"You took the last of the jam!" she said, pounding her fists on the table.

"Sarah, I don't like jam." Charlie explained.

"Well then where is it?" Sarah's voice had gone up an octave.

"Right there," Dee had fallen off her chair laughing.

"What do you me – " Sarah asked, genuinely confused.

"Sarah, the jam is on your plate!" Charlie laughed.

"No it's not. That's marmalade!" her voice sounded panicky.

"No," Charlie explained, as though she was talking to a child "Marmalade is the orange stuff."

"Well – well then somebody took all the marmalade!" her voice incredibly high-pitched now.

"I can't believe you can't tell the difference between jam and marmalade!" Dee was still laughing, though she'd picked herself up off the ground to salvage what was left of her dignity.

"Well we don't eat it in my house," Sarah's voice had gone back to its normal tone "and it's quite early." They all began to laugh and Charlie almost choked on her pumpkin juice when she saw Rebecca walk into the Great Hall.

The three girls rose from their seats and fired themselves towards the greatly missed, Rebecca Valentine. Rebecca looked more than happy to see them, though she was being suffocated by her over-emotional friends.

"I missed you so much!" Sarah exclaimed, squeezing Rebecca's arm.

"They just wouldn't wake up in the mornings!" Charlie cried into Rebecca's other shoulder.

Dee didn't say anything, she just kissed Rebecca on the forehead and gave her a big hug. To anyone who didn't understand what was going on, they looked absolutely _crazy._

They spent the day relaxing by the Lake, talking about their week and about Rebecca's family. Rebecca said that she'd probably go and visit her dad and Lucy whenever she got the chance and that Dumbledore said that she could use his floo to get to .

When the Marauders _finally _woke up and came down to the Lake, it got a bit awkward. Everyone else was chatting away, but you could see that Remus and Rebecca were uncomfortable.

At five they headed up to the castle for dinner. While they were eating they had a discussion about the maggot fight they had the previous day and Sarah said that she would have to get James back, because it took ages wash them all out of her hair.

They had a small dinner, because none of them were that hungry, what with munching on chocolate from Remus' secret stash all day long.

At quarter to six they headed up to Gryffindor Tower and half an hour later the girls emerged from their dormitory ready to go to Ravenclaw Tower. The Marauders sat in the common room waiting for the girls and their jaws dropped when they saw the beauties before them. Charlie looked very elegant in her yellow knee-length dress and her hair up in a messy bun with sparkly flats, Rebecca was wearing a green and black knee-length dress with black high-heels (to look taller), subtle black eye-liner and a bow in her hair and looked gorgeous, Sarah looked stunning in her short, purple dress and her black _Converse_ dragging a stroppy Dee behind her.

She refused to even consider going to her older sister's engagement party. So they had taken to forcing her to go, by dragging her down the stairs, to which she responded by screaming her lungs out.

"Come on Dee, she's your sister, you have to go!" Sarah said while dragging Dee into the common room.

"NEVER!" she shouted and now everyone was looking at them. The Marauders rushed over to assist in any way they could, but Dee had taken to wrapping her arms around the leg of Fabian Prewitt – Charlie's older brother, who was in seventh year. So he swatted Dee over the head with a book.

"Ouch!" she let go of his leg to rub her head.

"Go, go, go!" Fabian shouted, and Sirius saw his opportunity and threw Dee over his shoulder, so she began kicking and hitting him, her small fists pounding on his back. But he just walked through the portrait-hole and the group made their way to the party.

"There's no point in struggling," Sirius teased "I'm just too strong Dezzy." At this Dee stopped fighting and just began to laugh.

"OK, I'm kinda getting dizzy." She said still laughing "Will you put me down, before I throw up on you?"

"But you might escape." Peter said slyly.

"She has to get changed Sirius." Sarah told her brother "She can't go to the party in her pyjamas." And Sarah began pulling clothes out of her jacket pocket (yes, she used an Undetectable-extension Charm) and handing them to Sirius.

"Please, just put me down," Dee begged "I feel like I'm gonna throw-up_ and_ I can't feel my nose!" Sirius placed her down on the ground gently and she toppled over slightly but soon found her balance in time to take her clothes from Sirius and head into the nearest broom cupboard to get changed.

They stood there waiting – Sarah and Sirius hoping she wouldn't make a run for it. Five minutes later she emerged wearing a dark-orange dress, a denim jacket, her brown ankle-boots and a various amount of coloured beads. Though she looked quite pale.

"Damn you Remus Lupin and your love for chocolate." She shuddered and began to walk in the direction of the party.

The Ravenclaw common room was quite extraordinary. It was much tidier than the Gryffindor common room – as expected – and the silver curtains shimmered in the candlelight of the bustling room. The ceiling was like a dome, with a map of the constellations scattered across it, each star shimmering individually. The eight of them gazed up at the ceiling until they were greeted by none other than Damian.

Sarah and Dee were smirking and winking at Charlie – _very_ obviously – and giving her thumbs-up and all sorts, because they just loved annoying her. Soon Rebecca caught on and began to do the same. So Charlie was going incredibly red in front if the charming Scotsman.

He – as a close friend of Xenophilius – welcomed them to the party, so Sarah and James went off to practice their dancing. They looked to be enjoying themselves and Sirius was watching them contentedly, laughing as James spun his sister around and she smiled radiantly.

Rebecca had taken up a conversation with Bernice about Nargles. She seemed genuinely interested and soon had Xenophilius roped in on the conversation too.

"That explains so much," Bernice said staring off into space "doesn't it Xeno?"

"Yes, yes it does Bernie. It must have been them who took my shoes the other day." He said airily.

"Oh yes, erm – Rebecca, do you know where my sister is?" she drifted back to reality. Rebecca pointed towards the area that had been cleared as the dance floor, where Sarah, James, Dee and Sirius were dancing. The four of them were dancing with their partner, but all talking to each other, and Sarah and Dee were laughing about something. Bernice and Xenophilius made their way over to the four.

Rebecca stole a glance at Remus, but as soon as she caught his gaze she looked away out of embarrassment, she didn't know how she felt about the whole werewolf thing yet, so she didn't want to rush into things because she may regret it in the long-run.

She didn't know where Charlie was, though she assumed somewhere with Damian, as it was obvious that he liked her too. So Rebecca settled for talking to a 6th year Ravenclaw girl called Clarice Baker, and they talked about all the different books that they liked. But Rebecca just couldn't stop thinking about the whole Remus thing.

Over the other side of the room – in the area that Rebecca's gaze was focused on – Remus and Peter were talking about how funny it was watching James and Sirius trying to impress girls, specifically Sarah and Dee. And how annoying it was when that was all they talked about.

"We have to do more pranks this week." Peter told Remus, looking genuinely concerned. "They're losing their touch."

"I know," Remus agreed "yesterday I asked James about what prank he was going to pull on the Slytherins, and he said we could put salt in their sugar bowls." He said incredulously. They continued to talk about what boys talk about, and Remus would daydream at Rebecca, resulting in Peter poking him in the arm.

"So James," Sarah began "were you _always_ so good at dancing?"

"Oh, I guess it just comes naturally to a handsome young fellow like me." He began to laugh when he processed what he'd just said and Sarah started to giggle. James just stopped and gazed at her.

"What?" she asked, a grin still spread across her face.

"Nothing, you – you just look beautiful." James said honestly, still gazing at her.

"I – I, thank-you." Sarah said breathlessly, staring into James' warm brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to make her feel awkward. So she returned the sentiment and they began to dance once more.

Over by the window Dee and Bernice were talking, while Sirius and Xenophilius stood beside and accompanied them in the conversation.

"Desirae, I know I should've told you about the engagement sooner, but there's just so much to do and I completely forgot." Bernice explained to her sister.

"So you_ forgot_, because I'm not important enough?" Dee asked, rather annoyed.

"No, it's not th – " but she was interrupted.

"When did you tell Annaleese then, huh?" Dee placed her hands on her hips and Sirius whispered to her to calm down.

"_I_ told her in the letter to Mum." Her strong Welsh accent rivalled that of her sisters.

Dee scowled at her sister; "Fine _Bee_! Have a happy engagement." And she marched off, dragging Sirius behind her. And they went back onto the dance floor and forgot about the previous argument for the rest of the night.

Outside, around the dome of Ravenclaw Tower, there was a balcony. Charlie and Damian had gone out on it to get some air.

Charlotte felt so comfortable, like she could tell him anything and that he would understand completely. There was silence. Though not an awkward silence, the type of silence that two friends can share comfortably.

"You look gorgeous Lottie." He said, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

"Thanks." She looked into his lovely blue eyes. They shimmered in the starlight.

But before she could say anything else; he swooped down and kissed her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers rested on his shoulders. She felt safe in his arms, like she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Was Charlotte Prewitt in love? It certainly felt like it.


	8. Light in the Dark

**Light in the Dark**

Darren, Charlie, Dee, Sarah and The Marauders were sitting under the famous beach tree.

"So are you two going out?" Dee asked nosily.

"I suppose we are" Damian said his Scottish accent ringing with joy. Suddenly a little girl with bouncing curls and sallow skin came running into the group. She wore a lavender dress.

"Charlie!" She giggled and sat on Charlie's lap.

"Lucy, why are you here?" Dee asked.

"I was playing fairies with Becca" She said twirling Charlie's hair in her fingers.

"Are you sure Rebecca wasn't shrunk?" James asked.

Rebecca came running out of breath. She stopped to catch her breath.

"I think you lost something" Peter laughed.

"You can keep her if you want" Rebecca said lifting Lucy and sat beside James. Lucy started to play with his hair tugging and pulling it. Then she moved to his glasses. She went to grab them but Damian stopped her.

"Lucy" Damian said to her driving the attention away from James "Say sorry to James"

"Sorry, Jay" She giggled as Damian handed James his glasses back.

"Guys we're going to back to the castle" Charlie said "We're cold"

They all got up and headed towards the castle. James, Lucy and Rebecca were left under the tree.

"Jay is going to marry you Becca" Lucy whispered in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca smiled down at her and up at James. James leaned in and pecked her lips, she didn't object and kissed him back. They stopped when Lucy started to make gagging noises.

Dee and Sirius were sitting in the common room. Sirius was sitting with Dee lying down her legs on his lap. Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Dezzy, what is this?" Sirius asked. She looked at him.

"That's the paper, love" She laughed. Sirius sighed and turned to face her.

"Us, Dee" Sirius said. It wasn't good he was serous, he never called her "Dee" only "Dezzy".

"Well, I like you" She explained "You like me don't you?"

"Of course" He said surprised she'd even think he didn't "But I need to know if this is us or is there more to come"

"To be honest I don't know" She admitted.

The portrait door opened and James walked in shaking his head. He was almost about to walk past Dee and Sirius but Sirius stopped him.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. James looked a Dee concise of her watching him.

"I kind of kissed Rebecca" He said. Dee stared at him his eyes bulging with fury. James didn't take a second glance at Dee and went up to his dorm. Sirius ran after him.

"What the hell?" Sirius shouted "You know Remus likes Rebecca why in merlin's name did you kiss her for"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking and Lucy was saying stuff to me and"

"You kissed her!" A shocked voice said from behind James. James turned to find Remus, red with fury.

"Do you have Quidditch later?" Damian asked Charlie as they walked hand in hand around the grounds.

"Yeah" She said as they stopped at the beach tree. Charlie was wearing Damian's jacket because he was wearing a jumper as well and Charlie was cold, he was a gentleman asking her if she wanted his coat. His coat, to Charlie, smelt like linx. They sat under the beech tree and sighed because they were finally alone, though they could her Rebecca and Lucy play ring-a-ring-a-rosy nearby. Charlie rested her head on Damian's shoulder.

"I'm best man for Xeno's wedding" Damian announced curling his fingers in her.

"So, do I have to get you a suit or do you have one" Charlie laughed.

"I'm not that bad" He defended.

"I'm so glad you saved me that night" Charlie confessed. She snuggled deeper into his warm jacket. He untwined his hand from hers and put his arm around her, as if a shield from the cold.

"So am I because if I didn't I wouldn't be here with this beautiful girl I'm able to call mine" He said. Charlie smiled. She was going to cherish this moment forever, for this was a perfect day to share with one she called her own.

"I don't want to play Quidditch tonight" Charlie moaned as we entered the changing rooms. The girls were late for Quidditch, Rebecca had to say goodbye to Lucy and Nathan, Dee couldn't seem to pry Charlie away from Damian but eventually did and Sarah, who was training because Rebecca wouldn't be there for the match tomorrow, was too busy chatting up a Hufflepuff boy called Robert MacMillan. They changed into their Quidditch robes, grabbed their brooms and walked out onto the pitch.

"You're late!" Magnus shouted down at us.

"Sorry" Dee shouted back up. They mounted their brooms and flew up to the others who were in a group circle. Magnus was giving a speech.

"Ok guys" He started "We won the match against Ravenclaw but the passing wasn't as good as I wanted it to be so I want you to pass to each other and show Sarah how because she's going to be filling in for Rebecca because she's going back to 's. Beaters, I want you to protect the Chasers more and not hitting the other teams keeper" He shot a look at Charlie who laughed and hid her face in her hair "And the keeper is as always going to save the goals. Okay. Positions!"

We went into our positions. Magnus released the bludgers, they shot into the sky with immense speed. He released the snitch then, it whizzed into the air so fast that no one say it but Dee seemed to be concentrated on finding it. Then he released the quaffle, he zoomed back to the goals and it began. Gerasim Spindle grabbed it and headed down the pitch. She passes it to James who continued down as Charlie diverted the buldger that was heading staright for him. Half way from the goals he passed it to Dee who passed it to Rebecca and Rebecca passed it to Sarah and Sarah screamed and dodged the quaffle fall.

"Sarah!" Dee screamed "You have to catch it!"

"I'm sorry" She apologized. She screamed again when a bludger came her way, Sirius hit it out of the way. Magnus roared in frustration.

"We're going to lose" He roared.

"No I can improve" Sarah protested.

"In two days?" Sirius asked unconvinced.

"Well, if I don't you have to drop out so, your choice" Sarah said with her hands on her hips as she balanced on the broom.

"We don't have a choice Magnus" Gerasim said. Magnus sighed heavily.

"Fine but you better be good" He warned. They continued to train but Charlie was easily distracted by Damian cheering her on it the stands. Sirius kept shouting at her to focus but she couldn't help it. At the end of training Sarah managed to catch the quaffle. They dismounted their brooms and went into the changing rooms and started to get changed. James approached Rebecca while talking to Sarah.

"But I'm terrible" Sarah complained.

"Sorry, could I speak with you?" He asked looking at Rebecca.

"Yeah, of course" Rebecca said smiling brightly. Sarah was also looking up at James smiling.

"About this morning…" He started.

"Forget about it, it was a stupid mistake" Rebecca interrupted. Rebecca got up and joined Charlie and Dee's conversation. James sat beside Sarah.

"What happened this morning?" Sarah asked.

"I kissed Rebecca" He said looking at Sarah. Sarah's happy bubbly expression left her face. James noticed this in an instant "I don't like her, well I do but not in that way"

Sarah believed him, Sarah had known him awhile and in that while she knew he didn't fancy Rebecca or Charlie or Dee for that matter and she convinced herself he didn't like her.

"I know" She said smiling up at him. His eyes sparkled. He wiped a strand of her silky ginger hair out of her eyes. This perfect moment was ruined.

"Sarah!" Someone exclaimed. She turned away from James' eye to find Robert MacMillan. She got up and gave him a hug. Sadness flooded James' face. "You played brilliantly" Robert praised.

"Thanks" She acknowledged. Her eyes never left a saddened James. Sarah said picked up her jacket and walked out of the changing rooms with Robert. Sirius soon joined him.

"Why the long face?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Oh, Nothing" He lied.

"Come on then" He said pulling him off the seat, he gave the girls a wave and they left the room leaving Charlie, Dee and Rebecca. Rebecca was humming to herself as she packed up her stuff. Dee and Charlie we're talking about her and Damian.

"Darlie, That sounds so cute" Dee said in a cute voice. Charlie smiled at her bag as she packed up. "You're lucky he's fit"

"Who's fit?" Damian said coming in the door.

"Speak of the devil" Dee said. Damian smiled and kissed Charlie on the cheek. Rebecca put her bag on and walked over to the group. Charlie finished packing, turned around and kissed Damian on the lips.

"Excuse me while I puke" Rebecca complained. Charlie shot her a look when they finished. Rebecca grabbed Dee's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"I was wondering, would you like to star gaze with me?" Damian asked taking her bag for her.

"I would love to" She said and they walked hand in hand out of the room and ready to star gaze.

Rebecca entered her dormitory alone; Dee went to join Sarah and Robert. She placed her bag on her four-poster bed and found a bunch of pink lupines and white roses. She picked them up and smelled them. Her favourite flowers, gorgeous. She found a note in the middle, it read;

_Missing You. _

Rebecca smiled. She knew who they were from, Remus. She knew she had to find him. She started to head to the grounds. She bumped into Dee and Sarah.

"Have you seen Remus?" She asked.

"Yeah, over at the lake" Dee said. They watched as Rebecca ran towards the lake. Dee and Sarah high-fived each other.

"Told you it would work, she just needed a little push" Sarah said.

"Yeah putting the flowers was a brilliant idea, who knew you were so clever and luckily Remus agreed to it"

Over at the lake, Rebecca reached Remus out of breath.

"Thank…you…for…the…flowers" She croaked catching her breath.

"You like them?" He asked. She nodded. Rebecca finally caught her breath anf found the words to say "I said I needed time" Remus nodded. "I think I had enough time to think"


	9. Musical Numbers are Underrated

**Musical Numbers are Underrated**

Rain. The one word to describe that day. Rain. Well of course you could add 'miserable rain' or 'pouring rain' but there was no need. The word spoke for itself.

The History of Magic classroom was quiet – to say the least. Professor Binns' voice was echoing through the classroom, along with his footsteps, emphasizing every single word with a 'stomp' of his foot.

The scratching of Charlotte's quill could be heard through the rows of desks, as she listened attentively and took notes on this – _seemingly _interesting – lecture. For some reason or another, she loved this subject. Which was strange, because you could only learn so-much about the Goblin Rebellions hundreds of years ago.

And Binns himself didn't help the matter at all. He tried to make his classes interesting, but within the first two minutes someone usually fell asleep. Though that's only because they try to sleep. It's a napping class, or a class to do unfinished homework in, because Binns is so caught-up in the story, that he fails to notice his surroundings.

As was afformentioned; Charlie was taking notes, while beside her Rebecca was half-paying attention, while struggling to keep her eyes open. In the pair of seats in front of them; Sarah was doing a Transfiguration essay and Dee was singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody', while chewing on her quill.

No one really wanted to take this tedious subject – besides Charlie – it was just sort of a left-over one. Most of them were planning to drop the class after the O.W.L's, though Charlie told them that it would be 'fun'. Of course Charlie would keep it because she enjoyed it, which was fine – but weird.

Suddenly Prof. Binns said that class was over, and everyone jumped out of their daydreams, and - in some cases – musical numbers. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 5th years pushed and shoved their way out the small door and into the corridor, all rushing for lunch.

As the girls left, they were greeted at the doorway by a charming Scotsman.

"_Is this the real life?_" he sang.

"_Is this just fantasy_?" Dee chimed in, glad someone got what she was singing.

"I can't believe you know all the words to that song!" Damian said, his brow furrowed.

"Oh, well it just comes naturally." Dee said sarcastically. Behind her Charlie was going red. Everyone began to laugh.

"What?" she asked, not liking the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"Are we really _that _embarrassing?" Sarah laughed.

"Let's just go to lunch." Charlie grabbed Damian's hand and the five made their way to the Great Hall.

As the five entered the Great Hall, they spotted the Marauders sitting half-way down the Gryffindor table. They were whispering about something, but soon changed the subject as they saw the group approach.

"So where were_ you_ lot?" Dee asked, sitting herself down next to Peter.

"Why, whatever do you mean Dezzy-kins?" Sirius asked innocently.

"She means 'why weren't you in class?'" Rebecca explained, pouring herself some water.

"That's a matter for another day dearies." He clapped his hands together and spoke like an old woman.

"What-evs." Dee laughed through a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Hey, it's rude to talk with your mouth full!" Charlie smacked Dee on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought you were in a family full of girls?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"That doesn't mean we're all ladies." Dee laughed as she took another bite of her sandwich.

That evening, Rebecca was sitting at a table in the corner of the library studying for her O.W.L's (already). She spotted Remus over at a bookshelf on the other side of the library. She really wanted for everything to be OK with them, but she just couldn't see it happening _that_ fast – it would take time.

She collected the books from the table and made her way over to the shelves to put them back – in fact the other side of the shelf that Remus was at. She placed her books in front of her and as they floated up to their different shelves, she couldn't help but peek through at Remus. He took out another book from the shelf and then their eyes met. Rebecca ducked down quickly, embarrassed that he had caught her spying on him. He laughed and made his way over to Rebecca's side of the shelf.

"So, what were you looking at that was so interesting?" Remus asked cheekily, his Marauder side showing.

"Just thought I saw a, erm... gnome!" Rebecca lied.

"Gnomes in the library; nice excuse." They both laughed at this. "So, how have you been?" he asked, still laughing.

"Fine." She started nervously "Remus, we need to talk..."

"What?" he snapped back to reality "Do you mean: 'We need to talk' or '_We need to talk_'?"

"Just listen, OK?" he nodded "How do you feel about ... us?" she felt uncomfortable asking this question, but she had to know.

"Rebecca," he said plainly "I _really _like you and by 'like' I mean 'fancy' and I would really like to be your boyfriend – if you'll have me?" he looked at her expectantly.

She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Is that a yes?" and she gave him a huge hug, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Pince, telling them that a library was only a place for affection of books. And they laughed for the third time that night.

The week had ended. Quite a lot of it was spent in Quidditch training. James, Sarah, Sirius, Charlie and Dee spent every night of that week training. Of course it was hardly worth it, as all they could fit in was a half-hour session, because the Slytherins demanded time on the Quidditch pitch too. By the end of the week, you could say that Sarah was much improved and quite skilled, but still terrified of the Bludgers. Though Sirius and Charlie promised to protect her. Rebecca's dad was getting discharged from that weekend, so she went to the hospital with Nathan to collect him

Saturday was spent doing the excessive amount of homework they were given during the week. Sunday was the match, though – of course – it was _still _raining.

"Well, what a horrible day to have a match folks," Lionel Jordan's voice boomed through the microphone "First let me introduce – winners of the first match of the season – the Gryffindors!" The crowd roared as each player was introduced and flew onto the pitch, though quite a lot a 'boo's' were received from the opposing house.

"And let's not forget to wish Sarah good luck in her first game _ever!_" the crowd clapped and some did shout 'good luck!'. "And now – Merlin help us – "

"JORDAN!" he was interrupted – as usual – by McGonagall.

"The Slytherins!" this was said with a lot less enthusiasum on Lionel's part. Quite a lot of cheers were received from the crowd, though now the Gryffindors were 'booing'.

"Chasers: Cassius Avery, Rabastian LeStrange, Arnaud Wilkes, Beaters: Brutus Mulciber and Bellatrix Black, Seeker: Regulus Black, Keeper: Evan Rosier, oh yes and Beater Bellatrix is the Captain. OK, teams in position, Madame Hooch release the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch. Oh, OK... erm Avery has the Quaffle, but wait; he's getting into some trouble with Spinnet and... Gryffindor in possesion! Spinnet up the pitch to Sarah, then to Potter, back to Sarah and... SCORE! Wow her first game and she's first to score, 10 points to Gryffindor!" the crowd was blazing now and the Slytherins looked angry. Then rain began to clear off a bit, so it was easier to see.

"Wilkes in possesion, passes to Avery and back to Wilkes, but Sarah gets in there and passes the Quaffle to Spinnet, who passes to Potter and, ooh! Just misses a Bludger shot by Bella! Passes to Spinnet, whoa! She's not holding back on those Bludgers, but Spinnet swerves past and SCORES! 20-0 to Gryffindor!" the Slytherins were getting really annoyed now.

"Okay, LeStrange passes to Wilkes, then back to LeStrange who passes to Avery, who goes up the pitch and - HAA! His broom gets hit by a Bludger shot by Prewitt! But still he passes to LeStrange who passes to Wilkes and... Oh CRAP! They score, 10-20 to Slytherin." The sadness in his voice was hillarious, but they really had nothing to worry about; Gryffindor had an amazing set of Chasers.

The game continued for a few more hours and the Snitch still hadn't been sighted. The score was 130-10 to Gryffindor and everyone was thinking the same thing 'It looks like Gryffindor will have this one.'

"Spinnet in possesion, passes to Potter who flies up the pitch and passes to Sarah. She is taking a shot an – HEY, that's not fair!" Bellatrix had wholloped a Bludger at Sarah and she was now falling about seventy-five feet from her broom. Everyone froze. "Wait, Potter's swooping down to catch her ... that's it. A time-out has been called."

James flew Sarah down to Madame Pomfrey and he and Sirius stood by her, waiting to see if she was OK. She was unconscious and wouldn't be able to play the rest of the match. They weren't allowed to bring in a substitute this late in the game, so they had to play on without her.

"OK, so we're a Chaser short, but we can manage because we're 120 points up." Magnus was giving them 'pep-talk' "But we need to catch that Snitch!" everyone was now looking at Dee "Dee, I could've sworn I saw it myself a couple of times – "

Dee interrupted him "I know, but he just keeps on bugging me, or saying stuff that annoys me, so I think of different ways to punch him and then I lose focus a – "she was just rambling now.

"Stuff like what?" Sirius interjected, curious of what his brother was saying.

"Look, now's not the time," Magnus continued "Dee you have to focus! Chasers: Keep up the good work. And Beaters: the Slytherins are getting rough, so I want you to keep your guard and to stick with the Seeker; they're gonna go for her next." He gestured towards Dee "And – actually just keep an eye on everyone, they might be trying to pick us off, one by one." He pointed to each of them, looking slightly paranoid.

And with that and a few hugs and kisses for Sarah, they went back to the battlefield.

The game had carried on. The Chasers were playing brilliantly and still scoring, with only the two of them. Bludgers were blasting everywhere and Sirius and Charlie were hitting all of them. Sirius and his nasty cousin – Bellatrix – were now having a sort of 'bludger war', just constantly firing them at each other while Charlie fended off all the ones headed towards the other players. Sirius was most likely using the Bludgers as an anger outlet towards Bellatrix for hitting his sister, but Bellatrix was only hitting them at Sirius because she was evil – _and_ mad.

The score was now 150-10 to Gryffindor and all they needed was to catch that Snitch and they would win.

Dee was hovering above everyone else, but unfortunately, Regulus was too. She could've sworn she saw a glint of gold somewhere on the pitch, but it would just disappear straight away – without a trace. Magnus kept signaling her to some part of the pitch, but she wouldn't be able to see with all the rain and anyway; Regulus would be hot on her tail.

"Dee Spindle is making her way towards the very far edge of the pitch. She must've spotted the Snitch! But of course, it is impossible to see anything in this weather!" But she had seen it. And now she was stuck at the end of the pitch with – wait for it ... Regulus, and he was being completely annoying. And the thing that really got under her skin was that he didn't even care that his own sister got hit by a bludger and was now unconscious. In fact; he was making _jokes_ about it. She knew that Regulus and Sarah didn't get along, but it was still mean. And the other stuff he was coming out with was just _horrible _and really hurt her feelings.

Her blood was boiling. She couldn't stand it any longer. So she lunged herself at him – to punch him – but he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Ooh, looks like the Seekers are having a little disagreement – GO DEE!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted once-more.

"He can't do that! Oh but wait, I think _that _git has spotted the Snitch! Oh no, he's going for it. Dee, come-on; un-twist your arm! OK, she picks up speed, but Regulus is just too close! Oh come-on, ram into him! Grab the tail of his broom, come on – OH CRAP ... Regulus catches the Snitch! DAMN FU – "

"Jordan, do I have to say it again?" McGonagall shouted exasperatedly, while sounding slightly disappointed at their lose.

"Oh, come on Professor. You feel the same way, right? 160-150 to Slytherin, _they_ win – _yipee_ ..." his tone was both sarcastic and far from excited.

The Slytherin crowd roared while pounding their fists in the air, some making their way to the pitch to congratulate the team – or just Regulus. The Gryffindors all looked really sad and disappointed – because they all really thought that they were going to win. The team landed on the pitch and made their way over to where Madame Pomfrey was keeping Sarah (in a mini-infirmary just off the side of the changing rooms).

No one said a thing until they heard Sarah's voice; "Hey ... James?" she whimpered slightly. The team crowded around the bed, while Madame Pomfrey ushered them to give her some space. "Did we win?" she asked hopefully.

"Erm ... let's just forget about that for now," James stroked her curly, red hair "You just get some rest, yeah?"

"M'kay ..." and quickly enough, she had drifted back to sleep. Sirius watched James with Sarah and couldn't help but smile to himself.

The team was rather quiet, as was expected. Damian, Remus and Peter had come down from the stands to see how Sarah was after being hit. Magnus and Gerasim had gone to the changing rooms and would be back later to check on everyone. There was cheers to be heard from the grounds, with the Slytherins still celebrating their _outrageous _win.

James was sitting by Sarah's bed, stroking her hand and singing the _Pokémon_ theme tune. Occasionally she would hum along and James would get all excited, thinking that she had woken up, but then Sirius would say; "She sings that song in her sleep _all _the time." Then James would sigh and continue to sing it, just in case it made a difference.

Remus was thinking of Rebecca. He was thinking about their time on The Astronomy Tower and their talk in the library. He wished she was here, because her laughter would cheer everyone up – it was contageous. She made everything better and he didn't feel as bad about himself – his affliction. Sure, she had to think about it for a while, but she deserved that because it was a lot to take in. He remembered her eyes and the way they sparkled that night under the stars and that would be enough for now.

Damian and Charlie were sitting down on a bench, near the door. Damian held Charlie's small hands in his, and she stared into his deep eyes. You_ could_ say that they were going out, because it certainly looked like it. They were perfect for each other and no one could deny it. They talked a lot, mostly about the match. Charlie wanted to wait until Sarah woke up, because she got hit on the head and wanted to make sure she was OK.

"So what's your oldest brother's name?" Damian asked, taking in Charlotte's beauty.

"Oh, that's Gideon. Don't worry – he's nice." She laughed, just in case he felt intimidated. "And then there's my sister; Molly. She and her husband have the cutest boys!" The thought of them seemed to cheer her up after losing the match.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Sirius comforted Dee.

"Let's not talk about it," she said from her place on his lap "It was stupid."

"Why did you try and hit him?" he asked, still pressing the matter.

"Why not?" she said simply.

"Well, I dunno. You just don't normally do stuff like that." He sounded a bit concerned.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Now let's just shut-up for a while." She sighed and lay her head on his chest. While they both rested after the tiresome match.

Peter was standing at the door of the small infirmary, staring out at the empty Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin team was probably off celebrating and gloating to the Gryffindors about their win – which was very unexpected, by the way.

He turned around and looked in at his friends. Remus and James were sitting at Sarah's side, not talking though. Remus was no doubt thinking about Rebecca, though no one really knew where he stood with her – because of him being a werewolf. The same thing went for James and Sarah, were they together or was Sarah with that Robert bloke, but everyone knows that James loves Sarah so it's just a matter of time. He looked over to Sirius and Dee, they were sitting in silence, Dee was asleep on Sirius' lap and he looked to be resting too, though occasionally looking over at Sarah to check on her. No one knew what was going on with the two of them and they were afraid to ask, but Peter came to the conclusion that they were _definitely_ more than just friends, but that they just couldn't comprehend that.

Then he saw Charlie, sitting over with Damian. Peter liked Damian – he was hard not to like – but he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. Though he sort of began to think that it was just a small crush he had on Charlie, because he did like her as a friend and wanted her to be happy. It was completely obvious that Damian was the one who made her happy, because they just fit together perfectly and Peter couldn't see himself standing a chance against someone like Damian. But a boy can dream.

When Sarah was discharged from the Hospital Wing, they all got back to their normal routine at Hogwarts. Sarah had to go for a small check-up every day for the next couple of weeks, because Madame Pomfrey said that she might suffer some slight dizziness or headaches and wanted to give her a potion to stop that.

They had another Hogsmeade trip coming up that weekend and everyone was excited; as it was an unusual occurance to have them so often. Everyone had come to the conclusion that the teachers were having some sort of meeting and wanted most of the students out of the school, which they were all perfectly fine with.

Rebecca had gotten back from visiting her dad on Monday and said that he was getting much better and was on the road to recovery. She also said that Lucy was now perfectly healthy and that Nathan was forced to return to Hogwarts by their father, because he had his N.E.W.T's this year and he _needed _to study.

She would be allowed to visit her father and Lucy before Christmas though, because Dumbledore thought that it might make Rebecca and Nathan less anxious about their family when it came to studying and their different classes.

They had gotten a lot of homework that week and James and Sirius were still serving detentions for setting fire to the school. Remus and Rebecca's relationship was progressing and they both seemed happy about it, so no one questioned them too much about what was actually going on.

It was Saturday and the group of them were headed to Hogsmeade. They didn't go together, they went in pairs. Remus went with Rebecca and they had a talk about books and their relationship. Charlie went with Damian on their first proper date, which Charlie was squeeling about the night before. Dee and Sirius went on their first proper date with just the two of them. Sarah was asked to go with Robert Macmillan, which made things very awkward between her and James. While James and Peter just went as friends because they were dateless.

On the path to Hogsmeade Remus and Rebecca were walking, while feeling a bit more comfortable around each other than last week. Rebecca was wearing a black and floral dress with black laced up court-shoes – with a high-heel – and with the outfit she wore light pink, sparkly earrings. Beside her Remus wore a scarlett red woolly-jumper and a pair of black jeans with his hands in his pockets.

When they reached Hogsmeade village they went to the book shop; Tomes and Scrolls and the Post Office, they wanted to send letters to their families, but give their owls – Loony and Cocoa – a rest. Then they went to Honeydukes – of course – and ran into Sarah and Robert who seemed to be having a good time, though they couldn't help but feel sorry for James. But while they were there they bought _tons_ of chocolate and Rebecca stocked up on Sugar Quills and of course the chocolate _had _to be Honeydukes Finest.

While they were walking through the streets Rebecca began to talk:

"So, what's the story with us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, furrowing his brow.

"Well ... are we going out or what?" they were now answering their questions with questions.

"Well I don't know – " but Remus was interrupted.

"You said the other day!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah but then I remembered that you kissed James and that sort of changes things." He explained.

"Look," she turned to face him "I didn't mean to kiss James, it was a mistake and I don't even know how it happened."

"OK, I just want to know that you and James don't have a thing." He told her.

"I assure you we don't." She patted him on the shoulder.

Then he put his arm out for her to take; "Shall we?" he asked cheekily.

"We shall." She replied in a posh voice. And so they were on their way to The Three Broomsticks.

Damian and Charlie were sitting in Madame Puddifoots drinking tea and eating biscuits. Charlie wasn't exactly sure what she made of this _incredibly_ strange café because the décor was quite eccentric. She didn't like tea either, so she took tiny sips at a time and stuffed her face with biscuits, because she liked biscuits. By the looks of it; Damian didn't like tea either. So they both began to laugh, quietly though, so as to not upset the staff. They paid for the tea and left, glad to breathe the fresh air of the busy village.

"That was... unusual." Damian said.

"Yes, it was, erm – unique." Charlie giggled.

"So you don't drink tea?" he asked her.

"No, it's not my cup of tea." She tried not to laugh, but then Damian began to and they laughed their way up the street.

Charlie was wearing a pink, puffy skirt with her Owl t-shirt and black cardigan. She also had a gold Owl pendant around her neck. Damian wore a royal-blue top and a pair of grey jeans (seemed like he was trying to sport the Ravenclaw colours).

They visited Scrivenshafts Quill Shop because they both needed more parchment and quills. Then they visited Zonkos Joke Shop and bumped into Peter and James attempting to prank some Slytherins. They snogged a couple of times but left the shop after Charlie heard a loud 'bang' and got scared, so they made their way to The Three Broomsticks.

As Sirius and Dee were skipping down the path to Hogsmeade Village, they were singing a song called 'Where's Your Mama Gone?' but then Sirius couldn't remember the words, so they were going to start singing another song when he grabbed Dee's hand and pulled her off the path.

"Where are we going?" Dee asked, laughing, but a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Here." They stopped at the Shrieking Shack.

"Why are we here?" she asked, still confused.

"Because ..." he dragged her right up to the fence "this is where the magic happens!"

"'_Magic'_?" she laughed and did air-quotes for the word 'magic' "In case you haven't noticed; we go to a school that teaches us '_magic'_." She was talking to him as if he was a baby.

"OK, OK, I get it!" he waved his hands in front of her. "But Dezzy, this is where we have our moonlight adventures!" now he was doing 'jazz hands'.

"Wait, this is where Remus – " she lowered her voice " – where he transforms?"

"Indeed it is." He looked quite proud.

"Wow, it's – I can't believe we didn't figure this out before!" Dee said incredulously.

"Don't worry, we're very good at keeping secrets." He tapped the side of his nose in a knowing way.

"So there's more secrets then?" she asked cheekily, seeing her opportunity. But he didn't answer and grabbed her hand again as they skipped down to the village.

Dee was wearing a long, black tank-top, with the 'Batman' logo on it, a pair of faded jeans and Sirius' red Gryffindor hoodie. Sirius wore a pair of jeans and a bright-yellow t-shirt, minus his red hoodie.

They paid visits to many shops and spent quite a lot of time in Zonkos, where they saw James and Peter – though James didn't look too happy. They also went to Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, where they listened to various wizarding tunes and expressed their like and dislikes for different musics, for example: neither of them liked Celestina Warbeck. They were also talking about what Muggle music they liked, The Beatles, Wings and Tom Jones (Though that was mostly Dee). They bought Bertie Botts' Every Flavoured Beans in Honeydukes and went to Gladrags Wizardwear where Dee bought Sirius a pair of Screaming Socks that should've sent some sort of message about the hygiene of his feet.

Sirius wanted to go to Spintwitches and Dee wanted to go to Dervish & Banges, but Sirius said that they could go after a drink in The Three Broomsticks. Though Dee didn't want to, so they had to bargain. They made their way to The Three Broomsticks, Sirius giving Dee a piggyback and her shouting "Onwards!" every few minutes. They were quite a sight.

Sarah and Robert were having a great time. He was witty, handsome and manly and he was also a very kind person. But something was nagging her. She wasn't sure what, but then she remembered; James. He had been so lovely this past week, helping her and refusing to leave the Hospital Wing until he was sure she was OK. She liked James, she really did, but she just didn't know how she felt about him – romantically – yet. It was quite a pickle, but Robert was nice and she was having a good time, so there was nothing to worry about.

Robert was a Hufflepuff. Sarah like Hufflepuffs – well most of them. She liked the sound of the word too – Huff-le-puff. But that wasn't the point, that was not why she liked Robert.

They went to _a lot_ of shops and bought _a lot_ of things. They saw Remus and Rebecca in Honeydukes and chatted for a while. Robert bought her about five Chocolate Frogs and anything else she said looked pretty. He was spoiling her, which she didn't mind and she did share absolutely everything he bought, so when they entered The Three Broomsticks they were completely _stuffed_.

"Hey!" Rebecca shouted across the Inn as the two made their way through the crowds of students and various people.

"Hi." Sarah took a seat beside Sirius who was singing 'Imagine' by John Lennon with Dee.

"Erm, Sarah I'm just gonna go talk to my friends for a while, okay?" Robert pointed towards his friends, sitting at a table at the other side of the Inn.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll talk to you later." And he swooped down and gave her a hug, but didn't dare give her a kiss on the cheek because her brother was sitting right there.

"So Sasa, _he _seems nice!" Dee giggled, Rebecca began to giggle too. Remus and Sirius began to get slightly suspicious.

"Do you think he's better looking than us?" Remus asked the two.

"No, of course not." Rebecca patted him on the cheek, still giggling. Both boys still looked suspicious and now Sarah was giggling.

"It's just a thing they do."

"What – _giggle_ about other boys?" Sirius asked incredulously. Dee exploded with laughter and fell off her chair.

Charlie and Damian took a seat each, beside each other. "So who said what now?" Charlie grinned at her friends.

"Well Dee's on the floor and these two are laughing so much that they can't talk." Remus explained to them.

"Why are you laughing?" Damian was curious about the groups reason for thinking this was so normal. "And why is Desirae on the floor?"

"Yeah, mate she just does that when she laughs. For some reason or another?" he looked down at Dee, still laughing and starting to draw attention.

"And these two are laughing because they're weirdos!" Charlie hit Rebecca on the shoulder and told her to "shut-up" because they were getting embarrassing, though Damian didn't mind. Sarah finally caught her breath and told everyone why they were laughing.

"They were just doing that _thing_ where they talk about a boy and try to embarrass you." She had stopped laughing now "You know Charlie, remember we did it do you with the Damian-being-well-fit thing." She knew she had embarrassed Charlie and was now trying to stifle her laughter. Damian just laughed though. And Remus and Sirius didn't get it at all but fake-laughed with bewildered expressions on their faces.

James and Peter came in with their arms full of Zonko products, laughing about something that Peter had said. They plonked themseles down on seats beside Sarah and Dee and began showing the Marauders and Damian what they bought. The girls talked about clothes and Quidditch.

Then who had to enter the Inn, only the Slytherins. They were almost sniggering at the Gryffindors and they scowled back. Regulus looked very smug and Dee had to clench the side of the table to stop herself from attacking him. Bellatrix let out a maniacle laugh and Sarah started making faces at her and had to keep drinking her Butterbeer to stop herself from shouting abuse at her evil cousin, who could've _killed_ her.

They tryed to ignore the Slytherins laughs and stood their ground. And when they finished their drinks they picked up their purchases and went out to the High Street to shop some more.


	10. Vilonce Is Never The Answer

**Violence Is Never The Answer **

The day began cloudy with a slight bit of rain now and then. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had Herbology together. Joy!. They were enemies ever since the founders of Hogwarts but ever since the match it had gotten worse, glares at meals time snide remarks in the corridors, Dee was finding it hard to keep her anger in. Everyone could feel the tension between the two houses, even the teacher. Rebecca was standing beside and Slytherin with long black hair who went by the name of Severus Snape. Rebecca thought her was quite nice, she also stood beside Sarah. Sarah beside Dee and Dee beside Charlie. Professor Sprout came in with a big bright smile on her face. She called the class to order.

"Now class today we will be going over something we learned over the year you've been here for your O.W.L's" She said sweetly "So can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is? Or have you forgotten"

Rebecca's, Remus's, Lily's and a few Slytherin's hand shot into the air.

"Eh, Miss Valentine?"

"A Mandrake, also known as Mandragora, is a plant which root looks like a child. Its cry is fatal to the naked ear but if not fully grown it's cry is would merely make the person fall unconscious" Rebecca informed.

"Very good, Miss Valentine" Sprout praised "Five points to Gryffindor"

Rebecca smiled proudly to herself.

"Now go into pairs and we shall start planting" She told us. We went into our pairs, Charlie and Dee, Rebecca and Sarah.

"Now put your ear the earmuffs on and when you have that done grab a pot and stand with your partner" She told us. They placed our earmuffs on our ears and waited until we were told to start. Rebecca lifted the Mandrake the same time as Charlie did. Everyone cringed as they heard the slight piercing cry behind there earmuffs. Frank Longbottom fainted with shock.

"Put them in the pots and put soil around them" Sprout shouted over the cry. Sarah and Dee started putting soil around them. When everyone was finished, Professor Sprout put them on table on the outside on the greenhouse. She picked up Frank in her arms and started to walk out the door.

"Now" She said "I want you to be on your best behaviour while I bring Mr Longbottom up to the hospital wing"

She left. The whole greenhouse started chatting and laughing. Dee could see behind Rebecca - who was two people on front of her - Regulas was standing giving her faces. Her temper flared. She ran straight over to them and braced herself for what she was about to do. She raised her hand in a fist and punched his nose. Regulas held his nose in pain, gasping. Dee had a smug face on.

"Go Dee Go Dee!" Sarah chanted.

"Desirae Delilah Spindle and Sarah Magdelene Black" Rebecca's voice shouted. Sarah stopped straight away but Dee didn't take her eyes off the gasping Regulas. "Violence is never the key and I've told you this and numerous occasions but you never listen"

"Rebecca, Shut Up!" Charlie shouted "If you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all"

Rebecca eyed them as if to say How-Dare-You. Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse. She gasped when she laid eyes on Regulas. Dee's hand was still in the form of a fist.

"Who is the cause of this?" She asked in an unusual harsh tone of voice. Everyone stepped aside to let Dee into Sprouts full view. "Desirae Spindle, I thought you would know better. This is only a warning but one more squabble like this and I assure you you'll be in detention but for now five points OFF Gryffindor"

The Gryffindors made a noise of disappointment.

"Could someone please fix Mr Black's nose, Remus go ahead"

Remus walked up to Regulas. He was taller than him. He raised his wand and said clearly "Episkey". Regulas grunted in pain and his nose was fixed.

They were all sitting in the great hall apart from Rebecca who was still a little peed off with Charlie for telling her to shut up.

"I bet you she's making a big speech with big fancy words and stuff" Charlie said. Sarah laughed.

"Of course she is that's how she tells us how she feels" She said back. The great hall door opened and Rebecca sauntered over to them.

"Speak of the Devil" Charlie whispered to Damian who had taken a seat next to her.

"Hi, Little Leprechaun" Sirius greeted. Rebecca glared at him.

"I just wanted to say that I have better things to say then any of you but you don't listen do you think that I care that Damian is "Well Fit" or that Sirius' hair is lovely today. I don't care" Rebecca said "And I have a perfect right to say what I want to"

Damian stood up protecting himself and Charlie. "Hey!" He shouted. Rebecca gave him what the girls called "The Devil's Glare" It terrified most people and it looked as if she was going to bite the head of the person. He sat back down almost hiding behind Charlie.

"I'm off to the library" She said at last "Would you like to come?" She asked turning to Remus. He gathered his stuff and together they walked out of the great hall.

"I think she was possessed" Peter said slightly shaken.

"The look" Damian said.

"Is what we call "The Devil's Glare" Charlie explained cuddling close to Damian reassuring him "It's quite scary really"

"The Little Leprechaun can bite" Sirius said laughing as he put his hand around Dee's shoulders.

"She hates it when you call her that" Dee told him.

"She'll have to get used to it"

Damian, Charlie and Peter were out by the lake. The evening was drawing to an end. Charlie was sitting in the middle of the two boys. She wore Damian's big jacket and it smelt like linx. Damian soon moved on front of Charlie sitting face to face with her and Peter.

"Lottie will you tell him that he will have a girlfriend" Damian said speaking to Peter. Charlie turned to Peter and looked at his cubby face.

"Peter I'm sure any girl would love to go out with you" She said.

"Like who?"

"Well all you have to do is look and she's probably staring you right in the face" Charlie reassured. She looked at Damian; he gave her the thumbs up. She turned back to Peter whose lips hit hers with immense force. She felt herself been pulled away and then she saw on front of her Damian and his hand covered in blood and Peter on the ground his mouth bleeding and him holding his jaw.

"Touch her again and it'll be worse" He threatened his Scottish accent ringing with fury. He helped Charlie up and the started to walk back to the castle. Peter felt like hitting himself. It was bad kissing her but on front of Damian, how could he of been so stupid. He got up and made his way to the hospital wing.

Rebecca and Remus were sitting at a table. Rebecca was reading a book on the goblin war for The History of Magic. She was leaning against Remus as he had his arm across the back of her chair.

"I have to leave in a minute" He told her.

"Why?" She whined.

"The full moon is tonight" He muttered to her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You said you were okay with it"

"I'm positively fine with it but it's just I need to get used to it, not every boyfriend I had turned into a Werewolf once a month" She joked. He laughed.

"Your Birthday is coming up soon, right?" He asked.

"Next month, I'm surprised you remembered" She said stunned.

"I would never forget anything like t—" Remus started.

"Moony!" Sirius's voice shouted "Come on"

Remus got up off the seat. He moved a strand of hair away from her bright grey eyes and kissed her lips softly.

"Remus and Rebecca what have I told you!" Mrs Pince barked. Remus laughed slightly and followed Sirius out the door. Rebecca sat there for twenty minutes trying to read the book but was unable to concentrate on it. She decided to gather her stuff and head back to her dorm. She looked at where Remus had sat, he left his red jumper behind. She picked it up and headed out the door but not towards the common room but the school grounds.

Dee and Sarah were sitting in the common room, having a casual chat but the subject changed from Quidditch and _Pokémon, _to Sarah's Mam.

"I know who she is" Sarah informed.

"What's her name?" Dee aksed.

"Ella Falahee" Sarah said "I'm going to see her over the midterm. Dumbledore said I could go after the feast"

"That's brilliant Sasa" Dee squealed "You can meet your mother and maybe half siblings"

Sarah nodded. They fire began to burn out and the girls went to bed.

"Where's Becca?" Charlie asked as she entered the room.

"No clue She'll be fine though"

Rebecca ran up the stairs of the Astronomy tower and stopped abruptly when she saw a tall boy with short brown hair looking through the telescope.

"Excuse me am I interrupting?" Rebecca asked shyly.

"No not at all" He said turning back to the telescope.

"Why are you up here?"

"Learning about the dog star" He told her "I'm Stephen Dagger, by the way"

"Rebecca Valentine"

"Very nice to meet you" He said and turned back to the telescope.

Rebecca crossed the tower and sat against the wall and used Remus's red jumper as a blanket. It almost fitted her when she curled her legs up because he was so tall and she was so small. She took out her book on Goblin Wars and started to read. Suddenly there was a loud howl from down below. Stephen looked up fascinated.

"The forbidden forest interests me" Stephen said "But I don't know what could have made that noise"

He looked confused and utterly puzzled. Rebecca smiled to herself, she really wanted to say "My boyfriend, he's a sexy beast" but decided against it. The howling went on all night. Rebecca didn't know why but the sound comforted her.

Dee sat in History of Magic with Charlie, Sarah and The Marauders.

"Where on earth is she?" Remus asked worried.

"Calm down" Charlie said "Just because she wasn't in her bed this morning and wasn't there when we went to bed doesn't mean she's hurt in anyway"

Remus's face dropped.

"I'm going to go look for her" He said standing up just then the door opened and Rebecca crept in. She sighed in relief when she saw Professor Binns wasn't there.

"Where on earth have you been?" Sarah shouted. Rebecca yawned.

"Astronomy Tower"

Before more questions could be asked Professor Binns entered the room. Rebecca took a seat next to Remus. She felt really tired. She was up all night listening to Remus's howls. Professor Binns sat down and started reading. On front of Rebecca sat Sarah and James. They were whispering back and forth about Halloween and Sarah's Mum but suddenly Professor Binns shouted.

"Miss Valentine the class room is for learning not sleeping and the same goes for you Mr Black!" He barked. James looked behind him. Rebecca shot up the same time Sirius did.

"Sorry, Professor" They both said. After the class they went to the great hall. Rebecca rested her shoulder on Remus's shoulder as the others ate.

"Why are you so tired?" Dee asked.

"I was on the Astronomy Tower all night" she said in a low voice.

"And why were you up there?" Sirius asked in a little baby voice.

"I was listening to Remus" She said closing her eyes.

"Wake up" James said throwing a roll at her head. Rebecca grunted and waved an arm in the air.

Halloween night was cold and the sound of the wind through the trees was very creepy and scared the living daylights out of Sarah. She was leaving in the morning and Sirius suggested a game of Spin-The-Bottle. They all agreed though they knew they would regret it. They sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle. They decided to make it fair they would start with Charlie because of alphabetical order. She was about to spin the bottle when Rebecca interrupted her.

"No tongues" She said. Everyone agreed accept Sirius but the went with her rule. She spun the bottle slightly nervous. It landed on James. She sighed in relief because James wasn't the worst to kiss. Everyone laughed apart from Sarah her face fell. James and Charlie pecked each other's lips. Rebecca clapped loudly. James then spun the bottle it landed on Sirius, Everyone howled with laughter.

"Give me some sugar, Prongs" He laughed, James pecked his cheek. They were still laughing. Sirius then spun the bottle and it landed on Rebecca. Sirius cheekily winked at Rebecca as he leaned in for a peck on the lips. Rebecca then spun the bottle it landed on Peter. Her face went into complete awkwardness. She stood up.

"I can't take this anymore, it's too much too much" She faked crying and ran to her dormitory.

"I think that's enough drama for the night" Sarah said walking with Dee up to the Dormitory. Peter then sat at the edge of the couch.

"Bad idea" Charlie said "That's Sheldon's spot"

Sheldon is Charlie's tabby cat. He was a very smart cat and loved a certain spot on the couch. Suddenly they heard a hissing sound and then suddenly this big lump of ginger fired its self at Peter. Peter screamed trying to get the ginger ball of his face then Charlie said "Down" And Sheldon jumped down from Peter's scratched face. Peter jumped of the chair and went up to his dorm. Charlie couldn't help but laugh and stroke Sheldon's soft ginger fur.

The next morning the said goodbye to Sarah and went down for breakfast. The owl post came in. Loony, Rebecca's owl, and Ham, Dee's owl came with a howler. Rebecca decided to open hers first. It burst open and her Dad's voice blared.

"Rebecca Elizabeth Valentine how could you fall asleep during class! You know I don't accept this! If it happens again you will be greatly punished and there will be no more reading for a full month and you won't be able to buy you way out of it! Have a good time at the ball, Blossom"

It went up in flames and Rebecca's face was filled with embarrassment. Remus held her close.

"Aw, you're my little Blossom" He teased.

Rebecca started to bang her head of the table. Charlie forced her to stop.

"You're drawing attention" She said.

"I'm surprised there's any left to draw" She said. Dee decided to open hers, it burst open and her Mother's voice filled her hall.

"DESIRAE SPINDLE!" It roared "Why on earth would you punch Regulas Black. His family are from a very high part and us half- bloods can't go around punching the higher class, now this is only a warning but if anything like this should happen again you will not be allowed to fly Kevin!"

It was over, Dee looked mortified. Remus broke the silence.

"I could punch Regulas if I wanted to" He said.

"Of course you could, darling" Rebecca said. Remus looked at her not sure if she was messing or serous but continued to eat.

"So who's Kevin?" James asked.

"My Hippogriff" Dee answered, nobody replied to this having a hippogriff as a pet was mad but Dee was so it was okay for her.

Meanwhile in North London. Sarah was at the front door of her Mother's house. She walked up her Pokémon jumper with a Pikachu tail and ears blowing in the wind. She knocked on the door and thirty year old ginger hair women answered the door.

"Ella Falahee?"

"Yes"

"Hi, I'm Sarah Black, your daughter


	11. Natural Girliness and the art of wooing

Natural Girliness, the Art of Wooing and Deal Number Eight

It was a nice house, quite big, but still nice. Ella Falahee poured tea for her long-lost daughter, her hands shaking as she did so. Sarah looked around the room; there were no photographs on the walls, no memories on view. Maybe she wasn't a sentimental person. The woman in front of her – her mother – seemed so nice, but all she did was stare at Sarah in shock.

Sarah cleared her throat and the woman fell back into reality. She now sat well-composed – her red hair thrown elegantly over her shoulder – on a brown and gold patterned armchair, her elbow resting on a cream scatter-cushion.

Sarah was sitting on a couch of similar design that was swallowing her up, so she had to scoot forwards every once in a while so as to not spill her tea.

"So...?" Sarah began awkwardly, her lips hidden behind her cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Her mother apologized, her voice very high-pitched "Sarah, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't sure if they changed your name or not." She laughed nervously "I – "

"Why did you leave me?" Sarah blurted out.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry." She looked genuine "Your father didn't want me to see you. I would've kept you if I could – "

But she was interrupted again "Well, why didn't you then?" Sarah tried to calm herself down, she thought of squirrels – yes that would do the trick, ooh and biscuits!

"I really wanted to. Do they treat you right?" she asked in a concerned tone for her daughter.

"Well... they feed me, and the old cow said that I should be grateful for that."

"But?" knew something was up.

"They're an evil, pure-blooded, evil wizarding family, what else do I have to say?" Sarah shrugged.

"Are you an only child?" Sarah felt like she was being interviewed now.

"No, I have two brothers – well half-brothers – Sirius and Regulus."

"Are they nice?" she sipped some more tea.

"Regulus is horrible, but Sirius is lovely." Sarah smiled as she thought of her – lovely – brother "He has the same sort of view on the whole 'horrible family' thing as I do."

"Maybe I could meet him sometime?" asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably, she didn't want things to move too fast. Her own father didn't even know she had gone looking for her biological mother. "Erm, yeah... maybe."

Sarah and her mother talked for another little while. She didn't find out too much about her, but she was told some of the funny memories her mother and her friends had had. They laughed about other stuff – like Sarah and her friends, and Sarah told her all about the Quidditch match she had played a few weeks before.

As Sarah left that evening she felt much less nervous than when she'd arrived. She was contented that she had found her _real _mother and that – hopefully – she would always be there for her. They said that they would write to each other and maybe even meet up at Christmas.

The group were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying their short time off.

Remus and Rebecca were quizzing each other on Charms Theory, seeing who could answer the questions quicker. They would tell jokes and make funny faces, laughing as they did so.

Sirius and Dee were sitting in their spot – the alcove by the fireplace – and whispering about stuff. They would occasionally peer out the window behind them or peck each other on the lips. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at this.

Charlie was painting her nails and drawing a picture of an elephant at the same time. She also engaged in brief conversation with James and Peter, though half the time she had no clue what they were talking about.

Sarah entered the room a little while later, thinking that the sight of her friends was quite strange. They all socialized with each other for a while – though Sarah didn't talk about her mother – but soon got tired and said goodnight.

The next few weeks flew by. They didn't have to play another Quidditch match until after Christmas, but did go to watch the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff one, to cheer Damian on. Ravenclaw won, 190-90.

Winter was in full swing at Hogwarts. It had begun to snow heavily towards the end of November and it continued on into December. People were getting excited for Christmas and the well-anticipated break.

Towards the beginning of December, the group were sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast when Rebecca pulled out a hat.

"Can I have that?" asked Charlie "My ears are cold!" she rubbed her ears.

"Not yet." Rebecca replied, simply.

"Why not?" she leaned in to her friend.

"Because we need to pick names."

"For what?"

"Merlin, Mary and Joseph!" Dee flung her arms up in the air.

"Weren't you listening at all!" Sarah poked her friend "Or were you too busy off in dreamland with this bloke?" she was now poking Damian as well as Charlie. Charlie slapped Sarah's hand away and turned to the Marauders with a questioning look.

"Now come on, even _I _knew there was gonna be a Secret Santa!" Sirius said to the group.

"Oh, right – _that_!" Charlie realised.

The group began to clap their hands slowly and say 'Well done'.

"So go on." Rebecca was shaking the bag at everyone. "Now remember: No telling _anyone _who you got!"

It was Friday the 8th of December, and the girls had just finished a very long day 'studying' in their classes. They were up in their dorm, planning how to spend Saturday – the lovely Rebecca Valentine's birthday.

"So, what have you planned for my party?" Rebecca asked, cheekily.

"What? What party?" Sarah joked.

"Yeah, we have no clue _what _you're talking about!" Charlie said sarcastically, while reading an issue of _Witch Weekly_.

"Don't worry about it Becca," Dee said from her yoga mat on the floor "_We _haven't forgotten." She raised her eyebrows towards Sarah and Charlie and they giggled. Rebecca made an exasperated sound towards her friends, pulled up her covers and went to sleep; wondering what would happen the next day.

The girls took a while to get ready that morning. They did their make-up and picked out the perfect outfits for their trip to Hogsmeade – which coincidentially happened to fall on Rebecca's 16th birthday, by the way. They had some Christmas shopping to do and of course they had _stunning _dresses to buy for the Christmas Ball.

They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning and when they saw the Marauders, they went over to them. When they reached the table, Remus stood up to give Rebecca a hug and kiss "Happy birthday, Blossom." He teased her there at the end.

"Thank-you." Rebecca kissed him back.

"Everyone, it's the Leprechaun's birthday!" Sirius cheered.

"Could you please not call me that?" Sirius crossed his arms and looked at her arrogantly "Just for today?" she pleaded, his expression soon changed, because Dee had pinched his thigh.

"Consider it done!" he winced, struggling to put on a smile.

They sat talking for a while, about how they would spend their day. Rebecca really wanted to know what she was getting for her birthday present, but no one was willing to tell.

When they finished up breakfast – just before they left the table – Rebecca's owl Loony flew into the Great Hall, with two envolopes tied to her legs. Rebecca untied them and opened the first, it read:

_Dear Blossom,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I can't believe you're 16, you're growing up so fast! Sure, it feels like only yesterday you were playing with your rag-dolls and playing Princesses (with Nathan)._

_I know your mother would be so proud (God bless her) if she was alive now. Proud of the woman you've become – so responsible and clever and beautiful. You remind me of her and I know you're going to do something great, just like her._

_Anyway Blossom; I know you'll have a lovely day with your friends. There's something small that I found a couple of weeks ago, in the envelope. I hope you like it. I've also enclosed some money for you to spend while you're shopping (Nathan told me about Hogsmeade) and I hope you spend it well._

_Listen, I best be off; Lucy wants to send her letter and I'm taking her to Dublin, because she needs a new pair of shoes. Write back soon!_

_All my love,_

_Dad x_

Rebecca could feel a tear falling down her cheek. She wished her mother was alive today, even ten seconds with her would be enough. Remus wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tight, because he could see her tears. She peeked back in the envelope and found a small photo frame – small enough to fit in an envelope. In the photo frame there was a picture, a picture she had never seen before. It was of her and her mam. Her mam was tickling her and Rebecca was in a fit of giggles. They both looked so happy. Rebecca was surprised by how much she actually looked like her mother, she was definitely her mother's daughter. It was one of the only pictures of just the two of them.

She coughed out a sob – a happy sob – and she leaned into Remus' chest. He kissed her on the forehead as she placed the items in her bag.

Her brother Nathan approached his little sister and wished her a 'Happy Birthday' too.

"Hey Nath," Rebecca laughed "Listen to this." She read out the next letter, it was from Lucy:

"_Deer Becca,_

_Happy Burthday!_

_I hav missed you. Daddy and me are going to Dublin and I am gonna get some new shoes! I am planing on geting anuther pear of fairy-wings – puprle ones!_

_Daddy says there is gonna be a Chirstmas Ball and your gonna buy a pretty dress. I think that you will look like a prinscess, and then you will hav a prinsce too becos you are beauitiful!_

_I love you very very very much! (And Nath too!)_

_Lucy Annabel Valentine _

__

Rebecca and Nathan laughed at their younger sister's antics. Rebecca turned the letter over and saw that Lucy had drawn a picture on the back. In the picture Rebecca was dressed as 'prinscess' and there was a cake that was twice her size in the background.

Nathan said that he would give Rebecca her present later, and that she should enjoy her day. She looked in the envelope and saw that her father had given her fifty galleons. Rebecca was really delighted, because it was a_ lot _of money. Though she was going to spend most of it on a beautiful dress, so she might have needed that much anyway. Because when the girls shopped, they _shopped_.

"Remind me why we're not allowed go with you again?" Remus asked the girls, really wanting to spend more time with Rebecca.

"Because it's a '_Girls'_ Day Out'," Sarah explained "Not a 'Girls' _and _the Marauders _and _Damian Day Out'."

"We can be 'girly'." Sirius quipped.

Sarah raised her eyebrows "Oh, I know!" she reassured him "I don't – for a second – doubt your ability to be 'girly'. I think it just comes naturally to you."

"Oh, yes it does." He agreed, flicking his hair "Doesn't it _Prongsie_?" his voice changed to a high-pitched 'girly' one, or at least he thought it was 'girly'.

"One does feel very_ ladylike_ at the moment." James was twirling his hair around his finger now, and had a high-pitched, completely 'un-girly' voice too.

"Yes well you lot can go and be all 'girly' by yourselves!" Dee told them "We have Becca to ourselves today; so go and paint your nails or something."

"Fine." The boys huffed. The girls turned to leave, but they heard a clearing of the throat from one of them.

"Eh-emm?" Sirius pointed to his cheek, Dee sighed and went to kiss him and then he moved to her lips – they were eventually broken apart by James, who was getting slightly freaked-out. Though then Sirius turned towards Sarah and put his arms out for a hug. She shook her head, because her brother had just attempted to eat the face off her best-friend, so he settled for their handshake.

Charlie and Damian were whispering to each other and Charlie was giggling – yes, _giggling._ They snogged and he spun her around. No one stopped them, the girls just made an 'Awww' sound.

Remus brushed Rebecca's hair from her face leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She didn't need a public demonstration of affection then, because his chocolate-brown eyes stared into her grey ones and she felt all butterflies in her stomach. Now she didn't want to leave him, but she had to – because of their 'Girls' Day Out', which she _was_ looking forward to. But she'd also love to just spend the day in Remus' arms, by the common room fire. She'd have to wait for now.

James desperately wanted to kiss Sarah, to hold her the way the others could hold their girlfriends – or friends who just happen to snog all the time. Though she kind of had a thing with that Robert bloke. James didn't like Robert, neither did Sirius, he was too in your face and often thought that buying Sarah things would make her like him more. Sarah wasn't like that, she wasn't a 'material girl', she liked people for their personalties, not their money. He looked to her, she was talking with Peter. She was laughing, her radiant smile flashing across the room, her red curls falling out of her messy-bun, but making her look even more perfect.

He had to stop staring at her – it would look weird. He looked around the group sitting at the table and cought Sirius' eye. He was grinning at James, in that knowing way that really scared him, but that he loved at the same time. He was giving him the go-ahead, he knew it. Sirius had admitted to him – very subtley – that he would like for him and Sarah to be together, which made James very happy. The only problem was getting Sarah to be with him.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, the Marauders and the girls parted ways. The boys didn't go straight to Hogsmeade, first they went to the Quidditch pitch to have a snowball fight – on their brooms. The girls told them that if they fell of their brooms while throwing snowballs at each other, not to come crying to them. Damian went off with Xenophilius and Bernice and would join the others later. But for now the girls were skipping down the path to Hogsmeade village, for the third trip of the year.

The ice cold wind was blustering, and blowing the girls' hair in their faces. Rebecca's hair still managed to sit perfectly once the wind stopped. She was wearing a grey top, black jeans, black sparkly pumps and a duffle coat – because of how cold it was. Her make-up was done tastefully; with some lipgloss and mascara, eyeliner and sparkly silver eyeshadow, rimmed by her thick black glasses. As was afformentioned; her hair was sitting perfectly – when the wind stopped – and rested on her shoulders in loose curls.

Charlotte's shiny, brown hair was done in two long plaits, with bright-yellow ribbons tied at each end. Her cream top had owls dotted all over it, in colours of pink and blue. With her denim jeans she wore purple _Converse, _her nails painted yellows, pinks, purples and blues to match her outfit. To keep herself warm, she wore a purple cardigan and a big coat, with owl earmuffs – yes, _because her ears were cold. _She had a tiny bit of make-up on, but didn't need it (none of them did) and was skipping along the path, her feet _crunching _in the snow.

Dee was jumping down the path alongside Sarah, both trying to keep themselves warm. Her silky, almost waist-length, brown hair was whipping in her face and in Sarah's also. She was wearing a huge denim-blue, woolly jumper, with her black leggings and grey, leather hiking boots. She had a leopard necklace on and was wearing a chocolate-brown, sheep skinned, pilots' jacket and Sirius' baseball cap. Her and Sarah were now doing 'ninja moves' and scaring passers by.

Sarah was karate-chopping the air, kicking snow and getting it on her dark-pink skinny jeans. Her _Pikachu _top was charmed to sparkle and it was catching a few eyes. Her black _Converse _and her black coat were dusted with the newly fallen snow and she wasn't making things any better, kicking it everywhere. Her sleek, red hair was in a messy bun, with strands falling out every time she jumped. She had _Pokéball _earrings on and her pockets were stashed with figurines, ready to throw them at Slytherins if they got in a fight, saying: "Chimchar, I choose you!"

As they made their way down the path, they talked about everything. Everything from boys to brooms, but most of all; the dresses.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Sarah, Dee and Charlie stopped in the middle of the street. Rebecca had to back up a bit.

"Why are we stopping?" she furrowed her brow.

"Take it in Becca, take it in." Dee breathed deeply.

"Take what in?" Rebecca looked at her friends, really confused.

"The peace..." Sarah sighed.

"...and quiet." Charlie finished, all their eyes closed now. Rebecca rolled her eyes at her friends. They looked crazy, standing in the middle of the street, with their arms spread out like Jesus.

"Come on!" Rebecca whined "I'm not spending my birthday standing in the middle of the street looking like a crazy person!"

"It's surprising how naturally that comes to us!" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, but we're on a tight schedule people!" Sarah clapped her hands. And the girls skipped down the street, excitedly.

The girls were very busy that day. They had spent the first two hours in the Hairdressers. They wanted their hair done before the Christmas Ball, though it would probably look the same as it did before, after a few days. While they were there, they got a pampering: their nails done, facials and bought some new beauty products that they would use during the year.

They moved their way around the different shops, Zonkos (before the Marauders), Scrivenshaft's, Wizeacre's Wizarding Equipment, Spintwitches, Dervish & Banges (Dee wanted to go there), Tomes and Scrolls (It was Rebecca's birthday, they had to oblige) and _of course _Honeydukes!

They finally paid a visit to Gladrag's Wizardwear, for... drum roll please... their dresses! They might as well have bought the shop, because you couldn't see the floor they had pulled out so many clothes. Other girls from the school had come in and had a look, but couldn't see anything so decided to go back later – preferably when the Gryffindor 5th years weren't there.

They took turns trying on dresses and pretending the shop was a catwalk. Charlie tried on a red and white, polka-dot dress that puffed out at the bottom. Then she began to try on all the yellow things she could find.

Sarah tried on absolutely _everything _in the shop. She tried on trouser too, but wasn't planning on buying any. Florals and stripes, polka-dot and plaid – she was open to anything.

Dee tried on a lot of orange, but she started looking at a blue dress that was gathered at the top, and then a white, knee-length dress with silvery bands on it. And then there were the _shoes!_ She was genuinly spoiled for choice.

Rebecca went through all the colours of the rainbow. But just couldn't pick. She wanted something colourful, but not too strong either. And something short, but not too short. Though a few certain things did catch her eye.

The girls left Gladrags, purchases in hand and made their way into the Three Broomsticks. They had all bought their Secret-Santa presents, and in the shops they had visited they had all looked at the strangest of things, whichcould have given a couple of hints to who they were buying for. But now; they were sitting in the crowded inn, once again enjoying their time without the presence of the male species.

"Hello girls!" Madame Rosmerta came over, her tray full of empty glasses.

"Hello Rosie!" the girls chorused, bright smiles on their pretty little faces.

"I heard that it's a certain Paddy's birthday today." She laughed, Rebecca did too. "Happy Birthday!" she gave Rebecca a hug, still managing to keep the tray perfectly balanced. "Here." She handed Rebecca a few bottles of butterbeer, Rebecca looked confused "Oh, go on! It's your birthday." She gave the bottles to Rebecca and took their orders. Rebecca smiled gratefully and placed them in her bag.

They sat enjoying their lovely day, but Dee and Charlie had to go somewhere and wouldn't tell Rebecca why (she supposed that Sarah knew). Sarah and her sat there eating for a while, the cakes were irresistable! They were talking about _Pokémon, _when Sarah's friend from Hufflepuff – Robert Macmillan – came over.

"Hey Sarah!" he sounded a bit nervous.

"Hey Robert." She smiled politely. Robert nodded to Rebecca and she nodded back.

"So, Sarah; would you like to go to the Ball with me?" he asked. Sarah felt strange; she wanted to say 'yes' but it just felt like there was something stopping her. She looked to Rebecca, she just shrugged. She had been asked by other people, but Robert was a nice boy and he was quite good looking. She just felt weird that's all, like she was – cheating? She couldn't keep him waiting any longer, Robert was probably the guy she liked the most out of those who asked her.

"Yes." She finally answered him.

"Cool," he nodded, a grin spread across his face "Good, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall?"

"Yeah." She smiled politely. He waved at the two of them and went back over to his group of Hufflepuffs.

"Well, now you have a date." Rebecca said, though not sounding all to pleased.

"What's wrong?" Sarah said, exasperatedly.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Rebecca said sadly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Sarah laughed. Rebecca's expression changed, and she too smiled at her own dissappointment. She secretly wanted James to go with Sarah, everyone else did too, so it should have happened.

Dee and Charlie re-entered the Three Broomsticks, with mischievous grins on their faces and two shopping bags. They wouldn't tell Rebecca what was in them, but she guessed it was something to do with her birthday.

After that long day of shopping; they headed back up to the castle. The Marauders didn't arrive back until about seven, and when they did, they ate so much that they could've exploded.

"I'm hungry." Sirius rubbed his stomach.

"Hungry? You have to be joking, after eating _that _much!" Dee hit his stomach and he yelped, then began to laugh.

The common room was full of students telling their friends of their purchases that day. Nathan went over to Rebecca and looked at her.

"Yes?" she smiled at him, expectantly.

"Oh, you have something just here..." he swiped by her ear and a silver object 'appeared' in his hand. "Happy Birthday little sis." He hugged her and handed her the gift. Rebecca held it up to the dim light, and found that it was a charm – for her charm bracelet. It was a silver 'R' encrusted with sapphires.

"Nath, it's so prettyful!" she was now showing it to her friends. Nathan looked over to his group of friends – Fabian amongst them – and they were gesturing for him to hurry up, and they were teasing him a bit for various reasons. So he bid them goodbye and wished his sister a 'Happy Birthday' once more.

After they left their dresses and gifts in their dorms, the group avoided the common room and headed for the staircases.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked, bewildered as the eight made their way down the ever-changing staircases.

"Now why would we tell you that?" Charlie smiled cheekily.

"Well I just thought tha – " but she was interrupted by a squeeling Charlie.

"Damian!" she ran down the last few steps and leapt into her boyfriends arms. He kissed her and their hands swayed as they all walked into the Entrance Hall.

There was a door on the other side of the Hall, and the nine of them headed towards it. When they all went inside, they found a long room with different paintings covering the walls. Rebecca had no clue where she was and was surprised no one had seen them come here, because they definitely would have gotten in trouble. The Marauders seemed to know where they were going, because they walked purposefully over to a painting of a bowl of fruit.

Now most of them were thoroughly confused. James tickled the pear on the painting and it crafted itself into a door handle. He pulled it open and the group found themselves in the Hogwarts kitchens.

It was an amazing sight. There were houselves everywhere, cleaning up from the mess the students had left at dinner time. Rebecca stared in shock for a moment, but finally spoke.

"Is this my birthday surprise?" she looked around the room, all the elves smiling merrily at her.

"Well that all depends..." Said Remus.

"All depends on what?" she really wanted to know now.

"Would you like it to be?" Charlie asked her.

"Well I'm not quite sure what 'it' is." Rebecca made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Elf party!" James punched his fists in the air. All the elves began to cheer, and Sirius was hitting a saucepan with a wooden spoon.

"Socky!" Peter called. And just as he did, a tiny house elf with _huge _brown eyes and multi-coloured socks on his hands emerged from one of the many pantries with a gigantic cake.

He weaved his way around the many elves and the long tables, trying not to drop the cake. He placed it over on a table that – Rebecca only noticed now – was covered in confetti and surrounded by balloons.

She ran over to the table and admired the cake. It was white, with red swirls all over it and black writing. It read:

_Happy 16th Birthday Becca, you Babe! _

Rebecca giggled at this, and looked around at her friends. They all looked at her expectantly, and Socky was staring up at her, as though he was looking for approval.

"Thank-you!" and she jumped up in the air and clapped her hands together "And thank-you, Socky." She shook his hand, and he seemed greatly honoured. He backed away slowly, with an amazed gaze on his face, while each of the Marauders patted him on the head.

Another elf walked over to the table and placed some plates there, then she clicked her fingers and sixteen lit candles appeared on the cake. Sarah then handed the elf a Wizards' Camera, and when Rebecca made her wish and blew out her candles, the elf took a picture. A lovely picture of her and her friends, and how happy they all were at that moment in time.

"Presents!" Dee exclaimed. They all went over to a bag by the closest pantry and each pulled out a wrapped item. They walked over to the table and sat down.

James gave his present first. Rebecca pulled back the wrappings and found a set of Frog Spawn Soap.

"Thanks James!" she gave him a hug an put the present on the table. Next she got a present from Charlie and Damian.

"A werewolf teddy?" she laughed "Now that's funny." She hugged both of them, and then her and Remus smiled at each other.

"Here Becca." Dee passed a gift covered in Holyhead Harpies wrapping paper. She opened it and found a copy of the book _New Moon _and some red and black hair accesories.

"You know, 'cos I 'damaged' the spine of your last book." Dee said, sarcastically.

"Thank-you." And there was more hugs.

"Now, my present – drum roll please?" Sarah nodded towards James who started to drum against the table.

Sarah stood up and walked towards Rebecca. She leaned down and gave Rebecca a cuddle.

"Oh," Rebecca squeeled "I feel so loved." And her and Sarah stayed there for a few moments. The Marauders and Damian were looking around at each other, though Dee and Charlie knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh my Merlin!" Rebecca squeeled, a tear in her eye "I got a 'Sarah Cuddle' for my birthday!"

"Wow, you'd think she bought you the Eiffel Tower." Remus laughed. Rebecca just smiled, wiping away her happy tears.

"It's my speciality!" Sarah said, also wiping away some happy tears.

"Well, here's my present Rebecca." Sirius skipped over and also hugged Rebecca. He looked shocked when she didn't cry.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Sarah asked her brother, hands on her hips.

"Pfft – no I didn't!" he sounded offended "I just thought that 'cuddles' were our family speciality." Both Sarah and Sirius were now laughing hysterically, clapping each other on the back.

"But seriously," he stopped suddenly "I - for you Becca – am willing to part with my – my – " he faked sobs "Albus Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card." He fished the card from his pocket, handed it to Rebecca, and turned to 'sob' on Remus' shoulder. Remus consoled his friend, telling him that it was very generous of him to part with such a treasured item. Sarcastically of course.

"Here Rebecca." Peter handed her a box. She opened it and found a silver daisy bookmark.

"Oh Peter, it's lovely!" she also gave him a small hug. Sirius mimicked her under his breath, annoyed that Peter's present was better.

"My present." Remus interrupted. He fished something out if his pocket, it was a small package that had a pink ribbon around it. He handed it to Rebecca and she untied the ribbon and pulled back the wrappings to find a small, silver, heart-shaped locket. She examined it closer and found that it had _Moonlight _engraved on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful..." she kissed Remus and admired the locket further. Then she whispered in his ear; "Moonlight?"

And he whispered back; "Well, because your eyes shine brighter than moonlight," he over-exaggerated to make it seem more poetic. "And believe me, that's a huge thing coming from a werewolf."

She giggled and turned to notice that her friends had already dug into the cake. James had cut himself a _huge _slice and Sirius had icing all over his hands and face. Peter was delicately cutting himself a piece that had plenty of icing on it. Damian and Charlie were feeding each other the cake and Sarah and Dee were the only two eating like normal people.

Rebecca and Remus kissed one more time and then went over to get some cake before it was all gone. The rest of the evening was spent eating and talking, though they did help the house elves clear up the mess of cake and confetti that was plastered onto the floor.

That Sunday was spent doing homework and studying. The professors had insisted on giving more and more essays as the weeks went by, in order for the students to be 'prepared for the O.W.L's.'

Monday night – in the library – Rebecca was studying for Potions when Remus walked in. When he spotted Rebecca, he began to walk over to her, though he looked a bit nervous. He sat himself down on the seat across from her and handed her the book that he had held in his hand. It was a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making. _

"Just thought you might like it for some 'light-reading'." He said as she picked up the book "You know; before I return it."

"Thanks," she said appreciatively, flicking through the pages "I – " But before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that there was a piece of paper marking one of the pages. She took the piece out and unfolded it. It read:

_Rebecca_

_Would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me?_

_:) _

"Aww," Rebecca hugged the piece of paper to her chest "That's so sweet!" she read over it again.

"So?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Yes! Of course I will." She hugged him tightly and then tapped him on the shoulder with the book and looked at him questioningly.

"I've never really asked a girl to a Ball before, so..." he looked away awkwardly.

"Well I think that it's very _romantic_." And she kissed him full on the lips, earning them a glare from the librarian. They walked out hand in hand, Rebecca wondering if Remus was a good dancer.

The next morning at breakfast, the group were sitting at the Gryffindor table. As usual they were talking – as you do. Damian had joined them half way through breakfast, because he liked to spend time with his friends in Ravenclaw.

When everyone was nice and comfortable, two Hufflepuff girls just _had _to come over.

"Hey," they greeted, flashing their 'charming' smiles at the boys and glaring at Sarah and Dee. "So Sirius," the first began, flicking her long, black hair over her shoulder "You going to the Ball with me?" she cockiness of her voice was unnatural and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Sorry," he replied, face stuffed with bacon "Already going with someone." He didn't seem sorry at all, but probably didn't want to humiliate the girl.

"Fine," she remarked snidely "We'll see." She said it in an undertone, but it still sounded like a threat. And with that; both girls turned on their heels and walked away. But not before the second girl giving Sarah a dirty-look.

They all looked around at each other, wondering what the hell was the Hufflepuff's problem. They were usually nice, but those two seemed different to the rest.

"So who you going with then?" Dee asked Sirius once the two were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked baffled.

"She asked you to the Ball and you said you were going with someone."

"Yeah?" he didn't really get what she was saying.

"So who are you going with?" she asked him, thought this didn't seem to clarify it for him.

"You?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I don't remember being asked..." she looked down at her breakfast.

"Well, do you want to go with me then?" he asked, after he understood.

"Oh, I am flattered darling," she chuckled "But it's not that simple." And dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

The Marauders had begun to laugh at their friend, he was pretty clueless.

"Fine." He leaned over and grabbed her hands in his "Dez, will you please go to the Ball with me?" he gave her the 'puppy dog' eyes.

She shook her head and said; "I need to be wooed." Then she gathered her books and walked away. Sarah, Rebecca and Charlie joined her, them all giggling and pointing at Sirius.

"So what are you going to do?" Peter asked his friend.

"I have an idea..." Sirius mused, stroking his chin.

"This isn't going to be good!" James laughed, but looked slightly worried.

Sarah was up in the owlery that evening, looking for her owl; Athena. It was freezing cold and Sarah could barely feel her fingers and she almost slipped on the rickety steps at the top more than once. A gust of wind blew threw the arches, stirring some owls from their sleep and blowing her woolly hat from her head, and through the open door.

She ran over to the doorway and turned the corner, then she found herself face to face with none other than James Potter. Well it was more face to chin, because James was a bit taller than her.

"Got your hat!" he said, waving the hat in her face.

She muttered a shy "Thanks." And they both walked back into the shelter of the owlery.

"Sarah?" James asked, stroking an owl's feathers affectionately.

"Yeah James?" she said, after attaching a letter for her – real – mother to Athena's leg.

"I was wondering..." he looked away. He seemed nervous, which was a big thing, because James Potter rarely got nervous in front of anyone, let alone a girl.

"Out with it James." She smiled and placed her left hand on her hip after letting Athena fly away.

"Sarah, I – I really like you, as in 'fancy' and I've been holding it in for quite some time, because I didn't have the courage to ask you out. I was afraid you'd say 'No' and then our friendship would be ruined, but I'm here being a man and asking you..." he took a deep breath "Will you go to the Ball with me... please?"

Sarah was shocked. She couldn't say that it was a complete surprise, because the girls had told her countless times that James liked her, but she never knew whether to take it seriously or not. Now that he asked her she felt different – good different. She had always had a thing for him, but never really knew if he felt the same way or not, so Robert was always a substitute for that, so that maybe James would notice her more.

But Robert, she forgot about him. She had said that she would go with him.

"James..." she almost whispered "I can't." James face looked thoroughly embarrassed and dissappointed.

"Sorry, I was just being stupid – "

"No you weren't!" Sarah had begun to cry. James didn't know whether to comfort her or not. "I really want to go with you, but – but I said that I'd go with Robert. And I - I really wish that I hadn't."

He was about to say something, when Sarah ran towards him and kissed him. Sure they had kissed before, but that was only a peck, this was a full on, proper kiss.

Sarah felt warmth spreading through her body as James wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a while – kissing. The thought of it made Sarah feel all giddy inside and she smiled as they kissed, and James did the same. Because even though Sarah wasn't going to the Ball with him, that didn't mean that they couldn't dance together. And it really seemed like Sarah felt the same way.

"Hey Charlie." James said over-cheerfully to his friend, as she was sitting on a bench in one of the corridors.

"Hey Jim." She said, looking up from her book. He sat there looking at her for a moment, with a huge grin on his face. But finally she sighed "What do you want?"

"Funny you ask that actually..." he laughed nervously.

"You remember when we were kids, right?" he looked directly at her.

"No, I just completely forgot my childhood." James looked at her, bewildered when she said it. "Yes, I remember."

"Right. Well then you'll remember those little 'deals' that we had?" he asked.

"Yes..." Charlie felt worried now, because who knows what she agreed to when she was six.

"You know deal number eight? Right well – "

"James, that was ten years ago. Please could you just tell me what I agreed to?" she was getting frustrated now.

"Well it was that one about the dates..." he looked at her, hoping she would get the rest.

"Oh James! I'm sorry, I can't." She apologised "Look I know Sarah's going with Robert, but you two will be together eventually." James thought it best not to tell anyone about him and Sarah until after the Ball.

So he said; "But you Pinky-Promised!"

"Damian!" she explained to him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." He said, truly embarrassed that he actually forgot that, "didn't know you were going with him."

"Well I'm not actually going with him..." Charlie said, more so to herself than James.

"Wait, what?" James didn't get what she was saying at all.

"He hasn't asked me yet..."

"You're just like Dee, you know that?" he sighed, but found it amusing, nonetheless.

"But she's right." She continued to think and talk "We can't be expected to go with someone just because we're going out with them – "

"They're 'not going out'." James used quotation marks.

"Yes, well we still deserve to be asked properly..." she kept on thinking, until she answered "Yes Jim, I will go with you."

"But – but Damian!" he wasn't sure how he felt about stealing Damian's girl.

"I'll go with you and hang around with Damian. You know, because you'll be with Sarah by the end of the night." She nudged him in the ribs. "If it helps James, we all want you two to be together. Robert's OK, but he's just not as fit as you!" she joked.

James laughed along too, but felt quite guilty for envoking 'The Friendship Pact' while Charlie was still with Damian.

That next day, the lot of them were making their way to dinner.

"Hey Sarah." A Hufflepuff girl said as she walked by.

"Oh, hey Katrina." Sarah waved and then continued to walk.

"Who was that?" Peter asked.

"Don't even think about it Peter, she doesn't swing that way." Sarah told him.

"What?" Peter asked the others.

"Sarah and Katrina Berry went out." Sirius explained to his friend.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes, but I like boys. It was just an experimenting phase."

"Cool." James nodded and they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

"Well everyone," Dumbledore was making a speech at dinner "I would just like to take this opportunity to remind you of the goings on, this Christmas Eve. There will be a Ball beginning at eight o'clock, so I assume that most of you will be joining us for the holidays. The Ball will be for students in fourth year and upwards, due to parental consent issues. Your Head of House is sure to tell you of appropriate dress and behavioural code of the splendid evening. But for now – " But Dumbledore was interrupted by a certain student.

"Sorry proffessor, if I could just say something before the food is put on the table – you know to avoid messiness and what-not?" Sirius stood up from his seat beside Charlie and Rebecca.

"I don't see why not." Dumbledore smiled, and signalled for Sirius to continue. There were a few whines, because their dinner was being delayed by this sudden outburst.

"Right, well,"Sirius climbed onto the bench and proceeded to climb onto Gryffindor table, making more than a few people pull their hands away, out of fear of being trampled on.

"I have been thinking about how to do this for the past couple of days now, and – "

"He's finally coming out!" Regulus shouted from his table, receiving plenty of laughs from the Slytherins.

"No, that's just you Reg." It was everyone else's turn to laugh. "Now back to the point; Dezzie love, will you do me the _fantasically amazing _honour of going to the afformentioned Ball with me?" he had his arms out, and absolutely _everyones'_ eyes were on Dee.

She just sat there, in complete and utter shock. She turned to look at everyone around her; Sarah was giving her the 'thumbs up' and nodding and it looked like Regulus was grinding his teeth. You could hear the rest of the Marauders and Damian trying to stifle their laughter and Rebecca and Charlie just looked completely gobsmacked.

Then she did something that absolutely no one expected her to do: she turned around and looked at Bernice, who's jaw had dropped, but when she realised that Dee was looking at her she nodded encouragingly.

Dee turned back around to face Sirius – still standing on the table. Then she nodded shyly and smiled at him.

"Yes?" he asked her, unsure of her answer.

"Yes." She answered quietly, conscious of everyone looking at them. There were a lot of 'Aawws' coming from girls around the Hall.

"YES! Take _that _Regulus!" and Sirius did a little victory dance on the table. Dumbledore was smiling, though McGonagall shouted at Sirius to sit down so that everyone could eat. When he did and the food appeared on the tables, Sirius hopped down onto the bench and draped his arm around Dee's shoulder.

"You know when I said that I wanted to be 'wooed' I meant flowers, or what Remus did, not asking me in front of the whole school." Dee laughed as she leaned into Sirius.

"Yeah, but you thought it was _romantic, _didn't you?" he teased. She blushed furiously and hid her face in his shoulder.

"You know what we have to do now, right boys?" Remus said, taking a piece of chicken from one of the gold platters.

"What?" James asked, grabbing the chicken from Remus' hand.

"Find Wormtail a date." He answered simply, taking the chicken off James just before it reached his mouth.

Peter looked around at all of them and made a face at them.

"Geeze Pete, don't frown!" Sirius told his friend.

"And why not?" he leaned on his elbow and faced Sirius.

Sirius shoved a potato into Peter's mouth and said "Because it gives you wrinkles."


	12. Magical Times

**Magical Times **

"Bualadh bos, bualadh bos, bualadh bos go léir, tá Daidí na Nollaig ag teacht anuas, anuas an similéir" Rebecca chanted in Irish as she sat down for breakfast "Tá an Nollaig buailte li-"

"Please shut up" Sarah said politely. Rebecca frowned and sat down beside her and started to read "New Moon"

The Marauders entered the great hall. They sat down beside the four girls. Charlie looked at Rebecca disappointedly. Rebecca glanced up from behind her book.

"What?"

"Ugh, how are you reading that piece of crap?"

"Yeah, Rebecca, god" Sarah said messing.

"Like it's a load of crap, vampires don't sparkle. Like did Dracula sparkle? NO! I didn't think so" Charlie roared.

"Well…..yeah…shut up"

"Leave her alone" Remus defended "So she likes different things then you. It makes her who she is"

Sarah picked up the nearest knife but Dee lowered her hand afraid she would kill Remus; instead she flung her bread roll at him. It hit his across the top of his head. James laughed uncontrollably at this. Everyone stared at him.

"James, it's not that funny" Charlie said to him. James's face went red with embarrassment. Sarah thought he looked kind of cute. Charlie suddenly squealed in surprise as Damian's arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered in her ear "Meet me in the transfiguration classroom before dinner" He Scottish accent rang. Charlie nodded and then he was gone. Charlie smiled to herself and swallowed a spoonful of cereal.

Sarah and James stood talking to each other while walking to the Quidditch pitch. They weren't walking hand in hand but baby finger in baby finger. They walked casually down the lane way to pitch when they heard the laughter of Hufflepuffs and Robert among them. Sarah quickly unhooked her finger from James's. James's facial expression changed rapidly as the warmth of Sarah's hand beside his suddenly vanished. Sarah looked at him apologetically.

"Sarah" Robert said as his group of friends pushed him forward to Sarah.

"Hi, Robert" She greeted. Robert smiled at her pecking her cheek. James's heart sank. He started to walk ahead of them leaving Sarah and Robert. He was afraid he would burst out in tears.

"Would you like to come to the astronomy tower with us?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't…I'm meeting a few friends in the Quidditch pitch" She said.

"Well, that's okay I'll see you tonight at the ball" He said and him and his friends carried on up the lane. Sarah, concerned, ran down the lane as fast as she could to catch up with James. She saw his head was down but surrounded by the other Marauders. She heard a scream behind her. She turned to find Dee, Charlie and Rebecca running down the lane towards her. Dee wore a pair of blue jeans and a bird sitting on a phone with a slogan saying "Waiting for your call" her hair was tied into a messy bun.

She came up behind Sarah wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Rebecca came running down the hill unable to stop she went a few feet ahead of them. She turned around her eyes behind her thick rimmed glasses looked slightly confused. She wore her duffle coat, dark blue jeans and you could see the shine off her necklace hanging over her coat. Her hair was brought back with a white hairband. Charlie came and put her hand over Sarah's other shoulder. She wore a pair of jeans and a big heavy coat as her hair fell loosely over her shoulders.

Sarah came out of her daze and they skipped down to the Marauders. Sirius's eyes lit up when he saw Dee coming. James couldn't bear to look up at Sarah without picturing Robert trying to eat the face off her. Even though he never kissed Sarah like that, James couldn't help think about it. Sirius then embraced Dee in a tight hug. Sarah hugged them too. Everyone laughed. Remus was holding Rebecca's waist from behind as they joked about Sarah being lonely, when the subject of Robert came up. James clenched his fists when his name was mentioned and luckily Peter was there to calm him down or he would've lost his temper. He had never felt this way about Sarah until he say him kiss her, something rising like his passion and love towards Sarah was getting stronger. Remus and Rebecca fell behind.

They were at the back with James and Peter. Rebecca reached up and whispered something into Remus's ear. They heard a word that sounded a lot like monkey. Remus crouched down and Rebecca climbed on his back. Remus turned his head back to look at her and then said "Hold on tight Spider Monkey" Rebecca giggled and off Remus ran. Dee made an "Aww" sound as she watched them. They walked into the pitch to find Remus and Rebecca waiting for them.

"God guys, Keep up" Rebecca scolded but laughed.

"Not everyone is as small as you and has a werewolf boyfriend" Charlie said.

"No but at least your one is fit" Rebecca said winking at her. A boy came up behind them very tall with big blue eyes.

"Hi, Rebecca you ready?" He asked. Rebecca hopped down off Remus's back and walked over to the boy.

"Yeah" She said. "Everyone this is…"

"Stephen" Charlie said. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"Charlotte" Stephen said surprised.

"Oh well this is awkward" Dee said. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"C'mon, we have to study" Rebecca said turning away from the group with Stephen. The others started to go into the pitch. Remus caught Rebecca's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" He asked.

"I meant to mention it but I guess it just slipped my mind" She said.

"Oh, it just slipped your mind" He mocked her voice. Stephen was now watching them.

"What's wrong with you? It's only studying"

"The last time I left you alone with someone you snogged them" He admitted. Rebecca couldn't believe it. He still didn't trust her.

"What happened with James was a onetime thing, Remus" She defended. "You are the one I like no one else" Their eyes met. Remus felt slightly embarrassed for making a scene on front of someone he hardly knew. Remus leaned in and kissed Rebecca fiercely. They broke apart.

"I Love You" Rebecca whispered. It took Remus a few minutes to gather what she had said. "I Love you too, Bex" Rebecca pecked his lips before leaving him to walk to the castle with Stephen singing an Irish Christmas carol. Remus smiled to himself and followed everyone into the pitch.

"What's with you and Stephen?" Rebecca asked sitting down beside Charlie in the common room.

"He's my Ex" She admitted. Rebecca gawked at her in surprise and so did Sirius, Dee, Peter, Remus, Sarah, James.

"No way, you went out with someone before Damian" Sirius asked surprised. Charlie looked as if she could throw a dictionary at him. Rebecca hugged her, a comforting hug for Sirius being such an idiot.

"While we're on the subject, Rebecca, who did you go out with?" Peter asked nosily.

"I used to go out with an Irish lad called Shane. He was so sweet and cute" Rebecca said daydreaming. She came back to earth and found Remus staring at her. She got off the couch and sat beside him on front of the fire. "But he doesn't compare to you"

"I went out with Rebecca and Charlie's older brothers, Nathan and Fabian" Dee said. Charlie and Rebecca made noises of disgust.

"I can't remember how many girls I went out with" Sirius said.

"Well that gives me hope that I won't be cheated on" Dee said. Charlie arose from her seat and said that she had to meet Damian and she would be back to get ready as soon as possible.

Charlie opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom. It was full of bright yellow daffodils and in the middle of them all, Damian. She walked closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused. Damian smiled cockily at her and bent down on one knee. Charlie's eyes filled with shock, her heart raced with nerves and excitement.

"Damian, what-?"

"Charlotte Prewett from the first moment I saw you I felt an instant connection and I want to share this connection with you for the rest of my life. Lottie will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a jaffa cake shaped box. He opened it to reveal a ring with two blue diamond's surrounding one clear diamond.

"Yes" She said almost in tears. Damian stood up delighted and placed the ring around her finger. She noticed before he put it on it said "Darlie". Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist. She kissed him as a tear fell down her face.

"I'm going to be Charlotte Wood" She laughed when they broke apart.

"Let's hope you make nice sandwiches" He joked. Charlie laughed suddenly she felt complete.

Charlie entered her dorm with a big bright smile on her face. Rebecca was sitting on her bed as Dee curled her hair with a muggle device she got off her father. Sarah was sitting on the bed opposite them listening to their conversation.

"Spider Monkey is a twilight thing" She told them. Dee laughed, she noticed Charlie had entered the room.

"What did Damian want?" She asked.

"We're getting married" She announced. Dee in shock held the curler to Rebecca's head letting her scream in pain. "Burning! Head Burning!" Dee let go of the strand of hair in the curler. Rebecca held her head in pain.

"When are you due?" Dee asked straight away.

"DEE!" Sarah screamed.

"I'm not pregnant" She said "He just proposed"

Rebecca got up from the bed and hugged Charlie.

"Congratulations" She said. Sarah got up and did the same. They all looked at Dee. Dee stood stubbornly looking at them.

"I can't say I'm happy with the choice you're making but I'll support you even though I don't like it" She said. Charlie walked over and hugged her tight.

"Thank you" She whispered "Now let's get ready for the ball shall we"

The girls agreed and started to get changed and dolled up.

Charlie, Dee and Sarah walked down the steps to the great hall as Rebecca couldn't find her shoe and was franticly searching for it.

Charlotte Prewett wearing a bright yellow dress that really showed her personality, she wore big black high heels that made her very tall. Two clips held her hair back from her face, showing black owls earrings on her ears. On her finger she wore her engagement ring. It didn't really go with the dress but she didn't really care. Damian smiled brightly at her as she walked down the stairs.

Dee beside her wore a knee length royal blue dress that curved around her waist and then flowed effortlessly around her legs with thick velvet straps. She wore a pair of plain black pumps, her hair was blow-dried and it hung loosely down her back. On her neck she wore a feather necklace and matching feather earrings. Sirius couldn't look away from her.

Sarah walked beside her laughing, wore a long beautiful purple dress with one shoulder and diamonds formed in waves at the top of the dress. She wore silver high heeled sandals and white feather earrings. Her hair was straightened and she had got a fringe. Every time she blinked her silver eye shadow sparkled in the light.

James stared in awe at her but his heart sank when Robert came and took her hand of the bottom of the steps. Robert led Sarah into the great hall. She turned her head around and waved at James. He smirked back and turned to the group. The boys were all dressed in fancy dress robes making them look smart.

Rebecca came running down the stairs. She wore a strapless baby pink dress that flowed with her every move. She wore baby pink pumps with a sparkly bow on the top and a four leaf clover bracelet with her moonlight necklace. Her hair was in a neat curly bun but two ringlets fell to frame her face with a silk ribbon behind them, her eyes shined brightly behind her glasses. Rebecca panted out of breath.

"Peter…girl…snogging…puke" She panted. People looked at her shocked.

"Really?" Dee asked. Then Peter came around the corner his hand around a girl's waist. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a red silky dress.

"Oh my merlin" Dee exclaimed.

The girls were flooded with compliments. James stared in a daze at where Sarah had stood looking like the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts.

"James?" Rebecca said "C'mon we're going in"

James came out of his daze and followed Rebecca and Remus into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was like a winter wonderland. Round table covered with silk table cloths and snowdrops in the centre of it. They surrounded a big wooden floor used for dancing. The teachers sat on a long table watching everything that happened; it looked like it was made of ice. The fifth and sixth years gawked at the beautiful it looked.

"Would the Prefects and their dates please start off the dancing" Dumbledore announced. Remus held Rebecca's hand and started to go to the dance floor but Rebecca wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I can't dance" She said embarrassed. Remus smirked at her.

"The brilliant Rebecca Valentine can't dance" James joked. Rebecca glared at him. Remus looked down at Rebecca.

"I don't care, just go out there and follow my league" He said to her squeezing her hand. Rebecca smiled weakly at him and followed him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. She wasn't as bad as she thought she'd be. Charlie had explained the situation about James and he wasn't upset at all, he knew how much a pinky promise meant. By the time the melody came to the end almost everyone in both years were dancing. Sitting on a chair drinking pumpkin juice was James and Sirius talking and thinking. Remus, Rebecca, Dee, Sarah, Robert and Charlie sat at a table with them.

"What ya doin'?" Sarah asked chirpily.

"Thinking" James said giving her a quick smile.

"EVACTUATE!" Rebecca screamed "THE MARAUDERS ARE THINKING!"

Sarah giggled. James smiled to himself, she so cute. Meanwhile Charlie was staring over a Damian he was leaning against a table chatting and smirking at a girl with long fair brown hair and wearing a short black dress. Charlie jabbed Dee's side and pointed over to them. Dee shot out of her chair and stormed over to them, Charlie trailing after her. Dee stopped on front of them. Damian stood up straight. Dee hand her hands on her hips, she meant business. She raised her eyebrow at the girl who ran away looking terrified. Dee raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Damian held the side of his face in pain.

"You should know better!" She said and stormed off back to Sirius. Charlie also slapped his face but on a different cheek so it wouldn't sting as mush.

"What is it? Slap Damian Day!" He exclaimed.

"It is when you flirt with other girls just hours after you proposed!" Charlie said.

"Lottie, that was my sister, Louise, I was telling her about the engagement" He said to her. Charlie looked up and him, embarrassed.

"Sorry" She said and kissed his two red cheeks.

Coming near the end of the night, the teachers left and Hagrid was in charge. Sarah was dancing slowly with Robert she had had a few goblets of pumpkin juice that Sirius had kindly gotten her and James got Rebecca some. Suddenly Sarah started hitting Robert and shouting "I DON'T EVEN LIKE CHOCOLATE FROGS THAT MUCH! AND YET YOU BOUGHT ME THEM"

Robert looked terrified. She still was hitting his chest. "I LOVE JAMES POTTER! NOT YOU! NEVER YOU! I LOVE AND WILL ONLY EVER LOVE JAMES POTTER!"

James smiled to himself as he watched Robert run out of the hall. He went over and kissed Sarah, taking her by surprise. They broke apart and started to walk to the others. "I love you, James" She whispered taking his hand.

"I love you too, Sarah" He said squeezing hers. When they reached the table Sirius was watching Rebecca very closely. She was sitting on Remus's knee, her head lay on his shoulder as he cradled her tight.

"Remy?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"I think I'm going to be sick" She said calmly but abruptly got up and ran out of the great hall.

"She can't hold her whiskey" Sirius said. Everyone stared at him.

"You spiked the pumpkin juice with Fire Whiskey?" Damian asked.

"No, just Rebecca's and Sarah's we already saw Charlie and Dee drunk last year and they refused to drink so know we know what their like drunk. Sarah's violent and so far Rebecca's only puking so we still have to find out how she acts" Sirius explained.

"You got me drunk" Sarah said picking up a knife but before she could kill Sirius James took the knife out of her hand and took any sharp cutlery out of arms reach. Rebecca re-entered the hall. She looked dizzy. She walked back over to them and sat on Remus's knee.

"You're pretty" She whispered giggly in his ear.

"And Rebecca's flirts" Sirius howled with laughter. Remus glared at him.

"Up you get" Remus said picking Rebecca up "Time for someone's bed"

"Sure" She laughed uncontrollably. By then it was time for everyone's bed but Charlie and Damian decided to go for a walk. The sky was a black as coal and the stars and the moon shone brightly above them. They stopped to look and admire them.

"It's beautiful" Charlie said holding Damian's hand.

"Not compared to you" He flattered. She smiled at him.

"I can't believe we're getting married" She said.

"You better believe it, Mrs Wood, its happening"

"That's going to take a while to get used to"

They sat in the boys' dorm waiting for Sarah and Rebecca. Damian had came down and sneaked into the dorm. When they entered, Sarah wore her pyjamas and Rebecca wore a tracksuit like everyone else. The looked like they were in deep pain. Rebecca sat on a bed rubbing her head.

"In my hand I hold the Secret Santa presents. The person who bought the gift is to tell the person before it is opened" Dee said holding a black bag. She dug her hand down and picked out a small box wrapped in silver glitter wrapping paper. It was from Sarah to Charlie. Charlie opened it a found a hairband with a silver "C" on it.

Next from Charlie to Sirius. He opened a present to find a new broom case. Peter to Sarah. She opened the snowflake designed wrapping paper and saw a long sleeved tee-shirt with a stag on it and a red Poké Ball with a toy figure of Pikachu in it. Sirius to Rebecca. She opened it and found a jumper saying "Puppy Love"

Rebecca to Dee. She opened a red velvet box and found a necklace with a diamond "D" in it. Dee to Remus. He opened an cardboard to find a photo album saying "The Best Days" and a picture of the group at last night's ball and then a picture of Rebecca with a daisy, under it saying "Hurt her, you die" Damian to James. He opened and oval kind of shaped box to revel a spare pair of glasses. James to Peter. He opened a square formed wrapping paper to revel a book that read "How to get the best Witches" Remus to Damian. Damian opened the package to find a book of Magical Creatures found in Scotland. Everyone thanked each other and hugged each other then started to go down for breakfast. Sirius caught Dee's hand, she stopped and stared at him.

"What, may I ask, is more important than food?" Dee asked. Sirius handed her a blue velvet box. She took it and opened it to revel a heart shaped locket. She opened it up and saw inside her a Sirius while her favourite song "How Deep Is Your Love" by "The Bee Gee's" played. She smiled at him.

"And your present is a…" She stopped and kissed him. "Kiss" She breathed.

"All I ever wanted" He said turning her around and putting on her necklace. They then went down for Christmas breakfast.

Rebecca sat on a bench outside on the school courtyard reading New Moon.

"Nerd!" Ravenclaw's called. "Boyfriend Stealer" Others called. Rebecca just laughed and continued reading. Ravenclaws were Fan Girl-ish about Remus but Rebecca ignored the comments they made. Remus sat down beside her giving her the fright of her life. The Ravenclaws stopped teasing and stared at them. He pulled out Eclipse, the third Twilight book. She hugged him tight and then pulled out a pen from her tied up hair and handed it to him. It said his name. He leaned in to kiss her but was hit with a jet of water. They kissed romantically in the water.

"We agreed no presents" Charlie said as Damian led her onto the school grounds.

"I wouldn't really call it a present" He said. He stopped her and released his hand from her eyes. All she saw was the beech tree and two chairs. Charlie looked confused. Damian stood on front of her.

"I was thinking about the wedding" He said enthusiastically. "We could have a white rose arch was under the beech tree and rows of chairs on either side and tie roses or lilies or whatever flower you want to the back of the chair with a coloured ribbon tied into a bow" He paused and stared at her. She looked a little shocked but nodded. Was this going too fast?"

Remus, Sirius, Dee and Rebecca sat under the beech tree talking about the night before.

"Was I really that bad?" Rebecca asked concerned about what she couldn't remember.

"Let's just say you were, how do I put this? Flirty when I put you to bed" Remus said hold her tight. Dee made a whistling sound as she stroked her cat, Ham. Rebecca hid her head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized.

"I would rather you be what you're like drunk then what Sarah is" He reassured her "I didn't like the Robert bloke but the hammering he got and the way she told him it was over was harsh"

Sirius laughed. "He deserved it. My sister deserves to be with James and no one else. That reminds me. I have to say goodbye she's off to stay in Ella's tonight"

Remus and Sirius got up leaving Dee and Rebecca. They started talking about their presents they had gotten. Then suddenly, Ham got frightened as a large group of sixth years came their way. He scurried off into the forest. Dee got up and went after him but Rebecca was fast and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go in there it's not safe" She warned.

"I have to get my cat" She said breaking free of Rebecca's grip. She ran in after Ham, Rebecca following. The forest was dark and gloomy. No light to be seen just fog and moss. Trees towered over you like giants. They ran further into the depts of the wood. Suddenly Rebecca lost sight of Dee in front of her. She heard a loud crack and a scream. She ran and ran and ran calling out Dee's name but no reply. She then bumped into Hagrid who was carrying Dee's sleeping body. Rebecca's hand covered her mouth in shock. In Dee's arm lay a dead cat, Ham. Rebecca burst out crying. Was Dee dead? She wondered. Hagrid led them to the hospital wing to be checked up. Tears streamed down Rebecca's face.

"Desirae is in an Acoma. She won't wake up for a few days" Madam Pomfrey informed her. "You my dear are fine not a bruise or scratch to be seen"

This made Rebecca cry even more. The door burst open and Remus and Sirius entered. Sirius ran over to Dee's sleeping body and the flood gates opened. He started to ball. He whispered in her ear while he stroked her hair. Remus saw Rebecca was crying and hugged her as Madam Pomfrey explained what was wrong with Dee.

"It's my fault" Rebecca sobbed "I should've tried harder to persuade her to stay or went in myself. It shouldn't have happened to her, she's a good person"

"And what you're not?" Remus said holding her tight. "What happened to Dee wasn't your fault"

"If she dies I'll never forgive myself Remus" She said "She's too important to me to lose so easily"

"Dee's a fighter. She'll be fine" He said comfortingly.

"Let's hope"


	13. Crayons

**Crayons**

It was the 27th of December and snow had continued to fall. It was growing quite dark indeed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, and the almost-full moonlight was piercing through the arched windows. Students could be heard in the corridors, returning from dinner that evening.

Sirius however had not eaten that evening – which was quite an unusual occurance. He sat at Dee's bedside, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, as she took deep breaths, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. For her to wake up. But he knew that it wasn't that simple. Madame Pomfrey had said that it might be a few days before Dee woke up, and even at that; she wasn't absolutely certain.

Sirius' head darted up as the Marauders, the Girls and Damian entered the deserted ward. The Marauders looked absolutely _stuffed_, but they – no doubt – had eaten a lot, as they do. James had his arm over Sarah's shoulder and she leaned into him, her warm smile making the room feel that little bit brighter.

Damian held Charlie's hand in his, swinging them back and forth between them. Charlie's ring glistening on her finger, making her look even more happy.

Peter was walking with what seemed to be a lot more confidence. After he went to the Ball with that girl – who's name they still had to learn – it was like a new him.

Following behind him, Remus and Rebecca were walking hand in hand, smiling. Though Rebecca's smile looked slightly sad. Everyone stopped when they reached the bed that Dee was lying on, and the smiles wiped off their faces pretty quickly afterwards.

"How is she?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"Dunno." Sirius replied, rubbing his hands up and down his face.

"You should get some sleep mate." James patted his friend on the shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." He insisted, and turned to face Dee again. His friends looked at him with concerned expressions on their faces'. He hadn't left the Hospital Wing much. Of course he was forced to leave at night time, because he was getting on Madame Pomfrey's nerves, but over all; he spent the whole day there, just watching Dee sleep.

"Sirius, leave." Madame Pomfrey commanded as she came bustling in from her office.

"But – "

"No buts, you've been here all day. You look terrible." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, thanks Poppy." He laughed tiredly.

"Go Sirius, she'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey assured him. "Just get some rest."

"But you said that you weren't sure about the 'extent of her injuries'." He argued.

"Look, I wouldn't be doing my job right if I let you sit here all day without eating, sleeping _or_ getting any sunlight. It's not healthy!" she shooed him up off the chair and towards the door.

"But what if it's fatal?" he tried to turn back around.

"Then I will look after her, don't worry!" and with that, she had him out the door and closed it behind him. She looked at the rest of them, Sirius could be heard banging on the door in protest. "You have five minutes, and then I must ask you all to leave." She walked back into her office and left the group of them alone.

Charlie walked over and sat on the bed beside Dee. She pushed Dee's hair out of her face and began to sing: "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur," she sang, everyone was looking at her, thoroughly confused "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur, pur, purrrr." She was about to start singing it again, when she was interrupted by Rebecca.

"What was that?" she asked, wondering why Charlie was acting so weird.

"It's soft-kitty." She answered simply.

"Which is?" Sarah asked, also confused.

"You sing it to people when they're sick."

"Dee's not sick." James explained.

"Comatose is a kind of sick." She said in a baby voice "And it's what she would've wanted. She sings it to me when I'm sick."

Rebecca let go of Remus' hand and went to sit on the other side of Dee's bed. She fixed out the creases on the sheets unnecessarily, and began fiddling with stuff around the bed, tidying them up. She suddenly felt someone touch her arm, she turned her head to see that Remus was shaking his head, telling her to stop. She sat up straighter and grabbed one of Dee's hands, there were marks up her arms from when she fell and she could've had a few broken bones, they weren't quite sure. They didn't actually know what happened _exactly_, and probably wouldn't know until Dee woke up. But Rebecca couldn't help but feel guilty for all that happened.

After a few minutes of silence, they had to leave. When they opened the door they found Sirius had waited for them outside the hospital wing. He was fast asleep, with his head leaning against the wall. James had to let go of Sarah's hand to levitate Sirius back up to the dorm. They didn't want to wake him because he had such a lack of sleep, though the Girls couldn't help but laugh. It was only because he looked a bit silly, floating through the halls asleep. _James_ wanted to wake Sirius up while he was being levitated, to frighten him, but Remus said that he best not. Because if they did, Sirius wouldn't shut-up about it for days.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Damian had to part ways with Charlie. Everyone else walked into the common room, wanting to make sure they got Sirius safely in the dorm as quickly as possible.

"Night, Lottie." Damian leaned down and kissed Charlie on the lips.

"Love you." She hugged him and he picked her up and spun her around.

"Not as much as I love you." He pecked her lips one more time and watched her walk slowly into her common room. He backed away and thought to himself "I am the luckiest man alive."

That morning they had to lock Sirius in the dorm, hoping it would make him sleep in.

"I think it's good that we tried tough-love James." Sarah said as she cuddled into James at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, it was the only way we were gonna get him to take a nap." James said as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"Wait... do you think that we're being too hard on him?" Sarah sat up, a worried tone in her voice.

"No, he needs to learn how to behave like a man." James said through his mouthful of toast. Sarah shook her head at him.

"He was just looking out for her!" Sarah insisted.

"Yeah, but there was no need for him to have that tantrum this morning, refusing stay in bed." James shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"You two are acting like his parents!" Charlie laughed.

"Yes, well someone needs to teach him lessons in life!" James defended.

"You're giving him 'the talk' next week, Jay." Sarah laughed along with the others. James laughed too, but shuddered at the thought of it.

"So when's the big day?" Rebecca asked Damian and Charlie, changing the subject swiftly.

"We haven't decided yet, but I guess that we have a lot of planning to do!" Charlie laughed, Damian smiled.

"Well do tell us when you find out," James began "I need to get my hair done for my oh-so-important part in the wedding."

"And what part is that, James?" Charlie asked curiously, but with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Maid of Honour, of course!" and he flicked his hair from his face dramatically. Charlie hit him over the head with a book, and assured him that he would have an important job indeed.

"Lottie, I'm going over to those lot." He jerked his head towards the Ravenclaw table, and swooped down to kiss Charlie.

When Damian reached the table, he sat down beside Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Hey Xeno." He said, grabbing a slice of toast.

"Damian, I haven't talked to you in a while." Xenophilius said, closing his book. "How's Charlotte?"

"She's great, yeah. How's Bernice?"

"Here she is now, you can ask her yourself." He smiled.

"Damian! Just the man I was looking for." She walked quickly over to the table and sat down across from the two boys.

"Hey Bernice!" Damian said, grabbing another slice of toast.

"Would you like to help me hand out invitations?" Damian didn't think that he had a choice in the matter.

"Wait, I thought we were going to make them together?" Xeno asked his fiancée calmly.

"Well, I did it for us." She passed a bundle to Damian.

"Yeah, but we agreed that we would do it together." Xeno didn't say this as calmly as before. Damian began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well they need to be sent out today, and you were busy, so..."

"You could've just asked me." He leaned forward.

"Well, you've been studying, so I thought that you wouldn't want to."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't want to help with my own wedding?" Xeno asked incredulously.

"You mean _our_ wedding?" Bernice's facial expressions were extremely like her sister's.

"Yes, _our _wedding."

"Guys," Damian interrupted "Would you like me to give these out?" he would rather not be apart of their fight.

"Yes." Bernice stated clearly.

"Do I not get to see them first?" Xeno gestured to the envelopes.

"They're only for Dee's friends, and anyway; do you not trust me?" Bernice sounded offended. Damian took this opportunity to slide away while the two weren't looking. He picked up the small pile of invitations and began to make his way out of the hall. The others had left the Gryffindor table, so had probably gone up to their own common room to fetch Sirius.

He decided to go back up to Ravenclaw Tower to get his jumper, as it was a bit chilly in the huge castle. When he reached the entrance to the common room, he found that a group of Ravenclaws had already answered the question to gain passage in. So all Damian had to do was walk straight in.

The Ravenclaw common room was filled with students playing games of chess, or studying for their end of year tests – already. Damian squeezed by them and jogged up the stairs to his dorm.

The room was square, with four windows – one on each wall – covered by dark-blue satin curtains. Damian's bed was in the far corner, it didn't look too messy. When you spent time in Gryffindor Tower, you noticed that the Gryffindors aren't the tidiest of people – or maybe that was just the Marauders. It could be that they are so busy being brave or doing whatever Gryffindors do that they don't have time to tidy up. Ravenclaws thought that the cleaner and more organised everything is, the more you are prepared for what lies ahead. Damian wasn't too fussy.

He said 'Hello' to Stephen – yes the boy who went out with Charlie – who he shared a dorm with and then grabbed his hoodie from his trunk. As he made his way back down the stairs he couldn't help but wonder that if Xeno and Bernice were the most relaxed people he knew and they were having a huge fight over invitations, what would he and Charlie be like?

Rebecca had virtually spent the whole day in the hospital wing that day. James and Sarah let Sirius go up after dinner to say goodnight, and the rest of them went up too, as they did every evening.

The eight of them were talking around an unconscious Dee. James and Sarah had taken to singing the _Pokémon _theme tune to Dee and were now focusing on very elaborate dance routines.

The group sat there until about eight o'clock and were contemplating heading back up to their dorms, when they heard someone talking. They turned around just before opening the door, the Marauders dragging Sirius along, to see that it was Dee who was talking, and by the looks of it, in her sleep.

Sirius jumped out of the Marauders grasp as he and Rebecca ran over Dee's bedside. The others just looked at eachother with complete bewilderment.

"Listen, wait what's she saying?" Sirius asked Rebecca frantically as they leaned in to hear better.

"No – full – moon..." Dee whispered sleepily. At this, everyone went over to the bed, listening intently to what their unconscious friend had to say.

"Pete shouldn't have kissed Char..." she continued, everyone turning towards Peter, shocked expressions on their faces. Especially because Charlie had only chosen to tell Dee this fact.

She had stopped talking in her sleep now, so Sirius turned to ask his friends a question, "Does this mean she's waking up?" he was beaming, the anticipation clear in his bright blue eyes.

"Erm..." they didn't want to get his hopes up, only for them to be torn down again. Sirius' face returned to it's normal, worried state. He understood what they were saying.

They decided to call it a night, and visit Dee the next day. But before they left, they told Madame Pomfrey about the whole sleep-talking thing, she had the same reaction as they did.

That morning after breakfast, Charlie and Damian went out to the snowy grounds. Most of the students were having snowball fights, enjoying what time they had left of the holidays, but Damian and Charlie just strolled aroung the lake, talking.

"Are you OK?" Charlie asked her fiancé, curious about his unusual silence.

"Fine." He lied.

"Dami?" she stopped, they were at the far side of the giant lake. It hadn't frozen over, by looked icy and cold all the same.

"I'm fine Lottie." He insisted, walking onwards.

"No you're not," she grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to face her. "What's the problem?" she sounded concerned.

"I'm just... nervous," he admitted, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Nervous about what?" she asked, but realisation dawned on her, "The wedding?" he nodded, "Why are you so nervous about that?" she stroked his hand affectionately.

"Well Bernice and Xeno – you know how weirdly relaxed they are?" Charlie nodded in understanding, "Well they had a fight yesterday about _invitations._" His Scottish accent exaggerating these words.

"So what if they did?" Charlie asked, still stroking his hand.

"Well if that's what they're like, imagine what we're going to be like!" his voice sounded shakey.

"We'll be fine – "

"We're not perfect, Lottie!" he snapped, she looked shocked.

"I never said we were!" she rivalled.

"I really should have thought this through..." he said under his breath.

"So you regret asking me to be your wife!" Charlie looked truly hurt, tears were streaming down her cheeks. But before Damian could say anything, she had ran back up to the castle, sobbing even more her feet crunching in the snow.

Later that day they found themselves, you guessed it, in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. They had just had lunch and had no idea what to do with themselves, so Rebecca and Sirius suggested this particular pastime.

Charlie sat in the corner, looking upset and not talking to anyone. Damian hadn't joined them and there was no kissing between the two when they passed eachother in the corridors – there wasn't even eye contact – so the others guessed that something was up.

Their awkward silence was interrupted by quick footsteps and the loud opening of the door in the Hospital Wing. A woman with long, blonde hair was walking down the room, Professor McGonagall following her, the woman's dark brown eyes focused on the bed that most of the Gryffindor fifth years were surrounding.

When the two women reached the bed, the woman with blonde hair bent down beside Dee and began looking her over.

"Minerva, what happened to her?" she asked, a concerned tone in her Irish accent.

"There was an accident in the Forbidden Forest." McGonagall informed the woman, somberly.

"Was anyone with her?" the woman asked, stroking Dee's right cheek.

"I was." Rebecca spoke up, stepping forward nervously. The woman looked at Rebecca "Sorry Mrs Spindle." Rebecca apologised, looking directly at the woman.

James, Sirius and Peter wondered how they hadn't guessed that this woman was Dee's mother before. Bernice had obviously inherited her blonde hair, but there was something about the way the woman carried herself that really showed in Dee also. And Dee and her mother both had the same rosy red lips, whilst Bernice's were but a light pink.

Mrs Spindle didn't say anything, but continued to talk to McGonagall.

"Do you know what happened in the forest?" she asked kindly, still stroking her daughter's cheek.

"No Finola, I'm afraid we do not." McGonagall informed her, genuine sorrow in her voice. She looked around the room to see which of her students were present.

The door opened once more as Bernice walked in. When she saw her mother, she ran over to greet her.

"Mum, why are you here?" she asked as she finished hugging her mother.

"I'm here to see Desirae." She smiled, "Your Uncle wanted to come, but he was erm... busy." she glanced at McGonagall as she said this.

"She would have woken up if he was here..." Bernice muttered, her Welsh accent making it even harder for the rest of them to hear what she was saying.

"She'll wake up soon enough," Mrs Spindle consoled. But before she could continue, there was a voice coming from the centre of the circle they had made around the bed. Dee was sleep-talking again.

"Crayons – not out on video..." she said sleepily. Bernice, Mrs Spindle and Professor McGonagall all looked utterly confused. Remus, Sirius and James stifled their laughter.

All that Peter came out with was, "What's a video?" Bernice just rolled her eyes and continued to listen to her sister, as did the others.

"Dad smokes in the car. Jesus is OK with it, but we can't tell mam..." this was said in more of an urgent whisper. The Marauders had to try very hard not to explode with laughter. Mrs Spindle looked towards Bernice, her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised.

"Annaleese probably told her that – not me!" Bernice said to her mother quickly, acting as though she hadn't known this secret.

"Hmmm," was all Mrs Spindle came out with. They all had a feeling that she strongly dissaproved of her husband smoking in the car, and that he wouldn't get away with it that easily.

Madame Pomfrey entered the crowded ward, when she noticed Professor McGonagall and Mrs Spindle, she began to make her way over to them.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," she told them. Mrs Spindle bade goodbye to her daughters and their friends and left the ward with Professor McGonagall.

"I'm afraid you're all going to have to leave now," Madame Pomfrey explained, hands on her hips.

"But – but why?" Sirius pouted.

"Because too many of you are spending too many hours of the day here, and you're disturbing my other patients!" she just about snapped. The group looked around to notice that there was actually quite a few other patients in the Hospital Wing. There was a Hufflepuff first year with a broken arm, a Ravenclaw sixth year that looked to have been Stunned and a few Slytherins in the corner, sprouting purple pustules all over their faces – courtesy of the Marauders.

Hesitantly they left the Hospital Wing, making faces at the Slytherins as they exited.

All of them walked up to the common room together, because it wouldn't be dinner time for another two hours. As they reached the changing staircases, James and Sarah were somehow managing to kiss and climb them at the same time, while Sirius made pretended to vomit. Peter, Charlie and Remus laughed at this, James and Sarah just continued to kiss.

"What's wrong?" Remus sighed as he noticed Rebecca wasn't laughing too.

"Nothing." She sighed and continued walking.

"Stop it," said Remus, an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Stop what?" Rebecca asked.

"Look, Dee was going to run into the forest anyway – "

"Yeah, but if I had just Stunned her or something – " now it was Remus' turn to interrupt.

"Just stop," he was getting annoyed. "You've been moping around the place for days, it's like you're feeling sorry for yourse – "

"I am not!" she argued.

"Well then stop!" the rest of the Marauders and Charlie had stopped walking and James and Sarah had stopped kissing, as they turned to see what was going on. James ran up to the two, tyring to calm them down.

"But she blames me!" Rebecca yelled.

"No she doesn't," Remus argued "Dee's mum does _not _blame _you, _she's just scared for her daughter!"

"She does blame me! Did you see the way she looked at me?" said Rebecca incredulously.

"It's not about you," Remus wasn't shouting as loudly now.

"May I just ask you both a question?" James inserted himself inbetween the two of them. Remus punched him lightly on the nose.

"What was that for?" James asked, clutching his nose.

"I'll explain later," Remus explained, the other Marauders trying to stifle their laughter. Rebecca looked just as sad as before, only a bit angrier. The group continued to make their way up to the common room.

In the fifth year boys' dormitory, the Marauders were discussing some serious business that could not be discussed with girls present.

"So why did you punch me again?" James asked Remus as he examined his nose in the mirror for any marks.

"Oh, it's not that bad Prongs. It was only a tip." Remus insisted, shoving a square of chocolate into his mouth.

"But why did you do it?" James asked, still curious as to why his best friend punched him.

"Because it was the only way the argument was going to end... and you were getting on my nerves." Remus explained, with a chuckle from Sirius.

"Plus it's a full moon tonight, so he's bound to be a bit narky," Sirius continued to laugh, sounding like a barking dog when he did.

That was one of the reasons why Remus was angry at Rebecca – the full moon. He probably wouldn't have shouted if it wasn't_ this_ week, but then again; it had to be said.

Peter, who hadn't said a word since they arrived in the dorm, looked deep in thought.

"What's up with you Wormtail?" James asked, looking at Peter through the mirror.

"I'm thinking." He stated, not lifting his eyes to look at his friends.

"Woah! Take a picture, this is a _very_ rare event!" Sirius mocked as his friends laughed. Peter's head darted up.

"We're in trouble." He suddenly exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" James asked, still laughing.

"We're always in trouble Wormtail, it's nothing new!" Sirius chuckled, the last of his laughter dying down, as he fell back onto his bed.

"No I mean _real _trouble." He looked genuinely nervous, and was trying to make his friends understand what he was saying.

"Was is it Peter?" asked Remus, he seemed to notice that something was definitely up and that Peter wasn't just joking.

"Didn't you notice the stuff that Dee was saying?" he asked them, James and Sirius finally paying attention.

"About the crayons and smoking?" James asked, bewildered as to what Peter was getting to.

"Yes, and what are they?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"The derranged thoughts of Padfoot's girlfriend?" James guessed, and received a thump on the shoulder from Sirius.

"Yes, but – just think about it right. First she starts mumbling about the full moon, then about me erm... kissing Charlie," they all grinned at this, while Peter looked thoroughly embarassed, "Then about her dad smoking in the car."

"So..." said Sirius.

"Hey, what about the crayons?" James asked, sounding slightly offended for some reason.

"No, they really were the derranged thoughts of Padfoot's girlfriend." Peter laughed.

"Hey, she's not derranged!" Sirius sat up straighter and sounded quite defensive, "Plus, she's not my girlfriend!" he seemed sad as he said this.

"You just keep on thinking that," James patted him on the head in a patronising way.

"Back to the point," Remus made sure they were staying on track, "What are you getting at Peter?"

"What are all of those things?" Peter asked, but then sighed when his friends didn't respond. "Secrets! They're secrets! Merlin, Remus I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"Wait," Sirius face lost all signs of amusement and suddenly grew paler, "Secrets that Dez has been asked to keep?"

Peter nodded, "Now you see what I'm getting at?"

"Oh bugger," Sirius said to himself more than anyone.

"Pads?"

"Oh bugger, crap, damn...POO!" he continued to say, his volume levels rising.

"Sirius?" the rest of the Marauders were starting to get worried.

"SHE KNOWS!" he exclaimed, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Knows what?" Remus asked.

"Remember after the match against Ravenclaw?" Remus nodded "And Dezzy realised something..." Remus nodded once more "... to do with our nicknames?" Remus' eyes suddenly grew wider and he gasped.

"I don't get it!" James said, feeling left out.

"She knows Prongs!" Peter tried explaining to him.

"Wait, how did you know she knows?" Sirius asked him curiously.

"I assumed when she went all weird that night and you covered her mouth that she knew something. Plus you and her were talking very secretly and seriously a couple of days after." Peter told him.

"Am I not permitted to talk about secret and serious things with my girlf – my girl?" he hoped they didn't notice his slip up, but he was kidding himself if he thought they didn't. They didn't bother teasing him though, they had a much more important matter on their hands.

"Look," Sirius sighed, rubbing his face "She did find out, I don't know how, but she did. Don't worry, she promised she will never tell a single soul, but she doesn't talk about it that much. She knows what you get for being an unregistered animagus..."

James finallly understood "She knows!" he was completely shocked. The Marauders applauded him for finally getting it.

"So what do we do?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what if she spouts it out while she's sleep-talking?" said Sirius, the stress clear in his voice.

"We'll have to keep watch." Said James mysteriously.

"What?"

"Take turns keeping guard over her, making sure she doesn't say anything she'll regret." He explained.

"Couldn't we just use a _Muffliato_?" Peter asked simply.

"No, Madame Pomfrey would notice if we put a Silencing Charm on one of her patients." Said Remus.

"But we can't keep watch, there's a full moon tonight, remember!" said Sirius.

"You three go down and have dinner – make sure Moony eats loads, so he won't hunt too much tonight – and I'll take care of the Dee." James said, rather calmly.

"I will," Sirius insisted.

"No, you go on and eat, get some meat on those scrawny bones. I'll use the Invisibility Cloak so Pomfrey won't make me leave, and if Dee says anything, I'll cover her mouth." he stood up and went rooting in his trunk for the Cloak. "And don't worry, I'll be down at the same time as you guys, so we can go on our moonlight adventure!"

And with that, James left the room and headed for the Hospital Wing, undercover of the Cloak of course. The three boys soon exited their dorm and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Sirius and Peter definitely made sure Remus ate his meat.

The next morning, Charlie, Sarah and Rebecca sat alone at breakfast. There was no Marauders or Dee or Damian to join them. Things felt quite lonely and awkward, they didn't know why. It just seemed like they couldn't focus on why to be happy.

Charlie and Damian weren't speaking to one another at all. She couldn't, it was like he was ashamed when he looked at her. But ashamed of what? She didn't know whether it was ashamed of himself or ashamed of her, and she had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Rebecca didn't really know what was going on with her and Remus. She hadn't spoken to him since last night and deeply regretted ever having a fight with him in the first place.

You wouldn't think Sarah would have a reason to be genuinely unhappy, she was with James and she loved him. She couldn't stand seeing all of her friends like this and sincerely hoped that things would get better for them soon. She knew they would, they had to. And she would help them, no matter what.

They finished their breakfast in silence and all began to walk in the direction of the Hospital Wing, simultaneously. They just all seemed to be in the same sort of mood, and there was no conversation necessary there, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow it.

When they reached the ward, they noticed curtains surrounding two beds, closing them off from everyone else. The Girls suddenly went into panic overdrive and attempted to get inside the enclosure. When they went to pull the curtain back however, they were greeted by the Marauders. And a very tired looking bunch of Marauders at that.

Sirius, a shaking Peter and a _very _tired looking James stepped out and blocked the Girls' path.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, also feeling concerned about James.

"Nothing," the three boys stated simply.

"Then why the curtains?" Charlie asked, pointing out the obvious.

"They look cool?" said Sirius, wondering what the big deal was.

"Yes, they do. But why are they around Dee and... Remus?" Sarah was getting rather impatient.

"To stop them from being disturbed," Peter managed through chattering teeth.

"Are they OK?" Rebecca asked, trying to peek behind the boys.

"Yes, they're fine," James sighed, clearly exhausted with all the questions.

"Can we see them?"

"No."

"Why not?" Charlie sounded outraged.

"Because," Sirius lowered his voice, because there were others in the ward "Remus needs a _lot _of sleep."

"Why, what's happened?" Rebecca was getting worried.

"Again – nothing," said Sirius, getting quite annoyed.

"Well, then – "

"Girls, believe it or not, being a werewolf takes it's toll on Remus, and it doesn't help that it was minus ten last night either," James said darkly and quietly, him starting to become impatient and the bags under his eyes making him look much older than he was. "Madame Pomfrey said he needs to sleep all day and is not to be woken under _any _circumstances." Sarah immediately pulled James to the side and told him to go bed himself, as they rarely saw this side of him. His features suddenly lit up when Sarah gave him a kiss on the lips and his mood transformed into one that was full of life and happiness. It's surprising what Sarah Kisses and Cuddles can do.

The lot of them went up to the common room, deciding that it would be best to leave Remus to sleep. The boys decided that there was no point in watching over Dee, because they had come up with a fool-proof plan to stop people going anywhere near her long enough to hear the secret – they closed _her _curtains too. Genius.

In the common room, gathered in their usual spot, the Marauders minus Remus and the Girls minus Dee were lounging about, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

James and Sarah were sitting on the couch, kissing each other. Sirius looked incredibly awkward, like he was trying to restrain himself from pulling the two apart and attacking James, but Sarah was happy, so he just had to deal with it.

Charlie was sitting on the floor, hugging a cushion and looking like she could burst into tears at any given moment. She really did feel like she ruined everything with Damian, but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry with him. It was him that was thinking these things, not her, though she did have her own worries about how to tell her family all the same.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch reading the very last chapter of _New Moon. _She was worried about Remus, though she knew nothing was wrong. It was more like she was worried what he would say to her when he woke up from his nap. Would they still be fighting?

Peter was sitting in the nearby armchair, wondering what to do with himself. He and Sirius began to play a game of chess – Wizard of course, because that was more exciting.

The portrait swung open and in walked Professor McGonagall. She looked rather sad, though still as strict as ever. Sirius took this opportunity to pull his sister off of James, because he didn't want them to get in trouble, not because he found their kissing disgusting. Everyone in Gryffindor common room seemed to stop whatever they were doing and turn to face the professor.

Lily Evans looked over to the Marauders and the Girls, like she knew something bad had happened, she also had noticed the absence of Remus and as she was Dee's roomate, she couldn't help but be a little worried for the two of them.

McGonagall told the rest of Gryffindor House to go back to whatever they were doing and not mind her.

"If the Gryffindor fifth years could please come with me," she turned to Lily also "Miss Evans, you do not have to come, though you can if you wish." McGonagall stated, she must have seen Lily's worried expression, her hawk-eyes seeing everything.

When they all exited the common room, McGonagall began to talk once more.

"You six can go to the Hospital Wing, it seems Miss Spindle is acting strangely," she pointed to James, Sirius, Peter, Sarah, Rebecca and Lily. Sirius suddenly broke out in a run to his destination "And Miss Black, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." She looked rather remorseful as she said this, "I was going to offer for your brother to accompany you, but it seems that he has other things on his mind." McGonagall left the five to follow Sirius, while Sarah followed her to Dumbledore's office, sending confused looks to James as she walked.

After McGonagall said the password "Knicker-Bocker Glory" and the huge statue leapt to the side, she left Sarah on her own to walk in. Sarah knocked on the door and heard a voice telling her that she could enter. When she opened the door and entered the office, she didn't immediatley find the face of the Headmaster. First, she saw all of the gadgets and gizmos on the many shelves and the Sorting Hat, as dusty and worn looking as ever. She also noticed the portraits of the previous headmasters at Hogwarts, she wasn't quite sure, but she thought that she was somehow related to one of them, she remembered her father mentioning it once. She shuddered at the thought of him. But was soon brought out of her thoughts by the thoughtful blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

He stood up when she came in and told her to take a seat. She didn't know if she was in trouble or not, she couldn't remember breaking any rules. Maybe it was good news, like Kreacher died or something, but would her family really care to tell her?

"Miss Black," Dumbledore said, startling her after him being so quiet, "I understand that you have been in correspondance with your biological mother as of recent. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yes professor." Sarah said, trying to avoid the man's eyes. Did this have something to do with her mother? Did Ella _really_ want her to move in? Maybe Sirius was coming too, and that's why McGonagall suggested that he be there before he went running off after Dee.

"Did you know her well?" he didn't sound his usual reasonably-cheery self, he seemed much more serious, sort of the same way McGonagall was, but different too.

"Well, sort of... I mean I've only known her for a couple of months, but we're quite close." Sarah thought about this, she did know her mother well enough, but she didn't really know about _her _family. There was definitely more Falahees in the book she was reading.

She met eyes with Dumbledore. His blue eyes were sorrowful, they certainly did not have that glimmer that they usually did. Something was up.

"Professor, why did you ask me here?" Sarah asked, not knowing whether or not she actually wanted to hear the answer.

"Last night, there was an attack on Ella Falahee's house," Sarah felt like her heart was in her throat. "She was murdered." She felt so strange, like she wanted to cry, her eyes were stinging, tears threatening to pour. But she couldn't. She had to know the full story first.

"Who did it?" she said, hoping that she sounded stonger than she felt.

"It seemed to be a targeted attack – "

"Well of course it was! She was murdered!" Sarah didn't mean to be rude, but she just coudln't contain how she was feeling.

Sarah's outburst didn't seem to faze Dumbledore, " – by Death Eaters, I presume or close allies of them," Sarah understood exactly what he was saying.

"Wait, my f-father sent them b-because I was in contact with my _real _mother?" her voice sounded weak, she was choking on sobs.

"It seems so, yes. Though I'm not actually sure if it was your father who made the order," he said this precautiously, like he didn't want to give too much away. Wait, maybe the old cow asked them to do it. Word slipping out about an affair in the family would do no good for reputation, it would tarnish it, at the very least. Sarah felt herself fill with rage, the mixture of sadness and anger did not work well for her.

"Miss Black, I think that it would be best if you did not do anything rash for the time being, as you may regret it for more than a few reasons." said Dumbledore, as though he could read her thoughts. She couldn't deny that killing her 'parents' _had_ crossed her mind, but she thought it would be rather stupid, because she would never truly be rid of them anyway.

Sarah stood up, said "Thank you" to Dumbledore and left his office. Once outside she found that crying wasn't an issue anymore. Her sparkly-blue eyes were filled with tears. She didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing. She couldn't face the others like this. The only person she wanted to see right now was her mother, but she would never see her again, never see those eyes just like Sarah's. She needed to be alone. As much as she'd love to go to Sirius and for him hold her and to tell her that everything would be OK, just like he used to when they were little, the difference was that now she knew it never would.

She decided to go to the Astronomy Tower and breathe. She needed to let the cold air blow away her feelings, for just a moment. Because then she would feel nothing but numb.

Sirius arrived in the Hospital Wing, stopping in front of a surprised looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, that was quick." She said, hands on her hips.

"What's the problem?" he asked, concerned, though he didn't sound out of breath at all, even after running half way across the castle.

"Well – " but Madame Pomfrey was interrupted by the hammering of five other sets of footsteps entering the ward. James, Peter, Charlie, Rebecca and Lily stood beside them, panting and trying to catch their breath. Peter had fallen on the floor he was so tired, though Madame Pomfrey ignored this.

"You were saying?" said Sirius impatiently, annoyed at his friends for interrupting.

"Yes, well come and see for yourself," she walked briskly over to the curtains that the Marauders had closed over and opened them up to reveal a very fidgety Dee. "Desirae started acting strangely about half and hour ago and I was wondering if you boys had anything to do with it?" she eyed them in a knowing way. James' shoes suddenly became of an interest to him, Peter darted up into a sitting position and Sirius simply looked at her.

"And why would you wonder that?" he asked, in a completely calm voice.

"It's just that you have been acting strangely around here all day, and with you three – and Remus – that is never a good thing," it seemed like she had a lot of experience with the Marauders interfering.

"Well we don't know what would have caused it," Sirius said innocently, as he walked over to the bed "But anyway, is she OK?"

"I don't know, she is acting rather strangely and I heard from her mother that she has been talking?" Pomfrey asked them, sounding as though she found it hard to believe.

"Only a bit, about stuff that doesn't make any sense. You didn't hear her?" Sirius wondered, Peter and James knew he just wanted to know if Madame Pomfrey had found out any secrets.

"No, but it's certainly very strange,"

For a moment Dee looked like she was going to fall out of the bed, but was quickly caught. "Are you sure that she's alright?" he sounded genuinely worried and nervous.

"Madame Pomfrey, if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" Lily piped up, she was beginning to feel slightly awkward.

"Well are you a friend of Miss Spindle?" Pomfrey asked her.

"Well – "

"Yeah, she is," Charlie said, pulling Lily closer and giving her a kind smile, in which Lily returned also.

"So back to the point," Sirius was getting even more impatient, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know whether she will or not, at the moment, bu – "

"You've been saying that _all _week!" Sirius shouted , not even trying to keep his voice down.

"Mr Black, you will not shout in my ward!" Pomfrey said in a harsh whisper, "Now, excuse me, as I have other patients to attend to." She opened the curtains and walked over to another bed with a constantly sneezing third year on it.

Dee wasn't fidgeting as much now and looked relatively calm, though for some reason everyone thought – to themselves – that she could hear them. So they started talking about Quidditch and about when Mrs Spindle came to visit, her likeness' with her daughters, where she had dissappeared to and what not. All of them secretly hoping that this might wake their friend up.

The truth was that she could hear them, just not exactly what they were saying. She was dreaming though. Old memories were flashing through her mind and each one of them was having a different effect on her.

_A girl with long, brown hair walked through Platform 9 ¾ feeling nervous and awkward. She didn't know anyone, well except her sisters, but she was to avoid them at all costs._

_Once she bid farewell to her parents, she began to look for an empty compartment, where she could sit for the long train journey. They were one of the first families there, but soon more people started to arrive and a lot of noise could be heard coming from the platform and the corridors of the train._

_A girl with unevenly-cut brown hair peered into the compartment. Her greeny-blue eyes falling upon the girl sitting by the window._

"_Oh, hi!" she greeted, her beautiful eyes filled with exitement._

"_Hey," the girl by the window said nervously._

"_- is for horses..." giggling, the girl made her way into the compartment and sat herself down beside the other girl who was also giggling at their little exchange. "I'm Charlotte Prewitt." She reached out to shake the girl's hand, she was no longer sitting back by the window and had moved forward a bit._

"_Desirae Spindle," She said, smiling at who she hoped would be her new friend "Nice to meet you."_

"_You too," Charlotte began rooting in her bag. "You can call me Charlie, everyone else does," she took out some parchment "Well except my Aunt Muriel." She laughed, but seemed oddly shaken by what she had just said. _

_They talked for awhile, joking about all sorts, and soon enough the train had started to move. They leaned out of the window to wave goodbye to their families, but Desirae hit her head, so they learned that they probably shouldn't do that again._

_The sweet trolley came by and the two girls bought tons of sweets between them and had began to eat them from the huge pile that they had made on the seat._

"_Dee..." Charlie said thoughtfully, staring off into space._

"_Hmm?" Desirae asked, trying to stop her Chocolate Frog from hopping away._

"_I think that I'm going to call you Dee," Charlie said decisively._

"_Thanks, Char," the two girls continued to talk about stuff for the next half-hour, Quidditch, their families and what they were looking forward to the most about Hogwarts._

_The compartment door had been opened again and in walked two more girls, so deep in conversation that they didn't even notice Charlie and Dee were there._

"_I just had to get away," the first said dramatically, her accent seemed to be Irish, "I just couldn't handle anymore pressure!" she sounded out of breath as she sat down on the seat, fanning herself._

"_He's only joking – trying to annoy you. Calling you a Leprechaun," a girl with fiery red hair and sparkly blue eyes insisted. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and as she turned, she noticed that there were two other girls in the compartment. _

_Charlie and Dee were trying not to laugh as the two who had just entered looked pretty shocked and confused._

"_Of course, do come in!" Charlie said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Dee. The two who had entered looked genuinely embarassed._

"_Hi!" Dee greeted merrily, as the two gave her apprehensive looks "Don't worry, we don't bite!" she insisted, thinking that this whole situation was pretty hilarious._

"_Hey," the one with glasses and short, light-brown hair said._

" – _Is for horses..." Charlie and Dee muttered together, getting a laugh out of the girl with red hair._

"_I'm Sarah," she smiled a radiant smile "Sarah Black." The two of them looked shocked at this, but Sarah explained, "Don't worry, I'm not evil!" she said kindly._

"_Nice to meet you Sarah Black," said Charlie "I'm Charlie Prewitt and this is my new best buddy Dee Spindle." _

"_Rebecca Elizabeth Valentine." The girl with glasses held her hand out for them to shake, "I'm from Ireland."_

"_Cool," Dee and Charlie said in unison, trying to grab hold of an escaping Chocolate Frog. The girls talked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only one or two._

_But after all that, they were interrupted by a loud banging on their compartment door._

"_Go away!" Charlie shouted, to a boy with messy black hair, his glasses askew._

"_Eeew, that's gross!" Sarah said, banging on the glass at a boy who had his face pressed up against it, so he looked all out of preportion. She hit the glass again and the boy fell back out of surprise, falling back on the corridor floor. _

_The other three that were there pulled him up off the ground and opened the compartment door with cheeky grins spread across their faces._

_Charlie scowled at the boy with glasses, but then pretended that he wasn't there by rummaging for another Chocolate Frog._

"_Come on Charlotte, you can't stay mad at me forever," he whined, sitting himself on the seat across from her._

"_Can't stay mad at you forever?" she asked incredulously, "Look what you did to my hair!" she pulled at her incredibly unevenly cut hair "And the day before I start at Hogwarts too, so mum didn't have enough time to fix it!" _

"_I said I was sorry!"_

"_Sometimes that isn't good enough James!" she folded her arms across her chest._

"_Look, it was my wand's fault," the boy called James pointed towards the wand, which he had held firmly in his hand._

"_Oh yeah – blame everything on some wood!" Charlie threw her hands up in the air._

"_It chose me... and then decided to chop your hair up..." _

"_Yes, that tiny little detail."_

"_Oh stop the fighting, you're like an old married couple!" a boy with dark, curly hair complained._

"_Who's this Jim? Your boyfriend?" Charlie teased._

"_We're not exclusive," the boy with dark, curly hair winked. Charlie rolled her eyes._

"_Sirius, shut-up!" said Sarah, sounding pretty exasperated._

"_Sarah, 'we must present nobility and etiquette in the presence of the public!'" the boy called Sirius scolded, putting on a rather snobby voice and turning his nose up at everyone._

"_Oh, drop the act!" _

"_Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Sarah expectantly._

"_No, introduce yourself!" she folded her arms and turned to look out the window._

"_Ladies," he turned to Charlie and Dee, "Black... Sirius Black," he held out his hand for each of them to shake._

"_Charlotte Prewitt."_

"_Desirae Spindle."_

"_Charmed," he winked at the pair._

"_Or you can call them Charlie and Dee," said Sarah, turning back to the conversation._

"_Oh no, no," Sirius shook his head "I shall call _you_ Dezzy, and you shall be mine!" he said this triumphantly, gesturing towards Dee._

"_Excuse me?" Dee almost choked on her Chocolate Frog._

"_Never you mind love," said Sirius, Dee rolled her eyes and turned to face James._

"_So you're James?" Dee asked the boy whom Charlie was fighting with a few minutes previous._

"_The one-and-only James Potter!" Charlie scowled at him as he said this "She loves me, really,"_

"_What's your name then?" Charlie ignored James' pleading and directed her attention to the boy in the corner with light-brown hair._

"_Remus Lupin," he said quietly, not seeming to like the attention that had suddenly been drawn to him._

"_Pleasure, and you?" she now asked the other boy who was sitting awkwardly, looking at everyone. _

"_P-Peter Pettigrew," he stammered, cheeks going bright red._

"_Nice to meet you both,"_

"_Yeah, you too," Remus smiled, though still looking rather nervous all the same._

_The lot of them continued to chat and got on pretty well with eachother, some louder than others. They talked about what house they wanted to be in. James, Charlie and Dee wanted to be in Gryffindor, Remus didn't mind, Peter didn't say anything, Rebecca wanted Ravenclaw, Sirius didn't care as long as he wasn't in Slytherin and then Sarah shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" causing everyone in the compartment to jump. They were then greeted by some guests in the middle of a conversation._

"_Charlie!" _

"_Gideon!"_

"_Aaw, you and your little firstie friends! They are your friends right?" Gideon Prewitt was acting very patronising towards his little sister, but she loved him all the same. His short red hair didn't make him look as though he was related to Charlie, but they both had the same blue-green eyes._

"_I guess so..." she shrugged, though before she could add anything, they were interrupted by another person entering their compartment._

"_Desirae, have you seen Eric?" a girl with short blonde hair said, out of breath._

"_He's probably flying around in the loo or something," said Dee, exasperated._

"_Oh, you' re such a great sister!" the girl said "Note the sarcasm,"_

"_Noted."_

"_Annaleese..." Gideon breathed._

"_Oh, hi Gideon," she said shyly. Wolf whistles followed, mostly by James, though he was slapped over the head by Gideon._

_When the older siblings left, they all got dressed into their robes and prepared themselves for Hogwarts._

_When the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station, they were called to some small boats on a lake by a giant man called Hagrid. Dee sailed across the lake in a boat with Sarah, Remus and Sirius. Sarah and her named the giant squid in the lake Stephano and proclaimed him a Swedish Citizen, Remus and Sirius were utterly bewildered. _

_As they walked up the Great Hall, all eyes on them as the Sorting Hat sang his song, they all began to fill with nerves. Dee watched as nearly all of the people she shared a compartment with got sorted into Gryffindor. Before she knew it, it was her turn and she found that her legs were carrying her up the steps and making her sit on the stool, so that the Sorting Hat could be placed on her head. She couldn't pay attention to what the Hat was saying, all she hoped was that she would be sorted into the right house to make her uncle proud. She felt the anticipation building up inside her, it felt like hours, before the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Desirae Spindle was sitting under the Beech Tree one sunny afternoon, waiting for her friends to emerge from Muggle Studies. She was reading a book on Magical Creatures when Peter walked over and sat down next to her. He tore apart the bread roll he had in his hands and gave her half of it. She smiled gratefully as they both read the book, joked around and had a good long catch-up, until they met up with their friends in the Great Hall later that evening._

_Eleven year old Dee was sitting on the steps in the fifth floor corridor one March evening. She sat and looked out the window, but her head darted around when she saw Peter Pettigrew enter the corridor with a plump girl from Slytherin. They hadn't appeared to have noticed Dee sitting their, so she tried to hide herself as well as possible. Though before she could even try and run up the stairs, she saw something that shocked her completely: the Slytherin was leaning in to kiss Peter, though just before she could, he pushed her back and ran away screaming "EWWWW! GERMMSS!" Dee struggled to supress her laughter and ran after him, waving at the girl, to tell him that it was OK, and that she promised not to tell._

_A lot of images of a laughing and scared looking Peter flashed through Dee's mind, but before she could focus on any of them other memories began to form in her thoughts._

_Snow was falling and the four girls were out in the Hogwarts grounds making a snow man. Sarah had named the snowman Piggeh and was now dancing around him while Charlie made snowangels. Dee was in mid-dance with Sarah when Rebecca ran up and gave her a hug, resulting in them both landing on one of the snowangels Charlie had made and giggle like weirdos._

_Rebecca was down by the lake, in a clearing of grass practising her archery. Dee skipped along towards her friend and stood to watch what she was doing. Rebecca couldn't concentrate with Dee sitting on the fence watching her, with a curious look on her face. She decided to teach her the basics of archery. Dee struggled at the start and almost took Professor Slughorn's eye out as he walked by, but the two girls enjoyed themsleves all the same. Their laughs filling the cool autumn air._

_More and more images flashed through her mind, until she was focused in on a particular one._

_She was flying through the air, across the Quidditch pitch it seemed. Someone was shoving into her from the side, though they were both laughing. She turned to see James Potter, he cut in front of her and began shouting back at her. "C'mon Dee! You can do better than that!" she just rolled her eyes and overtook him. Laughing all the way up to the goalposts, until they both crashed into eachother and almost floated to the ground like two giggling feathers._

_James Potter was walking through the grounds of Hogwarts at the end of his fourth year, looking for a particular person. Once he found her, he made a beeline for her, dodging the people looking for his attention._

"_Dee!" he called towards the girl, strolling on the edge of the forest._

"_Oh, hi James," she greeted, as he caught up to her._

"_Can you teach me how to dance?" he said rather forcefully, as though he wanted to get the question out of the way as fast as possible._

"_Dance? James I don't know the first thing – "_

"_Oh stop fibbing and teach me, would you?" he begged._

"_Why?"_

"_Because then I can teach Sarah," he explained simply._

"_I'm not following..."_

"_You teach me to dance, so I can teach Sarah for the next Christmas Ball!"_

"_There's gonna be a Christmas Ball?" Dee squeeled._

"_Look, we're getting of the point here. Can you just teach me?"_

"_Fine." She sighed "Wait! You better end up with her!"_

"_Give me 'til Christmas?"_

"_Deal." And they shook on it. Though Dee found that teaching James Potter to dance wasn't as easy as it seemed._

_Sarah and Dee were down by the lake one sunny day making t-shirts for their favourite knew hobby – being apart of the Bro Army. The t-shirts had their favourite people on them – Pewdiepie also known as Felix and Stephano. They went over to the shore of the lake to dip their feet in the shallow waters, when Dee pushed Sarah into the water. They both began to laugh, but when Dee put out her hands to help Sarah up, she got pulled in herself. They both continued to splash eachother until they realised that they were probably going to ruin their t-shirts if they kept it up. "I don't like sharks!" said Sarah._

_The Gryffindors were all sitting at their table in the Great Hall at dinner one evening, when all of a sudden Sarah and Dee climbed up onto the table and began to do the _Macerena_. No one really understood what was going on, as they then began to shout stuff about how they were Bros' until McGonagall roared at them for interrupting everyone's dinner and gave them a rather long detention sentence. Though they still believed it was worth it._

_Twelve year old Dee was gathering her books from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Bellatrix Black pushed into her and knocked her books over as she walked by. The pile of books cascaded across the floor and Dee was already running late for her lessons. She began to gather them as quickly as possible, but ended up letting more bits of parchment fall out too. Luckily the ugly cousin of her best friend had left, because Merlin knows she would try and make things worse._

_Remus Lupin came over and began to assist her in gathering her belongings. And once they were all collected and out back in Dee's bag, the two headed off to class, Dee thanking Remus. But before they could reach the rest of their Care of Magical Creatures class, Remus stopped Dee and handed her a bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. And Merlin knows that definitely cheered them up._

_Remus and Dee were sitting in a treehouse, that warm summerof their second year, imagining that they were fighting off Death Eaters. Of course they couldn't actually use their wands, so they had to be rather careful when pointing spells at the neighbours' cat. They spent the whole day laughing and playing and eventually came up with a plan: they were going to own and run their own Chocolate Factory when they grew up,and possibly live in it, it depended on the financial situation. They then began to draw up the plans and posters and different products that they would sell – and sample - and soon they had spent most of their summer thinking, experimenting with and eating chocolate. They also learned that chocolate and popcorn is a horrible combination._

_Loads more images flashed by,random memories, it seemed. But soon Dee found that everything was black. Until..._

"_Wake up!" a voice shouted, she struggled to open her eyes._

"_Shut up Fabian!" a familiar voice called._

"_You're in the way, we can't play Quidditch until you move!" another voice began to shout. Dee opened her eyes to see Gideon and Fabian – Charlie's older brothers – looking down angrily at them. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the blanket in the garden, ready for war. "Ooh!" the two boys said, in the type of way that made it sound like the girls looked diseased._

"_What?"_

"_You're faces!" Gideon laughed "You're all burned!"_

"_Damn! We fell asleep, didn't we?" said Dee, checking her arms for sunburn._

"_Well obviously!" Fabian laughed. Dee stuck her tongue out at him and he winked cheekily back. Charlie and Gideon rolled their eyes, and the worst thing was that they would be returning to Hogwarts the next and certainly wouldn't hear the end of lectures about the precautions you must take as to not get sunburn. Oh yeah, and the Marauders were bound to tease them._

"_Tell me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Dee tell me!"_

"_N – hey give that back!"_

"_Not until you tell me!"_

"_That's it!" Dee wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and put all her weight on Charlie's back. Charlie was dragging her all around the common room trying to break free from a Dee who wanted her _Curly Wurly.

"_Charlotte Sophie Prewitt! Give me back that _Curly Wurly _right now!" Dee shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the common room._

"_Not until you get off my back and tell me why it happened!" Charlie shouted back at Dee, struggling to turn her head with Dee on her back._

"_Nothing happened! And I am not getting off your back – Becca," Rebecca and Sarah had entered the common room. "Char won't give me my chocolate bar back!"_

"_Charlotte! Give me that," Rebecca swiped the chocolate bar from Charlie's hand and hit her over the head with it, then handed it to Dee who ran up to the fourth year girls' dormitory eating her bar with an evil grin on her face. Though not before receiving a knowing glance from Rebecca._

"_Thanks Becca," Charlie said sarcastically as she ran up the staircase to the dorms shouting, "Desirae Spindle why did my brother hug you?"_

_Sudden happiness and confusion filled Desirae's mind. Annoying images of Sirius trying to impress her by flicking his hair or pulling pranks on some Slytherins began to make her feel pretty angry. But then she noticed that memories of a rather kind and generous Sirius wound their way into her thoughts and soon she was transported into another past happening._

"_Are you stuck?" Sirius asked as he passed the Beech Tree in the grounds._

"_No. Just because I'm a girl, does not mean that I'm stuck!" Dee said, moodily._

"_Is that why you're up there? Because James said that girls can't climb trees?" _

"_Exactly. And I have proved him wrong, because I have indeed climbed at tree!"_

"_Well done," she nodded in appreciation "But you haven't really thought about how to get down, have you?" Sirius struggled to hide his grin._

"_He never said anything about having to_ climb_ down..."_

"_If you're stuck, I can help you."_

"_I'm not stuck... but you can help me get down if you want," she was stuck and she needed help, she just didn't want to admit it._

"_Of course I'll help you, as I am your hero," Dee scoffed when he said this "Jump and I'll catch you." He held his arms out to catch her._

"_Erm..." she looked down at him from the branch, unsure about jumping from that height._

"_I promise to catch you... always," he looked up at her and there was a sudden bond of trust. She leapt from the branch and he caught her with ease, hugging and spinning her around, before gently placing her back on solid ground._

"_Told you I'd catch you."_

_Dee was in the common room one sunny evening while the rest of Gryffindor House was either in the grounds or in the library, studying for the last of their tests. She had her Wizarding Wireless on and had tuned into a Muggle station when the song _I'm Your Man _by George Michael came on. She began to sing along with it, while tidying up her books and dancing around the room. She then heard some laughing behind her and someone singing along with the song, she turned and found that it was Sirius._

"Don't you know that? Baby, I'm your man!" _Sirius sang. She hit him playfully and they sang songs until the rest of Gryffindor House returned to the common room after dinner and told them to stop the racket._

_It was a cold day for the summer in Diagon Alley and the Girls were shopping for their school supplies. _

"_Hey ladies!" the Marauders called from the other side of the street._

"_James, you promised you'd leave us alone!" Charlie complained._

"_We just thought you'd miss us," he grinned. The Marauders walked across the street for hugs, but soon it began to rain and everyone else moved into the nearest shop before it got too bad. Though Sirius and Dee did not._

"_Oh, so you like my hugs?" he teased her, in a hopeful way._

"_They're OK, but your blocking the rain, so I think I'll stay here for awhile."_

"_M'kay," he muttered happily, struggling to keep the grin off his face._

_Lots of lights began to flash in her mind and she could hear voices. For some reason she could feels the splashing of the rain on her skin, but soon everything stopped._

"Look, I'm sure Sarah isn't in trouble. I mean she hasn't done anything wrong," Lily told James as they were sitting in the Hospital Wing, Remus had now woken up and was sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah,I mean sh – Godric!" Remus exclaimed.

"What?" everyone wondered in surprise.

Dee's eyes had suddenly darted open and she was lying stock still, staring at the ceiling, with an absolutely terrified look on her face. This certainly made everyone jump.


	14. Spiderman

**Spiderman**

Everyone surrounded Dee's bed as she lay there without a movement.

"Oh my Godric!" Charlie exclaimed "Look at her eyes"

Everyone did and gasped when they saw. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Sirius roared. Madame Pomfrey came running into the ward. She struggled but got through the crowd of students surrounding the bed. Dee was lying as still as a rock but her mouth moved like she was trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Okay everyone out" She ordered. Nobody objected except Sirius.

"I'm not going to leave her!" He shouted. James grabbed Sirius's arm.

"Just let Madame Pomfrey do what she does best and you can come straight back in" James said dragging Sirius out of the hospital wing. Sirius stood outside pacing back and forth on front of the door, stopping occasionally stopping to listen to what was happening. Rebecca was sitting on the floor rubbing her temples. Remus wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure what terms they were on. Charlie, Lily and Peter were talking in a group about Dee and hoping she would be okay. James suddenly froze.

"Sarah" He said panic in his voice "Where's Sarah?"

"I don't know" Rebecca said lifting her head to look at him "She went to the Headmaster and hasn't come back"

"I'm going to look for her" He said running down the corridors.

"I'm coming!" Remus said, running after James. Everyone was silent for a while except for the sound of Sirius's feet pacing. The doors of the Hospital Wing opened and Madame Pomfrey walked into the corridor and shut the doors behind her. Everyone gathered around her.

"Desirae is up and healthy but, how can I put this nicely, she's not right in head" She smiled at us.

"What does that mean exactly?" Rebecca asked looking better already.

"We had to give her a lot of potions to ease the pain and they haven't wore off yet so she's gone a bit..."

"Mental" Charlie said finishing her sentence.

"Can we see her now?" Sirius said stubbornly.

"Of course but may I ask for only two at a time because she might get a fright if there's too many" She said and went back inside with Sirius trailing after.

"Can I go please? Just to see if she's okay" Rebecca pleaded. Everyone agreed to let her go in and they followed after Remus and James. Inside the Hospital Wing, Rebecca and Sirius sat on either side of Dee's bed as she sipped her pumpkin juice. Her deep purple eyes were quite frightening but Sirius didn't care, he was just happy she was awake and healthy. He couldn't help but keep smiling.

Rebecca was the same she was just glad Dee wouldn't be asleep forever and she couldn't help but be a little more relaxed than before. She was happy her friend was back.

"Hello" Dee said brightly to them twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Hi Dezzy" Sirius said calm smiling at Dee. Dee's eyes widened at the sight of Sirius. She turned to Rebecca.

"He doesn't know my secret does he?" She asked. Rebecca looked at her confused.

"What secret, Dee?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I'm Spiderman, shush" She giggled taking a sip of her juice. This made Rebecca chuckle.

"No he doesn't know" She said when the door flung open and Lily came in.

"Sarah…mum dead…astronomy tower…jump" She panted. A rush of panic spread through Sirius and Rebecca. Dee was still chuckling about her secret. Rebecca shot up from her chair and ran out of the Hospital Wing. Sirius was going to follow after her but Dee had already done that, she was running out after Rebecca pretending to shoot spider webs out of her hands. Lily stood there staring at her an eyebrow raised. Sirius decided to go after them. He called Dee's name but she only laughed at his attempt to try and catch her. He stood outside with the others. They were all looking up at the Astronomy tower where Sarah stood. She had obviously been crying her eyes were red and blotchy. Her fiery red hair blew behind her as she took another step forward. Dee ran forward grabbing onto the Astronomy tower trying to climb but every now and again her foot would slip. Sirius ran and lifted her down, she kicked and screamed.

"HELP!" She screamed "I'm being raped"

Nobody took any notice of her. James was in tears pleading for her to stop and think and to just come down but she just shook her head and cried.

"Sarah Black, get down here now!" Rebecca screamed up holding back her tears. "What will this solve? I know what you're going through. When my Mam died I felt like throwing myself off a tower too" She looked to James for support.

"You have too much to lose Sarah-Boo" He said "Think of Sirius, of your friends, of me"

"Sarah, please my life won't be the same without you. Remember the rings, Together Forever until the end of time no matter what we're partners in crime" Rebecca said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks "Please come down, you have so much ahead of you and we can help you get over this, Sarah, I promise"

Sarah nodded and slowly backed away from the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and James darted across to the steps of the tower where Sarah was slowly descending. At the bottom of the stairs she reached out for James, as if for support, he grabbed hold of her in tight embrace whispering in her ear. They walked over to the group of people who had been trying to convince her to get down. Rebecca gave her a hug telling her never to pull a stunt like that again.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me here with this lot" Rebecca said as they made their way back to the Hospital Wing. Dee had escaped and Madame Pomfrey would be worried "Like I would have to live with Charlie and Spiderman"

Dee started shouting at her. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL!"

"Sorry Dee, I'll give her a potion tonight to make her forget" Rebecca said. Dee giggled and skipped ahead towards the Hospital Wing. When they reached the Hospital, Rebecca and James had decided to bring Sarah back to the common room and Lily had just disappeared. The five left had been scolded for letting Dee out of the Wing but was happy to have her back. It turned out Dee would be able to leave the Hospital Wing later on the day but she has to be kept a close eye on until the potions wear off.

Sarah, Rebecca and James were walking through the common room. Sarah hadn't said a word since she had gotten down from the tower. James was constantly trying to start a conversation with her but she just shook or nodded her head. She reached the stairway to the girls' dormitory, where Rebecca had already gone up leaving Sarah and James alone. Sarah turned to head up the stairs.

"Who's that Pokemon?" James said smiling, hoping this would cheer her up. Sarah was now annoyed with James for talking too much when all she wanted was peace and quiet.

"IT'S SARAH!" She screamed running up to the dorms. James didn't quite understand this but took it as a sign of her not planning on going silent for a while. Peter, Remus and Charlie then entered the common room. They sat down on front of the fire and James decided to join them.

"Did you hear Damian is having a New Year Party in Ravenclaw Tower?" Peter said. Charlie's eyes started to well up and soon she ran straight up to her dormitory. James hit Peter across the head with a pillow.

"Well done, Wormtail!" He said. Lily came down from the dormitory looking very confused.

"Okay so I'm now aware that I share a room with two crying girls, a girl high on potions and an overly happy girl trying to calm them down" She said sitting herself down beside Remus and started reading her book.

"I feel bad for Charlie" Peter said.

"Why?" A deep male voice asked. Peter turned to see a tall man with dark brown hair a broad wide shoulders. Fabian, Charlie's brother.

"Eh…eh…well…um" Peter stuttered clearly intimidated by Fabian but James answered him.

"Damian and her had fight over something" James informed him. Fabian stormed out of the common room as mad as a bull clearly in the search of Damian.

"Now, I feel sorry for Damian" Peter said. Remus snickered. They looked at him.

"For what he did to Charlie he deserves what comes to him" Remus said. Lily was oblivious to everything that was happening.

"Moony put yourself in his shoes" James said "What if you made Rebecca cry, she tells Nathan, you're, what the muggles say, road kill"

"I suppose" He said a bit unsure "But I would never make her cry"

"You never know when it comes close to the full moon you can say stuff that makes Sirius cry, and that's hard"

"But—."

"I'm Spiderman!" Dee screamed as she and Sirius entered the common room "Pew Pew Pew" She said pretending to fire more webs from her fingers. She went behind Lily and started messing with her hair.

"Lily?" She said sweetly.

"Yes"

"Can I have a lollipop?"

"I don't have one" She said.

"You make me sick" She said running up to her dormitory. Lily looked at Sirius who was in bits laughing. Lily then left the common room to go to the library leaving the Marauders alone - Never a good thing.

"James?" Sirius asked in a posh voice.

"Yes, Sirius" He said smirking.

"I'm in the mood for some pranking, what about you?"

"I would love to, let us go and plan" James said standing up and making his way to their dormitory. Remus sighed heavily and he and Peter followed them up to the dorm.

The next morning, the Marauders and the girls sat at breakfast. Dee was examining a piece of toast and occasionally pretending no one could see her by hiding her eyes behind it. Sarah was moving her spoon around her plate obviously not wanting to be there. Rebecca and Sirius were trying to stop Dee from messing and to just eat but they ended up getting hit with the toast.

Charlie was laughing at Dee and saying how she liked her this way. Remus was chatting to James and Peter and about the party that was tomorrow night. Then, the Ravenclaw table filled with laughter. The group turned around to look and saw Damian Wood sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, beside Xenophilius and Bernice, his eye was slightly bruised and his face covered in boils. The Marauders laughed out loud at the sight of him.

Charlie looked completely surprised at Damian's appearance and was completely puzzled on what had happened. She looked around the Gryffindor table for a guilty face but instead Fabian winked at her before he got up to leave with Nathan. Charlie raced after him out the great hall doors.

"What did you do to Damian?" Charlie demanded finally catching up with Fabian. He turned and looked down at her.

"What he deserved" Fabian said "Nobody make my little sister cry"

"Well, as I do appreciate you being all big brother protective, you can't just go around giving people boils and black eyes!" She said "No more or I tell Mum"

"Fine but I could've given him twenty four hour one but I decided not to put him in so much humiliation and only gave him twelve hour one" He said. Charlie gave him one of Rebecca's famous Devil-Glares. "Okay, no more" He said and he and Nathan went off talking. Dee came out of Great Hall screaming and giggling at the exact same time.

"I took your shoe!" She giggled running off screaming waving a shoe in the air. Sirius came running out after her with only one shoe on.

"Get back here you little rascal" He said playfully running after her. Sarah came out holding James's hand but her eyes filled with sorrow and grief. She was not herself and you could tell she wouldn't be for a while. Peter and Remus came out after them but headed out for the grounds after waving at Charlie. Charlie then decided to follow the others up to the common room as Rebecca was clearly not coming out yet.

Rebecca walked down the grounds until she stood on front of the beech tree staring down at Remus and Peter. Remus stood up leaving Peter sitting against the tree staring at them. The snow was starting to thaw and Peter and Remus were well wrapped up unlike Rebecca.

"I'm sorry" Rebecca said taking a bar of chocolate and handed it to him. He smiled down at her.

"It was the night of the full moon I shouldn't of snapped" He said taking the chocolate.

"You wouldn't of had to if I just pulled myself together and stopped blaming myself and took a moment to realise there was nothing I cou-."

Remus kissed her lightly on the lips making her be quiet. The stopped when Peter started making pretend gag noises. Remus sat down and Rebecca sat on his knee.

"Looking forward to the Party?" Peter asked the two.

"I am now" Remus said laughing slightly. He looked at Rebecca who was frowning but realised she was being watched and smiled and nodded.

"You're ginger" Dee said fiddling with Sarah's hair that was asleep on the couch as she didn't get any the night before.

"Dee, leave Sarah alone" James said.

"But it's like carrots" She giggled.

"Dee, leave her alone" James said getting angry which frightened Dee and she left Sarah alone to go climb on the back of Charlie's chair. Sirius couldn't help but keep smiling. Everyone thought his jaw muscles must be really sore by now. Rebecca and Peter entered the common room.

As soon as Peter entered the room Sirius nodded and himself, James and Peter started to head to the boys Dormitory. Sirius kissed Dee's cheek making her giggle and blush. James stroked Sarah's hair and Peter stood watching them with a bit of jealousy in his eyes and they made their way up to their dorm.

Rebecca was pacing back and forth and biting her nails paying no attention to anyone. Charlie had moved to sit on the ground beside Sarah's couch. Dee's eyes were following Rebecca moving back and forth. Sarah woke up but stayed lying down on the couch watching the girls.

"Okay!" Charlie shouted "What's with the pacing?"

"I'm freaking out!" Rebecca said her voice panicked.

"What happened?" Sarah yawned.

"Remus!" Rebecca said "He wants me to go to the party tomorrow and I never go because of the mistletoe and the na—." She stopped and yelped in pain. Dee had just slapped her across the face. Sarah was choking on her laughter but Charlie was a lot more concerned and mature.

"What was that for?" Rebecca asked, her hand pressed against her cheek.

"You wouldn't shut up" She said innocently.

"Ow it stings" Rebecca moaned. She sat down on a chair by the fire while Dee skipped around the common room.

"What do I do?" Rebecca asked.

"The only thing you can do" Charlie said.

"Get over your fear of Nargles" Sarah finished hoisting herself into a sitting position.

"I might not go" Charlie confessed "You know with Damian being there"

"If she's not going I'm not going!" Rebecca said looking at them, eyes wide.

"You are both going!" Sarah roared "I'm going to take my mind of my mum…passed away, Rebecca's going to get over this fear of hers and Charlie is going to get dolled up to make Damian know what he's missing out on" She smiled evilly.

"What about Dee?" Charlie asked.

"She's going to frighten every single damn person in that room" Sarah said smiling making everyone laugh.

The next evening the girls were in the Dormitory getting ready for the New Year's party. Dee was sitting on her bed in leggings, shorts, uggs and a t-shirt with a panda with a moustache. In her hair she wore hairband to brush the hair away from her face. Rebecca had laid all her shoes on her bed so she'd know if a pair went missing. Sarah was getting herself ready and Rebecca was getting Charlie all dolled up. She was ready in a waist high denim skirt, a plain white tee-shirt tucked into the skirt and a pair of white pumps and a blue ribbon in her hair.

Charlie came out of the bathroom looking like a Greek goddess. She was in a white dress the reached her knees but it had black flowers spread out along the bottom of the dress. She had a charm bracelet and a heart shaped necklace on as well. Her hair was curled and brought away from her face.

Sarah was finally ready. She had her hair lying loosely on her shoulders. She wore a yellow denim jacket, a top with Pikachu on it, jeans and yellow converse. She looked lovely as always. Before they left the room Rebecca but a blue beaded necklace on which at the end hung a butterbeer cork. Sarah raised her eyebrow as they linked arms and skipped down to the Ravenclaw common room behind Dee and Charlie. Sarah seemed to be back to herself but you could tell at night she would be terribly sad and maybe even cry. There was a Ravenclaw member at the common room hole to let you in. As soon as they entered everyone split up but Rebecca's muscles tensed she started fiddling with her necklace. Sarah tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"C'mon we'll get a butterbeer"

Charlie wandered around the common room not knowing what to do.

"Lottie" A voice called. A voice she knew too well. She took a deep breath, smiled and turned around to face Damian. Damian smirked. "You look good"

"I know" She said. Damian chuckled.

"I think we should ta-." He started.

"CHARLIE!" Dee called. Charlie turned away from Damian and went to meet Dee over by the bowl of cherries with one in her hand. Sirius and Remus were standing beside her. She put one in Sirius's mouth and laughed as he pretended to choke. "Open your mouth" She ordered Charlie. Charlie obeyed and Dee but a cherry in Charlie's mouth. Charlie ate it and spat the stone from the middle out.

"Have you seen Rebecca?" Remus asked walking over to Charlie.

"No, why?" She asked. Remus dug into his pocket and took out a piece of mistletoe. Charlie squealed and knocked it out of his hand and hit him across the head.

"Have you gone mad?" She screamed at him. Remus looked utterly befuddled. "Rebecca has a fear of Nargle and they infest mistletoe. You would've scared the living daylights out of her!"

"Okay, sorry" He apologized

Sarah and Rebecca were over by the table with a bowl full of butterbeer. Sarah and Rebecca had just filled their cups. Sarah turned around and bumped into someone spilling her drink on him.

"SHIVERING!" He roared. Sarah took a tissue from the table and started to dab his t-shirt dry.

"I'm so sorry" Sarah kept repeating. Rebecca was laughing softly beside her.

"It's okay" He said stopping her from drying his t-shirt. Sarah looked up at him. He had fair hair it was very messy and these gorgeous bright blue eyes. "I'm Felix" He said.

"Sarah and this is Rebecca" Sarah said pointing to Rebecca who smiled and waved.

"Well, aren't you two beautiful" He said laughing filling another drink out and handing it to Sarah.

"She's my beauty" Remus said hugging Rebecca from behind making her jump with surprise. Sarah laughed at Rebecca's reaction.

"I told you not to do that" Rebecca said turning her head to look at him.

"I just couldn't help myself" He said kissing her cheek.

"C'mon we'll go find the others" Remus said taking her hand as she said goodbye to Felix and Sarah.

"They're just adorable" Felix said smiling at Sarah making her blush.

"They get annoying sometimes" Sarah admitted "But yeah I suppose"

"I see you like Pokémon" Felix said looking at her t-shirt.

"Yeah" She said taking a sip of her beer.

"I could be your Pikachu" Felix said leaning against the table smirking at her making her smile and blush uncontrollably.

Remus, Dee, Rebecca and Sirius stood in a little group as they watched best child-hood friend Charlie and James dance. Peter hadn't arrived yet. Dee was twirling uncontrollably in a circle every now and then stopping to steady herself. She had a piece of mistletoe in her hand which made Rebecca tense and nervous. Remus tried to get her to loosen up but it never worked.

"Sirius?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, Dezzy?"

"Can I have a biscuit?"

"No you had too many already" He said. Dee then suddenly grabbed the bowl of biscuits and dropped them over Sirius's head and walked away.

"I'd take biscuits over a slap any day" Rebecca told them. Peter then joined the group.

"The mistletoe is going around and guess who's bringing it? Me!" He said delighted and so was Sirius. They walked over to James and then walked to a specific corner.

"That doesn't look good" Charlie said joining them.

"I'm just staying away from Peter at all costs" Rebecca said drinking her beer. Remus grabbed her hand.

"No you're not. I'm kissing you under the mistletoe" He said dragging her off. She called for Charlie but Charlie just laughed. Dee came back over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked holding her hand out to Charlie. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I would" She laughed taking Dee's hand. The skipped into the middle of the room with the rest of the students and danced.

James had just spotted Sarah in the crowd laughing with a sexy boy that wasn't him and he has a flirty grin on his face while talking to Sarah who was laughing at almost everything he said.

"Who's with Sarah?" Sirius asked securing the rope.

"I don't know but after we're done I'll find out" James said anger burning in him. No one is going to take his Sarah away after him only getting her.

"Okay where's Peter?" Sirius asked.

"He's bringing Narcissa and Malfoy over to the pace we said" James informed. "Okay they're in place"

Sirius took the rope in his hands and pulled. Nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?" James asked concerned.

"The rope it stiff or something" He said. "Wait, I have it!" He said pulling the rope. They heard a girl scream and laughed hysterically. The walked over to the spot where Narcissa and Malfoy were supposed to stand but instead stood Remus and Rebecca with mistletoe in their hair and attached to their clothes. Rebecca was having a panic attack and Remus was trying to calm her down.

"We're so sorry it wasn't meant for you" Sirius apologized. "I wouldn't be that cruel to you"

James was laughing so hard his eyes started to water. Sirius thumped his arm to make him stop but when he did he just laughed again. Rebecca was shaking with fright as she and Remus started to take the mistletoe out of her hair. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were laughing at James and Sirius's mistake and Rebecca's meltdown. Rebecca's brother, Nathan came and led her away from the prying eyes. Remus followed after them shaking his head. Not many had noticed but a few had and were laughing. James made his way away from the crowd and over to Felix and Sarah.

"So meet me tomorrow?" The sexy boy said.

"Yeah" Sarah replied.

"Hey" James said kissing Sarah's cheek making Felix's eyebrow raise.

"I'm Felix" He said holding his hand out.

"Potter, James Potter. Your voice is weird" James said shaking his hand.

"I'm 100% Swedish" He said.

Sarah was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable the two of them hadn't taken they're eye off each but it wasn't a Lets-Be-Friends look it was a tense look.

"Felix would you like a drink?" Sarah asked breaking the tension.

"Sure, Angle" He said winking at her as she walked over to another bowl of butterbeer. "She is one cutie pie isn't she" James curled his fingers into fists.

"Yeah, one of a kind" James whispered. Sarah came back with a cup of butterbeer for Felix.

"C'mon we better find the others it's almost midnight" James said grabbing Sarah's hand and walking away from Felix. Sarah stopped him and turned to Felix.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked. James hated this idea but played along for the sake of Sarah.

"I would love to, Muffin" He said following after the pair.

Sirius stood a few meters away from Dee watching her play with mistletoe. He thought he looked gorgeous. Then he saw Regulas, his brother, pass by. Dee stopped him and put the mistletoe above their head and kissed Regulas passionately. Anger blazed in Sirius. His eyes bulging he pushed his way through the crowds and out the door of the Ravenclaw common room.

Dee skipped away from Regulas, who she thought was Sirius because of their similar features, and towards Rebecca, Remus and Charlie. Remus was sitting on a one-seater with Rebecca on his knee her head rested on his shoulder. Charlie was sitting on the love-seat sipping her butterbeer talking to Remus. Dee sat down beside Dee smiling.

"What happened to Rebecca?" She asked in her normal voice not the crazy one she had always had. Charlie looked into her eyes and smiled the purple was fading. She was becoming more and more like herself.

"Public humiliation with some Nargles" She informed her when James, Sarah and Felix joined them.

"Shut-up" Rebecca yawned, making Charlie laugh.

"Charlie, Dee, Remus" Sarah started "This is Felix"

They greeted him pleasantly as he did back.

"Where's Sirius?" Sarah asked. Everyone hadn't got a clue where he was and then the countdown began. The room was filled with people shouting. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! Charlie and Dee sat there awkwardly watching the couples kiss. James had grabbed Sarah and kissed her, for what seemed like ages. Remus had kissed Rebecca's cheek making her smile and kiss him properly. When James and Sarah broke apart, Felix grabbed Sarah and gave her a light kiss on the lips, making everyone's eyes bulge with surprise. Felix, feeling embarrassed, turned to everyone.

"It's a Swedish thing"

Everyone just nodded who was to question his culture. James was staring at him with fury in his eyes.

"Sarah would you like to dance" Felix asked. Sarah nodded and took Sarah's hand and went out to the dance floor. They were dancing and laughing.

Felix was singing some made up song. "Shut-up and sleep with me I know you want to sleep with me" over and over again, making Sarah laugh and blush.

James then stormed out of the common room. Felix has some nerve doing that to his Sarah-Boo. All he had to do was get Felix out of the picture, but how?


	15. Too Much Butterbeer Is Never A Good Thin

"STUPID SNOW!"

That's what woke Charlie and Rebecca the following morning. Sarah seemed to be already up, fore her bed was made and her curtains were drawn back. Although, Dee was nowhere to be seen..yet. Charlie stretched and stood up slowly, making her bed and changing into light-blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a yellow sunflower on it. She brushed her hair back into a low ponytail and made her way towards the door to exit the girls dormitory, before she was stopped by a tired voice.

"Wait...wait-for...m-me"

Rebecca was hanging out of the bed, her upper half still on the mattress, whereas her lower half was hanging from the bed. Charlie sighed and waited for Rebecca to dress and make her bed, but she only dressed herself, and she was off.

"What's the point in making your bed, if you're going to sleep in it again?" Rebecca yawned as she and Charlie entered the Great Hall. "It's pointless!"

Charlie just nodded slowly, not wanting to argue over the reasons to make a bed. When they approached the usual spot at the Gryffindor table, they sat down and began to chat (the usual).

"Well I'm exhausted.." Dee yawned. "Partying sure is hard.."

"Yeah, so is getting over your fear of Nargles when you're friends with Sirius and James.." Rebecca exclaimed buttering a slice of toast. Sirius smirked but didn't laugh, which was unusual. James didn't show any emotion at all, but everyone could tell he was burning with rage. Charlie smiled and Dee, who was eating her cereal. She was back to her normal self at last.

"There's that git."

Everyone looked at James who was now clenching his spoon so hard it looked it would snap any moment.

"What?" Remus asked confusedly. James lifted a hand and pointed down the Gryffindor Table. There were two figures sitting across from eachother talking and laughing.

"Is that Sarah?" Peter said tiredly (Nobody noticed he was there before he said that.)

James nodded slowly and angrily, his face as stiff as a rock. Dee looked down at the two, "Who's that she with?"

"That's Felix. He's the guy that surprisedly kissed Sarah last night after the countdown, remember?" Rebecca said crossing her arms and sighing."But, remember when he said it was a Swedish thing? It turns out he lied. I done research.."

"That's my girl!" Remus said patting Rebecca on the head. Rebecca blushed and smiled slightly.

"So he just said that to not get caught in trouble?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow."He said it was a Swedish thing, although it wasn't. All just so he could make out with my sister?"

And by this, James had gotten up from the Gryffindor table and stormed off. The rest watched as he stormed off and Remus pat Sirius on the back, "Well done Padfoot."

After breakfast Rebecca, Charlie, Dee, Sirius, Peter and Remus had decided to go to their usual spot outdoors, the snow had seemed to be thawed out for now. The girls (excluding Sarah) and the Marauders (excluding James) sat down next to the tree and sighed.

"I'm SICK of snow!" Rebecca screamed. Everyone looked at her in amazement. Dee shook her head.

"Rebecca Valentine. I CANNOT believe you just said you were sick of snow.." Dee said in a disappointed tone."How is that even possible?"

Rebecca bit her lip, "It's just so damp and depressing! And it gets in the way of everything! Like look!" Rebecca said sitting up and looking back at her bottom."I'm soaked."

Peter, Sirius and Remus laughed uncontrollably at Rebecca, which made her blush. She sat back down and gave the boys the 'Devils glare'.

After the boys had calmed down and recovered from their fit of laughter, Remus began to talk.

"I can't believe that about Sarah..." He said disappointedly. The rest nodded slowly , apart from Peter. "I liked Sarah, we're not that close but she seems like an amazing girl."

"What happened to Sarah?" Peter asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, but Charlie just sighed, "James, and Sarah? Felix? Countdown Kiss? This morning at breakfast? Ring a bell, does it Peter?"

Peter blushed and looked down, _Why am I so stupid?_

On the way back to the Common Room that evening, the boys and girls caught up with James. He had been sitting in a corridor alone, his knees up to his eyes and his arms wrapped them. When the boys finally convinced him to come with them, he came with a slight of hesitation but gave up.

_In the Gryffindor Common Room..._

Sarah was sitting on the couch on front of the scorching fire. She stared into the rising flames and sighed.

_I just want someone that I can talk to without feeling uncomfortable. I can't talk to Dee, because she'll get hyperactive and forget what I was telling her after the first five words. I can't tell Charlie, because she's busy with Damian and the Wedding. I can't tell Rebecca, because she'll get all logical about it. I can't talk to Remus either for the same reason, and anyway I'm not very close with Remus. I can't tell Sirius because he's all caught up and madly in love with Dee, and I can't tell Peter because...well, he's Peter. I want to tell James but he's not really there for me anymore, I don't even know why._

"Hey Babycakes!"

Sarah jumped at the sudden voice and stared for a minute, confused. But then she smiled at who she seen, "Hey Felix.."

"What's up?" He asked as he sat beside Sarah. Sarah blushed at how close Felix was sitting beside her and smiled awkwardly.

"Nothing..."

Felix raised an eyebrow at Sarah and smirked, "Are you sure?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine!" Sarah giggled. Felix sighed and smiled, "No you're not."

Sarah confusedly nodded slowly, "Uh..yeah I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

Sarah giggled. But then Felix placed his hands under Sarahs arms and started tickling her. Sarah gasped and tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. "Stop Felix. No! Stop!" But that didn't stop him, he continued to tickle her and she continued to laugh uncontrollably. But then they were interuppted by voices coming from the corridor just outside the portrait door. Felix quickly sat back up straight and moved slightly away from Sarah, who was still gasping for breath from her seizure of unexpected tickles. It was complete silence in the Common Room then, apart from the voices from the other side of the wall.

"I'm telling you, we'll be snowed in when we wake up, the snow is really coming down now!" The familiar irish-toned voice of Rebecca said alarmingly.

"Rebecca, no offence or anything but I DON'T CARE!" This was said by the voice of Charlie, who sounded fed up. Fed up of listening to Rebecca, no doubt.

The group entered the Common Room smiling and joking as they usually would, but when they seen that Felix and Sarah in the Common Room the smiles were wiped off their faces. James was already beside Sarah in a second with his arm around her. Sirius sat on a loveseat with Dee, who was snuggling into him but Sirius felt slightly uneasy around her because of the incident the previous night. Remus sat on a singular recliner with Rebecca on his lap, who was yawning uncontrollably. Peter just sat on the ground, leaning his back against the sofa that Sarah, James and Felix were on. Charlie looked at everyone and sighed, " I'm going to go study." She made her way out of the Common Room and then headed towards the Library. The Common Room was silent until James broke it, in his calm and usual 'Marauder' voice, "So..Sarah. What were you doing all day? I haven't seen you since breakfast."

Sarah looked lazily at James and rose an eyebrow, " Oh you know, nothing much. Felix and I were hanging out mostly. It was quite fun actually!" Sarah said turning her head to face Felix and she smiled. Felix nodded and smirked, "It was .."

James sighed deeply, "Well I missed you. We all did. But me mostly..."

Dee laughed out loudly, making everyone jump.

"YOU MISSED HER? YOU LOOKED YOU WERE ABOUT TO CRY THIS MORNING WHEN YOU SEEN HER WITH PHEONIX!" Remus shook his head in embarrasment, Rebecca joined in but was in tears laughing. Peter was rather confused but pretended to laugh just to fit in, whereas Sirius was snorting laughing. Felix raised his eyebrow and laughed, he was probably shocked at the sudden outburst. James glared at Dee with the famous 'You're dead' face and he looked at Sarah who was shaking her head. Rebecca then calmed down enough to correct Dee, "Felix Dee. Not Phoenix"

Everyone then stopped laughing (or tried to) and looked at Sarah who looked like she was about to pull a 'Hulk-Smash'. She stood up and stared at James, who confusedly looked back at her.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Sarah said crossly. Everyone looked at Sarah as if she grew an extra head and soon silence fell over the room.

"Why can't you just last a day without me? Can't I go somewhere without you with me? Can't I even be with someone else for a while?" Sarah began shouting, tears in her eyes. James stood up slowly and attempted to place his hands on Sarahs shoulders, but she moved them away. Rebecca then stood up and looked at Sarah, "C'mon Sarah. I know you're upset about your mot-"

"No! Get away from me!" Sarah raised a hand and smacked Rebecca across the face. Everyone in the room gasped, and were truly shocked at Sarahs sudden action. Rebecca held her face with her hand and stared confusedly at Sarah. Remus soon jumped up and helped Rebecca, fussing over her and shaking his head at Sarah. Sarah just stormed out of the Common Room without another word. But after a few seconds, she came back.

"Felix, walk with me." And with that, he was up and out of the Common Room in a flash.

"So why have you a sack of frozen peas on your face Rebecca?" Charlie asked, laughing as she did. Dee tried to hold it in, but just couldn't. She had been laughing uncontrollably at Rebecca who had a blood red hand-shaped mark on her cheek. Rebecca rolled her eyes at how childish her friends were being.

"-because Sarah hit me, just because I was trying to console her. She was getting rather mad at James and I knew is was because of her recent loss." Rebecca sat down on her bed, still pressing the frozen peas against her cheek and sighed. Dee calmed a bit down and managed to sit beside Rebecca on her bed. She bit her lips, trying to prevent from laughing again. Charlie looked at Dee's face and laughed, which set Dee of again.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Guys, it's not that funny. Can we please change the subject?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head. "You're no fun!" Dee was now holding her stomach moaning, she laughed too much and now her stomach hurt. After a few moments of Dee moaning about her stomach, the conversation changed.

"Hey! Hogsmeade this weekend!" Charlie said clapping her hands together joyfully. Dee punched the air with her fist and managed a "YES!" without laughing. Rebecca just sighed, "Looking like this? With a red-hand mark on my face? I'm not going."

Charlie sighed and smacked Rebecca lightly on the knee. Rebecca jumped and yelped, "What was that for?" She rubbed her knee slowly. Dee stood up and lifted one foot onto Rebeccas bed. " Rebecca Valentine! You are coming with everyone to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I, Desirae Spindle, will not tolerate this behaviour of you lacking just because of a red-hand on your face."

And followed after this, was a fit of giggles.

"Alright. Is anybody willing to tell me who were the founders of our own school?" Professor Binns asked politely. It was a Monday, and the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays so everyone was exhausted. Only four hands shot up, and those hands belonged to Lily Evans, Rebecca Valentine, Remus Lupin and a pink-haired Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks. These four must've been the only ones paying attention, as the rest of the class were either sleeping, daydreaming or were too tired to work. Professor Binns sighed as he stared at the usual hands that were risen up and turned to the Hufflepuff, "Nymphadora?"

"It's Tonks. And the answer is simple. There were four founders of Hogwarts, each one named after their own houses. There was Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff!" Nymphadora said brightly, recieving several cheers from fellow Hufflepuffs when 'Helga Hufflepuff' was said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Tonks, who was now high-fiving her Hufflepuff friends. How they were so friendly.

Remus smirked as he chuckled at how happy the Hufflepuffs were, "Are Gryffindors like that?" Remus whispered into Rebeccas ear. Rebecca turned to her right and sighed. She leaned forward to Remus's ear and whispered back. "We're somehow fiercer, if you know what I mean. We're not that cheerful. But we're still brave, kind and loyal."

Remus smirked. "Hey listen. There's a Hogmeade meet-up this weeke-"

"I'm not going." Rebecca interuppted. Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca.

"And why, may I ask?"

"My face." As Rebecca said this, she pictured Dee would be already in a fit of giggles if she was here. Rebecca turned to Remus who looked rather confused.

"Your face?"

"Yes. This here..." Rebecca said pointing to the red mark on her cheek. "I'm not going to Hogsmeade looking like a tomato."

Remus tutted and sighed. " I didn't even notice it 'til now. I didn't know Sarah left a mark."

"Well she did. And that's why, Remus Lupin, I'm not going to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Please Rebecca, for me?" Remus said sweetily to Rebecca, who he could tell was giving in. Rebecca thought for a moment, did she really want to go to Hogsmeade looking like a tomato? Although, if Remus wanted her to, she'd do it.

"Okay. I give in." Rebecca sighed.

"Great, because you're meeting my parents then."

And just then, class ended and before Rebecca could ask what he meant, Remus was already on the way to the next class.

Sirius and Dee were holding hands as they strolled around Hogwarts castle enjoying the beautiful breezy night. Dee snuggled into Sirius as it got chilly, but Sirius felt a bit uncomforable. He shrugged slightly, causing Dee to lift her head and dart a look at him.

"What's wrong?" Dee asked tiredly. Sirius shook his head, "Nothing."

Dee tutted, " Sirius Black, if you don't tell me what's up right now you won't live to see tomorrow."

Sirius smirked but still shook his head. Dee just sighed and carried on. The couple stopped as they heard running footsteps coming up behind them. _Who'd be up at this hour?_

Dee and Sirius turned to face a running figure, who stopped on front of them.

Sirius sighed, "Regulus. Now isn't the time, I've enough of you for a while." Dee confusedly looked at Sirius. "Hold your horses Sirius! Let the boy say what he's gotta' say!"

Sirius darted his eyes angrily from Dee to Regulus, who was smirking down on Dee.

"It's nice to see you too Sirius. And hello, Desirae." Regulas winked at Dee, who was utterly confused. She widened her eyes and shook her head, "Hi?"

"Make it quick Regulus." Sirius said impatiently.

"Shut up Sirius. Anyway so Dee.." Regulus said as he smirked down on Dee, blocking out Sirius from the moment. "Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, and seeing as you and me are rather close now, would you like to go with me?" Regulus asked taking Dee's hand from Sirius's and placing it in his own. Dee gasped.

"What do you mean, we're close? I wouldn't even call you a good friend. Or a friend. You're more of an acquaintance!" Dee said taking her hand from Regulus and crossing her arms. "Not until you start being nice to little Sirius, I'm not your friend."

Sirius smirked, _That's my girl._

Regulus furrowed a brow, "But what about the kiss?"

Dee looked completely shocked, " What kiss? Who do you think you are?"

Sirius smirked and put an arm around Dee, taking all that was happening in.

_She musn't remember what had happened, but how? Maybe her side effects hadn't completely worn off? Although, she was acting pretty normal. Maybe she's just acting as if she doesn't remember, for my sake? _

Regulus just sighed, "Nevermind. You're better off with your 'Lickle Sirius'." He said in a teasing tone. Regulus just turned around and made his way towards the castle entrance. As he went off, Sirius soon called behind him...

"BETTER GET ASKING REGULUS, BEFORE YOU'RE LEFT TO GO WITH A HUFFLEPUFF!"

"So what's wrong James? You're usually brilliant at pranks..." Peter asked as he and James entered the Great Hall for dinner. They had been trying to come up with a prank to play on the Slytherins, but weren't successful. It wasn't easy coming up with one when Sirius wasn't there to help. After a while of James trying his best to invent a plan but being interuppted by Peter moaning that he was hungry, they decided to wait for when Sirius was free and wasn't strolling around with his girlfriend and head down to the Great Hall.

"I just can't concentrate." James sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?" Peter asked, now getting excited because they were nearly at the hall.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Is it Sarah?" Peter asked.

James stood in his place. His eyes began to fill with tears. Peter's eyes widened, had he said something?

"I JUST WANT MY SARAH-BOO BACK!" James shouted hiding his face with his hands. Students that were passing stared at James and Peter. Peter looked around and sighed. When people started moving again, mumbling and whispering to others, Peter turned to James."This whole thing is really killing you, isn't it." Peter bit his lower lip and sighed. "Okay, I'm used to always being single. And it used to bother me but I'm alright now, it doesn't get to me. But I might be able to help you get Sarah back."

James looked up at Peter and gasped, "Oh I don't know Peter. I mean, I appreciate you helping me but.. you're Peter. No offence to you or anything."

Peter just nodded slowly. "I get that a lot." He turned away and made his way to the hall.

"Wait Peter!" Peter turned to find James beside him again. "What was your plan?"

Peter smiled. "Well..."

That evening, after dinner, James held back a little to wait until everyone was back at the Common Room. From what he researched, they were all going to study (which was rather odd). When everyone seemed to be back at the Common Room, James made his way to there himself. When he passed through the portrait, he found everyone around the fire studying. Dee was lying down on the couch, with her feet towards the ceiling. Sirius was sitting beside her, holding her hand while they both studied. On the loveseat across from them was Rebecca and Remus, who were unusually not making contact in any way (they were probably to caught up in studying.) On the ground was Peter, who wasn't studying. He was simply waiting to see how James got on with his plan. Charlie wasn't there, she was probably wandering around the castle. And on the other loveseat was Sarah and Felix, studying too. James sighed, he was about to give his first attempt to get Sarah back and he hoped it'd go well.

He went over to the loveseat where Rebecca and Remus were sitting and walked behind it. He raised his hands to Rebeccas eyes so she couldn't see.

"Who is it?" James said in a flirtarious tone. Sarah looked up from her book confusedly and raised an eyebrow. James smirked, it seemed to be working. Remus looked at James as if he had grown an extra head.

"Remy!" Rebecca said cheerfully. James' smile left his face. Dee and Sirius burst out laughing, causing Dee to fall off the couch and bump her head off Peters. Peter yelped, " God Dee!" He said sighing. Sarah just shook her head and raised an eyebrow towards James. Felix chuckled, trying not to show too much emotion on front of James. Remus just looked towards Rebecca, "I'm here."

Rebecca screeched and jumped off the couch in fright, causing her to fall on Peter. And after this, everyone just broke down with giggles, apart from James, Peter and Remus. Rebecca widened her eyes, and when everyone calmed down she hopped to her feet without apoligising to Peter. She looked from Remus to James, "JAMES? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

James just sighed.

_This is going to be tough..._

Charlie sighed as she stood outside in the snow. It was freezing cold, but she had to get out and think. Think about her life, her marriage. Think about Damian. She didn't know if they were going ahead with the wedding, or if they were going to forget about it. But, personally, she hoped they'd stay together...

"Hey you!" A familiar voice called. Charlie widened her eyes. She turned to see Damian running towards her. She managed a smile and gasped, "Damian!" She couldn't hold back. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Damian wrapped his arms around her too, holding her closer. Charlie sniffed, her eyes starting watering.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie sniffed.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should. I'm the coward that wasn't sure what to do, but I was-" Damian said fighting his tears.

"You were just scared, I know. I am too." Charlie interuppted. "Never let us fight again. Please don't stay away from me either."

"I won't. I promise." Damian kissed Charlie lightly on the head. Charlie smiled. She had never been so happy in weeks. She was glad she knew where she was now. Here, in her lovers arms. Damian broke the hug and looked down at Charlie, "Back to the castle? It's freezing." Charlie nodded and took Damians hand in hers. They made their way towards the castle.

"So we're good?" Charlie asked nervously.

"We're good." Damian smirked.

"So.. Hogsmeade this weekend?" Charlie asked smiling.

"You're my partner, little missy!" Damian chuckled.

"Great!" Charlie snuggled in Damian. "That'll be fun."

"It certainly will."

A week had passed in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. All the 5th years were excited and hyper for the day out as they made their way outside in groups. The Marauders and the girls were all in one group as they followed the other students. Everyone was chatting except James and Sarah, who were just following the group. James glanced at Sarah every few minutes, wanting to talk to her but couldn't make his way to. Sarah just sighed and followed the group, she wanted to talk to James but wasn't going to start the conversation.

_"C'mon James! Stop being a coward! Go over to her now!" _James thought to himself. Over in the chattering group, Dee could tell there was something up between the two. She went to them both and put her arms around them, "C'mon guys! Where's the love?"

Sarah looked over at James with a weak smile, hoping he'd say something. James just smirked at her.

"Hey Babycakes!"

Dee, James and Sarah turned their heads to see where the cheerful voice was coming from. Before they knew it, Felix was over with his arm around Sarah. Sarah smiled a weak smile and laughed fakely, "Hi.."

James sighed and looked over at the two, rage boiling in him. He was sick of this nonsense and he couldn't stay away from Sarah any longer.

"So Hogsmeade partner?" Felix asked cheerfully. Sarah bit her lip, "I'd love to! But um.. I was hoping I could spend this day with my boyfriend if you don't mind." She said cheekily. Felix's smile was wiped off his face and he looked at James, who had just punched the air with his fist. "Sure whatever." And with that, he took his arm from around Sarah and walked off to meet his other Gryffindor mates. Dee made an 'Awww!' sound and smiled.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Dee said dropping her arms from around the couple. She then lifted James' arm and put it around Sarah. "Now. Another case solved by Love Doctor Dee!" Dee winked and went back to the others.

James sighed and chuckled, "She's embarrasing, but you've gotta' love her." Sarah laughed softly and leaned her head on James' shoulder. "I missed you James." James smiled to himself.

"I missed you too Sarah."

Back at the group, everyone was getting excited once they seen the Hogsmeade sign. Charlie gasped and pointed onwards at the couple in front, "Look!"

Everyone looked over at Sarah and James, who seemed to be happily together again. Remus, Sirius and Peter let wolf whistles at the couple, causing the girls to laugh and Sarah and James to look back. Sarah smiled, although James gave them Rebecca's famous 'Devils Glare'.

Rebecca sighed taking Remus' hand, "At least they're happy again, they belong together." Remus smirked, still looking at the two up ahead, "Yeah, James deserves Sarah. She loyal, sweet, funny and cute."

"AND I'M NOT?" Rebecca asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Remus laughed. "Don't worry, I'd rather have you." Rebecca sighed a sigh of relief, "That's better." She giggled.

Dee jumped excitedly, chanting a made-up song that she invented just a few moments ago. "Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade! Yum yum yum! Hogmeade! Hosmeade! It'll be fun!" Sirius watched her and decided to join, jumping up and down excitedly. Peter stared confusedly, which made Charlie giggle. Peter sighed and turned to Charlie, " Who're you going around with?At Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, Damian. We got back together last night." And with that, she skipped off. Peter watched her skip off and sighed. Remus seen him staring at Charlie and patted him on the back, "You'll find someone some day Wormtail, don't worry."

Dee turned to Peter, "Yeah! One day, you'll meet a nice girl ...or boy..."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Peter shouted at Dee. Dee nodded slowly and chuckled, "Joke Peter. It was a joke! Anyway, as I was saying. You'll meet a nice _girl. _With low standards, a bad taste in men and no sense of smell!" Dee laughed, and this time Peter joined in.

"That was a joke, right?"

Dee patted Peter on the back, "You learn fast, young grasshopper." And with that, she hopped away chanting her song again.

Charlie clapped her hands together excitedly. "We're here! I'll meet up with you all at the end in The Three Broomsticks!" And with that, everyone said goodbye with hugs or even just words. And then they were off in their pairs.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lupin. I'm very pleased to meet you!" Rebecca said nervously. Remus shook his head, "Relax! This is the ninth time practicing and you haven't improved. Stop being nervous, they'll love you!"

Rebecca sighed and shook her head quickly, as if to erase all her times practicing. Then she smiled and said cheerfully, "Hello Mr and Mrs Lupin. I'm very pleased to meet you! My name's Rebecca, Rebecca Valentine!"

Remus smirked, "Very good or as James would say, AWESOME!" Rebecca giggled. They were sitting outside of The Three Broomsticks waiting for Remus' parents to show up. This was Rebeccas first time to meet them, and she wanted to make a good impression.

Remus kissed her lightly on the lips, " Just be yourself!" Rebecca nodded.

"Remy-kins? Is that you?"

Remus and Rebecca turned to see two a man and woman looking down on them. The woman, Mrs Lupin -Rebecca assumed- was a tall woman with shoulder-length sandy brown hair, the same shade as Remus'. She was wearing blue jeans and a black blouse and brown uggs. She had pretty emerald green eyes and thin pale lips, and there was a scar from her left ear to the left side of her mouth. Rebecca tried not to stare too much. Mrs Lupin let go of the mans hand -Mr Lupin, Rebecca thought- and went over to hug her son. was a tall and rather strong looking man, he had slight sun-kissed skin and was wearing a brown suit. He looked rather serious and rowdy, so Rebecca just smiled.

"Oh Remy-kins! I hope you're well!" Mrs Lupin exaggerated while letting Remus escape her bear hug. Once Remus was standing again, he looked at his father and nodded. No smile or words were shared between the two, which Rebecca thought was strange. Rebecca broke from her daze by Remus elbowing her. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lupin, It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is- um.." Rebecca stuttered. Mrs Lupin laughed, "It's alright, we know who you are! Remus has been speaking non-stop about you in our letters!"

"Mum! Please just stop!" Remus exclaimed wide-eyed. Mrs Lupin smiled. Mr Lupin looked Rebecca up and down, as if examining her. This made Rebecca really uncomfortable and annoyed, so Rebecca just took Remus' hand and smiled at his parents, " I think you're both lovely. It was a pleasure to meet you both! I hope to speak to you again soon!" Rebecca said dragging Remus away. Remus stopped Rebecca and looked at her confusedly, "No, that's rude. I brought you here to meet my parents, so you're going to get to know them!"

Mrs Lupin nodded, " It's no problem. We were just going now anyway, I want to see more of these Wizard villages. They're very fascinating." Mrs Lupin waved and smiled. Before she left, she ran to Remus and hugged him tightly causing Rebecca to giggle. Remus went a deep red and sighed, "Please. Just go."

And with that, the group seperated.

"This is so boring." Dee sighed as she walked aimlessly around the village with Sirius. Sirius stood in his place and gasped.

"Desirae Spindle! How _dare_ you say that Hogsmeade is boring!" He said playfully in a posh tone.

"Well, we're just wandering around aimlessly with nothing to do! What's fun about that?" Dee sighed, crossing her arms.

Sirius smirked, "Let's make it exciting then..." And with that, Sirius took Dee into his arms and ran around aimlessly to other fifth years. He lifted one hand and pretended to shoot spider webs from it. Dee giggled, screaming " SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN. DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN!"

After about an hour or scaring the other students, Dee yawned. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I'm the one carrying you around for about an hour, and _you're _yawning?" He chuckled. Dee shrugged, "All this 'being carried' is making me feel tired."

Sirius smirked, he made his way to a certain shop. "Are you too tired for Zonkos?"

The moment Sirius said the word, Dee had jumped out of his arms and ran towards the shop.

"Hell no!"

"-and that over there.." James said pointing towards an abandoned building. "..is 'The Shrieking Shack'."

"How do you know this?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at James. James looked at Sarah and smirked. "I'm James Potter. That's how I know." He winked. Sarah smiled at James and laughed. She turned to face the abandoned building, " I think we should move closer."

James widened his eyes, "Um..sure.." James moved closer to Sarah awkwardly which made Sarah laugh. Sarah looked up to face James, " To the building!" James went a deep shade of red and stuttered. "O-oh, sorry! I th-thought you meant um.. I mean-"

"If you prefer, you can move closer to _me_?" Sarah giggled. James smirked wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her closer, their heat making them warm in the Winter weather. James sighed, "I prefer that."

"Oi lovebirds!"

James and Sarah broke apart quickly and looked for the familiar voice. Charlie and Damian were walking towards them, holding hands. Damian wolf-whistled, which made Sarah and Charlie giggle. James smirked at him, "_ Haha... very funny..._" He said sarcastically.

"Are you guys ready for The Three Broomsticks?" Charlie asked excitedly. Sarah smiled and nodded, whereas James punched the air with his fist.

"Hell yeah!"

"So how'd it go?" Dee asked Rebecca, who was sipping a Butterbeer. Rebecca nodded and slightly smiled. "Good! I think. I don't think his father liked me that much.." Rebecca took another sip of her Butterbeer. Dee smiled wickedly, "I bet he was really _scary _looking!"

Rebecca looked around, to check if Remus was near but he wasn't. He had gone to get a round of Butterbeers for the expected guests. Rebecca turned back to Dee and nodded. "He looked really strict too!" Dee laughed. Remus came around to their table with a tray of Butterbeers. He set them on the table and smiled, "What did I miss?"

Dee giggled, "Rebecca thinks your father is really scary looking!"

Rebecca choked on her drink but managed to breath again, she looked at Remus who had his eyebrow raised. He sat down beside Rebecca and sighed, "Don't worry, he looks scary. But he's a pretty nice guy."

Just then Charlie, Damian, James and Sarah walked into the pub. They looked around in search of their friends. Remus waved from his table and then they seen him. They made their way over and sat down around the table.

"Where's Sirius and Peter?" James asked taking a Butterbeer for himself and Sarah. Damian smiled as he took a glass, " Yeah, last time I seen Sirius he was carrying you around singing something about a Spider?" Charlie snickered as she took a Butterbeer.

Dee stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing the Butterbeers to shake. "It's the SPIDERMAN THEME SONG! Get it right!" She said messingly. Damian nodded confusedly. "Anyway... where is he?"

Dee laughed and sat back down, taking another sip of her Butterbeer." He's in Zonkos, still. He might be in there a while! But I don't know where Peter is..."

Everybody looked worriedly around the table, Remus bit his lip. "Maybe he's _with _Sirius? Or he might of had to go back to the castle?" Everyone nodded, hoping it was one of those. Then, Sirius walked in to the pub and made his way over to their table. He had about five paperbags full of Zonkos products. He threw himself carelessly on the seat and sighed, "Shopping is such hard work." He said in a girly voice. He then spotted the tray of Butterbeers on the table and took two, "MINE!" Everyone looked at Sirius and laughed.

"Would you know where Peter went to?" Rebecca asked Sirius who was gulping his first Butterbeer down. Sirius then placed the glass on the table and looked at Rebecca, he had a Butterbeer moustache. "No I don't. I haven't seen him since I was chanting the Spiderman theme song." Everyone laughed at Sirius' moustache. Sirius looked around the table confusedly. "What?" Sarah took a tissue from the tray and started dabbing Sirius' mouth. "You've just got a little Butterbeer moustache. _Right _there!"

Sirius smirked at Sarah, "What would I do without you?" He winked and messed up her hair. Rebecca, Charlie and Dee 'Awww'd' and the boys laughed.

Damian finished his Butterbeer and placed it back on the tray. "Oh right, I've invitations to give out." A small cheer went around the table. Rebecca gasped, " For your wedding?"

"No, the date still isn't decided yet. These are invitations to _Bernices _wedding." Damian said handing an invitation to everyone. "I was told to give them out. I didn't have a choice." Everybody examined their invitations. Everyone nodded and put their invitations away.

Rebecca sighed, " I LOVE weddings!" She chirped. Sirius and James looked over at Remus, who was staring back.

"Looks like you'll have to put a ring on it now Mooney!" Sirius teased.

"It's chilly out now." Sarah shivered as the group made their way to Hogwarts. James noticed what she said and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Sarah blushed at what James had just done and giggled. Sirius wolf-whistled and winked at Sarah, who could feel herself getting warmer already. Rebecca sighed and said aloud, " Oh I'm cold now too! I wish someone would cuddle me close too." Everyone just stared at Rebecca, who just looked down at her feet. Everyone laughed at how she reacted. "Go on Remus!" Dee cheered. With that, Remus took Rebeccas hand and and held her closer to him. Dee and Sirius just looked at eachother, and within seconds they were in a deep bear hug. Charlie just held Damians hand and laughed, "We're the mature ones."

Once they reached the castle, they all headed straight for the Common Room. Once they got there, Damian said goodbye to the others. He said he had more invitations to give out, and off he went. The group all sat in the Common Room and rested. Sarah lay down on the couch while James ran his fingers through her hair. Sirius and Dee were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Rebecca was sitting on Remus' knee and watching James. Charlie was just extremely bored, before she had an outburst.

"To finish off the night, what about a game of 'Spin the bottle'?" Charlie said excitedly. Sirius and Dee jumped from their seats, "Hell yeah!" Rebecca hesitated a bit, but then Remus decided to play so Rebecca agreed. She didn't want anyone else to kiss her Remy. James looked at Sarah.

"Are you playing?" He asked.

"Sure." Sarah got up from the couch and sat down in a circle with everyone else. This was the time of day where she got very upset, it was night. Everything about her mother just comes back to her. James soon joined in the circle after.

"Okay. We need a bottle!" Charlie laughed. Everyone turned their heads to look for something useful. Rebecca checked her pockets and found a pencil. "Any good?"

Charlie nodded and took it from Rebecca. She layed it on the ground and took a deep breath. Sirius winked at Charlie, "Don't worry, we won't tell Damian."

Charlie laughed nervously and held her breath. She spinned the pencil as fast as she could and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes again. She followed to where the pencil was pointing with her eyes and laughed at who it landed on. Remus.

Rebecca watched Charlie carefully as she leaned in to the circle. Remus met her halfway and pecked her lightly on the lips. Rebecca gave Charlie her favourite 'Devils Glare' and shook her head.

Sirius patted Remus on the back and 'whispered' to him; "Make sure you stay longer next time mate!" Rebecca glared at Sirius which made everyone laugh. Next was Remus' turn. He spun the pencil at a good pace. He followed it and couldn't help but smirk. The pencil then stopped on someone. Remus looked up to find Dee.

Everyone watched as Remus moved into the circle. Dee smiled and leaned into Remus, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Rebecca smiled at her and winked, as in to say ' Good girl'. Remus raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" Everyone laughed at Remus' reaction. Sirius smirked, "You've kissed every girl now apart from Sarah. Go on mate, you know you want to." Remus looked at Sarah who was as white as a sheet now. Remus smirked and Sirius and James started chanting, " Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sarah slowly leaned into meet Remus and kissed him on the lips. Sirius and James cheered when their lips met. Sirius held Sarah in her place so she couldn't break from the kiss. Remus and Sarah blushed. James held Remus in his place too. Dee clapped her hands and cheered. Charlie giggled and looked at Rebecca, who looked like she was about to explode with anger. Dee cheered and clapped, " Make the most of it Remus!"

Remus opened and closed his lips on Sarahs, which made Sarah feel really awkward. She tried to pull away but between being held in place by Sirius and now, Remus holding her head against his it's really hard to escape.

_God Remus! How many Butterbeers did you have? _Sarah thought.

Rebecca watched Remus and Sarah disgracefully and stood up. She glared at Sirius and James, "Stop it. Just stop!" Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca, "Calm down honey. It's just a game." Rebecca glared. She sat down again and looked at Charlie, who looked pitifully back at her. Dee was just giggling. Sirius and James looked towards eachother and nodded. They both let go of Sarah and Remus and then sat back. Sarah pulled away, but it wasn't a few seconds until Remus kissed her on the lips again. Sirius and James stared wide-eyed at Remus. Dee and Charlie were a bit uneasy about the whole situation, whereas Rebecca was just shocked.

"Okay Remus, that's enough now." Charlie said staring at him. Remus just held Sarah closer to him again. Everyone looked to eachother, wide-eyed. Sarah tried to pull away, but Remus just gripped her tighter. Rebecca rose from the ground slowly and walked up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory. Charlie and Dee looked pitifully towards eachother, they both ran after Rebecca.

"Remus, c'mon mate. Stop.I'm serious." Sirius snapped. Remus smirked teasingly and slowly pulled away from Sarah. James stared wide-eyed at Remus and sighed, "Well, I can't blame you mate. You did have a few Butterbeers and it's Sarah." Sirius laughed. Remus sighed and got up. He turned towards the Boys Dormitory, "Night lads." He then turned to face Sarah, who was still in shock lying on the ground. "Night Sarah" He winked.


	16. Good Gone Back

**Chapter 16**

"Is she okay?" Peter asked Charlie as she came down to the common room and sat on the couch beside James.

"When me and Dee went up she was having a long shower and at the moment Sarah and Dee are trying to coax her out of bed" Charlie explained fiddling with her scarf she was wearing.

"Is she mad at Sarah?" Sirius asked.

"No, Remus is the one who kept kissing her after you let go so she doesn't blame Sarah" Charlie said. Remus came down the boys' dormitory stairs holding his head. Charlie rose from her chair and left the common room as he sat down. They presumed she was going to see Damian since they were back together.

Up in the girls' dormitory, Sarah was sitting on the edge of Rebecca's bed talking to her trying to make her laugh or giggle in some way. Dee was in the bathroom making herself look pretty.

"Rebecca, please get up" Sarah begged. Rebecca sat up in her bed and ran her hand through her hair. Sarah reached up and fixed her glasses and smoothed her hair out. "You look awful"

"Thanks Sarah, that really helps" She said hugging her teddy.

"Rebecca Elizabeth Valentine get out of that bed" Dee said standing at the end of her bed. "NOW!"

Rebecca swung her legs out of the bed and went to her trunk to get her clothes and got dressed. She tied her hair into a messy bun.

"Happy?" She said looking at Dee. Dee smiled. Sarah got up off Rebecca's bed.

"Give Sarah a cuddle" She said her arms extended. Dee and Rebecca gave her a hug. "Now would you like to do the dresses and send them to your aunt?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah" Rebecca said. "It'll take my mind of things"

The three girls walked down to the common room to be greeted by the faces of the Marauders. Rebecca stood frozen as Remus walked up and stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Rebecca said harshly. Sarah felt quite uncomfortable standing with them. Dee was smiling for some reason.

"I can't remember what I did to make you so upset" Remus said taking her hand which Rebecca took back from him. Rebecca was about to speak tell him what he did but Dee stepped in.

"Well" She started. "You got very interested in Sarah and you decided to examine and that's put the nice way"

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"I don't care, Remus!" Rebecca said in a fierce tone of voice. "If it was any other girl I would kiss your cheek and say I'm okay with it but it was Sarah. My Sarah! You practically kissed my sister. I don't know if I can forgive you"

She walked out of the common room with Sarah trailing after her. Dee patted Remus's back and skipped after Sarah.

Sirius piped up to break the silence. "We said you should've put a ring on it Moony"

"Oh Shut up Padfoot" Remus said plonking himself down and a couch that was now empty apart from him when Felix came and sat beside him. As he came James and Sirius left leaving Peter sitting awkwardly on the floor looking at them.

"What do you want?" Remus said grumpily.

"Whooooooo" Felix said his arms up defensively making Peter chuckle. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Haven't you heard?" Remus said looking up at him.

"Oh I heard and I thought you were acting a bit slutty like you have a girlfriend and you could've controlled yourself. You only had Butterbeers" Felix said disapprovingly.

"You can't say much!" Remus said getting a bit angry. "You flirted none stop with Sarah and even kissed her"

"I simple peck on the lips it was harmless and I, my friend, don't have a girlfriend and it looks like neither do you" Felix said getting up from his seat and leaving the common room.

"Oooooo" Peter said still staring at Remus. Remus just glared at him and went up to his dorm. He now had a new sense of hatred towards Felix.

Damian and Charlie walked the Hogwarts grounds hand in hand. Charlie thought it was nice to have the warmth of Damian's hand in hers back.

"Charlie, I think we should talk about the wedding" Damian said. Charlie rested her head on his shoulder.

Charlie and Damian strolled hand in hand on the Hogwarts grounds. Charlie

"All I know is as soon as we start organising the sooner I'll be Mrs Charlie Wood" She said. Damian smiled what more could he ask for a Beautiful Bride and a long happy future ahead of him but he still had to tell his parents.

Sarah, Rebecca and Dee were sitting under the beech tree sketching dresses. Rebecca's aunt could design and send the dresses to Rebecca for the wedding in this way Rebecca was lucky to have a great aunt! Dee was so enthusiastic about getting her own personalized dress and Sarah was just as excited but Rebecca seemed to be less like her usual self. Half of Sarah was worried about her and the other half wanted to give her a big cuddle until she would laugh or show any emotion.

"I'm not in the mood" Rebecca said sighing. "I think I'll just go back to my dormitory"

"Okay, we'll just finish this and be right up to you" Sarah said as Dee just nodded her head in agreement. Rebecca nodded her head and gathered her books. She walked back up to the castle. She heard footsteps behind but kept walking up stairs until she heard them call.

"Hey you Culchie!" a voice called. She turned to find Lucius and Bellatrix following her up the stairs. She walked faster up the stairs to try and hide her fear but they had caught up with her. She shook with fear. Bellatrix had knocked her books and drawing from her hands and pushed her to the ground.

"Oh look the Irish girl thinks she can draw" Bellatrix said ripping up her dress design. Rebecca hadn't moved from the floor because Lucius was towering over her with a piece of mistletoe dangling in front of her face. Suddenly the mistletoe was gone and Rebecca was being raised to her feet. She looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. It was Felix, he hand placed her on her feet and handed her what was left on her torn up books.

"Thank you so-." Rebecca started but was interrupt by a Hufflepuff walking by.

"GO ASIA!" He screamed. Rebecca turned to Felix who was laughing.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Yoshi Chang. He's a friend"

All Rebecca could think of was how many different people went to Hogwarts, Irish, Swedish, English and Asian.

"Anyway" Rebecca said. "I'm going to go to the library and fix what's left of my books"

Rebecca started to walk towards the library and sensed Felix following her. She turned to face him and he smiled.

"May I go with you?" He said. "You know, I case you get into more trouble"

"I would love that" She smiled and they walked together to the library.

That evening, Dee and Sarah had met up with Charlie in the common room and told Charlie the idea about the dresses. Charlie was excited to do hers and when she saw Dee's and Sarah's she envied them for having such an imagination when it came to clothes. The fire was blazing brightly and the warmth of it was lovely. Rebecca hadn't returned to the common room like she said she had. Sarah was sitting on the ground on front of the fire with James. Charlie was drawing her dress but every now and then she'd rub the design out.

Peter was talking to Remus who wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Sirius was sitting on the couch with Dee's legs on his knee as she read a book, giggling occasionally.

"Peter" Remus sighed. "Shut up!"

Peter went silent and looked around the room everyone was staring at them and during the awkward uncomfortable silence; Dee giggled which made everyone laugh. The common room door opened and in walked Rebecca with a smile as bright as the sun on her face and Felix, just as happy, beside her. Rebecca turned to the group.

"Great news!" She said happily.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"The snow is to be gone by tomorrow morning" She said smiling brightly and turned to go to the dormitories. "I'm going for a shower!" She informed the girls.

"Did you drug her?" Sirius asked Felix as he sat on the couch with Remus.

"No, just spent the day with her" Felix told them. Sarah felt a bit uncomfortable with Felix sitting with the group because ever since she ditched him in Hogsmeade to spend time with James she didn't know what terms they were on and had decided not to make eyes contact just listen in on the conversation. Sarah found Felix spending the day with Rebecca a bit odd because they had never been really close. She turned around, confused.

"Why were you and Rebecca spending the day together?" Sarah asked. Felix looked at her his eyebrow raised.

"She speaks" He laughed. "She was being bullied by Malfoy and Black, I protected her and we spent the rest of the day together"

Beside him you could Remus trying to hold in his anger as Felix spoke. Sarah turned back to the fire and rested her head on James's shoulder.

"I think I'll go to bed" Charlie said and walked up to dormitories. Sarah kissed James's cheek and followed Charlie. Everyone started to go to bed throughout the night.

Sirius was sat on the chair staring at the fire in his pyjama bottoms and vest. He turned around when he heard something and found Rebecca and Sarah walking into the common room and sitting on the couch.

"We are you guys down here?" He asked them.

"I never went to bed" Sarah said and looked at Rebecca whose head was rested on the arm of the couch.

"I couldn't sleep" She yawned. "But yet I'm tired"

"This reminds me of Sarah's fifth birthday" Sirius said smiling at them. Sarah, Rebecca and Sirius had been friends since they were three. Sarah was playing in a Muggle Playground with Sirius. They were playing on the swings. Rebecca went up and asked if she could have a go. Her accent amused Sirius. Sarah had let Rebecca have a go and even pushed her as she pushed Sirius as well. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah said. "When we were in Rebecca's house for the night and we were just after watching…what's was it called?"

"Finding Nemo" Rebecca finished for her. "And Sarah couldn't get to sleep so Mammy read The Fountain of Fair Fortune to us until we were asleep"

"That was a fun night" Sirius said. Rebecca had sat up and rested her head on Sarah's shoulder and closed her tired eyes.

"Did you even wish you could go back to those days?" She said softly. "And not be a teenager for a while?"

"Sometimes" Sirius and Sarah said together. Rebecca had fallen asleep on Sarah's shoulder.

"She's cute when she sleeps" Sarah said to Sirius. Sirius chuckled.

"You say that every time she goes to sleep beside you" He said to her standing.

"But isn't she?" Sarah asked looking from Rebecca to Sirius. Sirius looked at her.

"Suppose" He said going up to his dormitory. Sarah and Rebecca fell asleep peacefully on the couch together. Sarah was excited about the next day because it was her sixteenth birthday.

When Sarah woke up she was back in bed, she looked over at Rebecca's bed it was empty and neatly made. She sat up straight and looked at the other girls' beds. They were all dressed and sitting on Dee's bed who was laughing so hard at something tears were in her eyes. They looked at Sarah and smiled brightly before running over to her bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They squealed hugging Sarah.

"Do you want your presents?" Charlie asked eying her.

"Of course I want the presents" She said making the girls laugh. Charlie gave her the present. Sarah took it and tore the wrapping paper off it to reveal a black velvet box. She opened it to find inside a sterling silver 'S' surrounded by a silky gold fabric. Sarah thanked Charlie giving her a hug.

Dee gave her big purple box tied with a silver ribbon. Sarah untied the ribbon and inside she found a T-Shirt with a fist and beneath it, it said 'Bro Fist'. Sarah hugged her in delight of her new t-shirt and thanked her.

She turned to Rebecca who handed her a medium sized gift cover in cherry blossom decorated wrapping paper. She ripped open the paper to reveal a picture colleague of photos of herself and Sarah when they were small and throughout the year until now. She hugged Rebecca thanking her for a gorgeous present.

The girls went downstairs to the common room leaving Sarah to get dressed. The Marauders were sitting, , waiting for them. The girls sat down on the spare seats on the couches or the floor and then Sarah came down and was bombarded with hugs from James, Sirius and Peter. Remus had offered her a hug but she had refused it. James handed her his present first. It was a dark purple with a black velvet ribbon and as she opened it they saw her face growing in delight, inside the box was two cherry blossom hair clips.

"To take the hair out of your beautiful eyes" James whispered softly in her ear making her blush. She thanked him for a beautiful present with peck on the lips. Remus handed her a box that wasn't wrapped and no effort at all had went into it. She smiled a small smile at him and opened in. Inside was a personalized bottle of perfume with her names on the glass holding the liquid in it. She gave him a weak smile. She turned to Sirius. He grinned a Marauder grin at her and ran at her embracing her in a big bear hug making her lose her breath until he let her go and placed her on the ground.

She awed and smiled at her big brother and said "Best Present Ever!"

He laughed and so did everyone else. "And little sister I have the most awesome party planned for you tonight"

Rebecca gave Sarah a hug and told her she'd meet them at the party later and that she was going to the library. She caught eyes with Remus before she left. She was almost at the portrait hole when Remus caught her arm.

"Take me back" He moaned. "I'll do absolutely anything, just take me back"

Rebecca looked at him wide eyed and then to Sarah who just shrugged. Rebecca looked back at him. He was looking at her all soppily. She took her arm back.

"Remus, I'll take you back" She said. "If you can tell me here and now what my favourite colour is?"

Remus looked at her confused.

"Your favourite colour?" He asked and she nodded. "Eh, Pur—Bla—Yel-."

"Oh My Godric" She sighed. "You don't even know my favourite colour!"

"Well, none of the Marauders know that about you" Remus said defensively. Rebecca looked over her shoulder at the other Marauders who were looking at them.

"Eh, James" Rebecca started. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Isn't it…Red because of blood and vampires and stuff" James answered looking at Sarah who nodded in approval. Rebecca turned on her heel leaving Remus staring after her. Sirius broke the silence.

"ANYWAY!" He laughed. "Time for breakfast and then some party planning" He announced.

The Marauders and the girls minus Rebecca sat in the great hall eating and laughing happily and contently. Sarah laughed as James fed her grapes until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She took the last grape from James and turned around to see Felix standing looking at her. She smiled as she ate her grape.

"Happy Birthday!" He said handing her a present. "I know we haven't spoken much since Hogsmeade but I just picked it up for you. When I saw it I instantly thought of you"

"Thanks, Felix" She thanked. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"No, I'm meeting a friend in the library but thanks for the offer" He said and walked away from them. Sarah turned back to everyone and started to rip the paper apart wondering what he had gotten her that had made him think of her. She gasped when she say what was inside and so did James. Inside the wrapping paper was a photo of Felix himself posing on a chair with flowers on his knees. Charlie reached over and took the photo from them to look at it herself. She just stared at it wide eyed and passed it to Sirius who just passed it to Peter who started laughing uncontrollably at the present and so did Dee; Remus took no notice of it. They gave it back to Sarah who just stared at it. James was doing the same too. Sirius reached over and took it.

"Okay, we're going to take Mr Felix away while the rest of us finish our breakfast"

Sarah just nodded and let him take the photo with the fancy frame around it.

Felix looked down the aisles of the library until he found Rebecca.

"Hey there stranger" Felix said giving her a hug. She hugged him back before returning to the book she was looking at.

"Are you going to Sarah's party tonight?" She asked him.

"I wasn't really invited so no I'm not going" He told her. Rebecca looked at him in disbelief.

"Please go it will be fun" She pleaded. "Just a few pumpkin juices and dancing nothing big" She said. Just as Felix was about to answer Yoshi came up the aisle to Felix.

"Like a virgin" He sang. "Touched for the very first time. Like a viirrrggiinnn when your heart beats next to mine"

And then he danced away from them. Rebecca looked at Felix wide eyed.

"I'll go if you promise never to speak of this ever again" He bargained.

"Yeah!" She rejoiced. "This will be so much fun"

Dee was read Diary of A Wimpy Kid while everyone else got ready for the party. It was being held on the astronomy tower. It was decorated with little lamps and two tables and a few chairs. The Marauders were waiting for them with bottles of Fire Whiskey awaiting them on a table.

"What is this blasphemy!?" shouted Charlie as she spotted the burny liquid.

"It's called apple juice," said James, offering her a Dee was reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid as everyone started to get ready for the bottle.

"Yeah right, I don't like apple juice," said Charlie, pushing the bottle away.

"Do you want some Sarah?" said Remus, waggling his eyebrows.

"Err….. yeah," she said, then said in an undertone to Dee "I think I'm going to need it!"

Dee went up to Sirius and took the bottle of Fire Whiskey. She took a big mouthful and felt the fire burn in her throat before taking another mouthful. She didn't give the bottle back to Sirius. Rebecca decided to take the next bottle she moved forward from behind Sarah. She took the bottle from James and took a mouthful. James patted her back in proudness. She looked like she was going to throw up because of the strength of the Whiskey. She really couldn't hold her whiskey.

Sarah drank her whiskey in moderation, so as to not overdo it. Dee just kept on drinking. Rebecca drank tiny mouthfuls at a time, and after every single one of them, she looked like she was going to vomit. The Marauders had begun to drink, but Charlie was just shaking her head in disappointment at all of them.

Other guests had begun to arrive. Damian, Xeno, Bernice, Katrina, Felix, Lionel, Yoshi, Lily and as Rebecca insisted on inviting Snape. Stephen came also.

Not everyone got drunk. Only the Marauders, the girls, Damian and Felix. It was like Felix's friend Yoshi was drunk all the time. He was singing in a circle "Pon Pon Wei Wei Wei. Pon Pon Wei Wei Wei Pon Wei Wei Pon Pon"

Everyone stared at him feeling a bit awkward. Sarah was starting to get violent. She walked up to Felix and grabbed his head dragging away from the prying eyes.

"Stop it now!" She screamed at him. He was screaming in pain.

"MY HAIR!" He screamed at her.

"YES, YOUR HAIR! IT'S DAMN RIDICULOUS!" she continued to scream.

"He's sorta like a pervy hedgehog," said Dee, after another mouthful of Fire Whiskey. Charlie laughed at this, and then tried to grab the bottles off of her friends.

Damian was rather drunk, telling Charlie stories from his childhood and old Scottish tales. She did love him, but she found his stories incredibly boring. He was telling her something about the time he battled the Loch Ness Monster and then they talked about relationship issues. Charlie got up and walked over to her friends again.

Rebecca was drunk, really drunk. She was leaning against the railings and looking over at Sarah and Felix. She made her way over to Sarah and the Swedish guy. "Hey! What's with all the fighting? Where's the love?"

"Oh shut up" Sarah said to her rolling her eyes.

A couple of hours later, Sirius was standing on a table, shirtless dancing uncontrollably. Sarah was staring at him eyes bulging in embarrassment. Rebecca was dancing strangely beside the table Sirius was dancing on. Remus was dancing with Lily who was finding him very uncomfortable to be around. She was slowly leaving him dancing on his own at every chance she got.

James was sitting on a chair crying his eyes as Peter giggled and patted his back.

"I just love her so freakin' much ya know" He cried. Sarah walked over to James and slapped James hard on the face. "That hurt" He cried. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU!" He sobbed into his hands.

Dee was dancing on the table beside Sirius, also taking her clothes off.

Charlie tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen.

Sirius jumped off the table and started cheering Dee on and throwing sickles at her.

"Dee is going to hurt in the morning" Charlie thought as he turned away.

Rebecca had stopped dancing and was arguing with Sarah about hair colour.

"People with your hair are stupid!" Sarah screamed.

"NO!" Rebecca roared back "They're SEXY!" She twirled a bit of her hair. "Gingers are…GINGERY!"

This made Sarah really angry and was about to fire herself at Rebecca but James got in between them and was on his knees , as if begging "Tell me you love me Sarah! Tell Me!"

Rebecca walked away from them feeling uncomfortable. Sarah just shook her head at him and walked away. James made a sound of pain and fell on his stomach and started to cry.

Charlie was sitting on a chair beside Damian, disgusted at everyone. Damian was running his hand through Charlie's hair talking to her.

"When I was small…my Mom gave me a teddy bear…" He babbled. "I called him…Ted…short for Teddy" He laughed.

Charlie was staring at everyone astonished. Remus was following Sarah around as she tried just as hard to get away from him. James was lying on his stomach crying as Peter laughed at him whilst drinking more whiskey. Dee was dancing on the table still with her top back on. Sirius was dancing with Rebecca, which Charlie didn't like looking at, at all. Yoshi was dancing around Felix who was not acting at all like his usual flirty self and looked quite uncomfortable with everything. Katrina, Lily, Xeno, Bernice and Stephen were gobsmacked at what was going on around them and decided just to leave.

As the night began to end people began to get tired. Rebecca had spent most of the night dancing with Sirius and they were both really tired so tired Rebecca was falling asleep on a table. Charlie was making sure she didn't choke on her own puke if she did vomit. The Marauders had left to go to bed and so did Damian still telling stories.

Felix walked over to where Rebecca was half asleep.

"Rebecca, will you go out with me?" He asked it was obvious he was still drunk. Rebecca moaned what sounded like a yes to him. She was drunk talking in her sleep. Felix left the tower. They woke Rebecca and the four girls went to their common room and fell asleep straight away. It was sure to be a birthday to remember, if they did remember.

Charlie shook Sarah trying to wake her up. Sarah just moaned and turned to the other side of her bed. Dee had already woken Dee up who was as grumpy as hell. Rebecca was lying awake in her bed holding her head.

"Okay, well everyone's up time for breakfast" She said in her regular voice tone.

"Stop shouting!" Rebecca whispered harshly to her getting out of her bed. Charlie rolled her eyes and went down to the common room with Dee following. Rebecca and Sarah unwillingly got out of bed and followed Dee and Charlie down to the great hall were they just sat as Charlie filled them in on their drunken night. Sarah and Dee laughed through most of it but Rebecca was appalled at her behaviour. The Marauders then came in and sat beside the girls, silently drinking their pumpkin juice and holding their heads in pain.

"Did Felix get drunk?" Sarah asked curiously.

"He did but not to the extent of you guys I'd say he'll remember some bits of the night" Charlie said and looked over to Rebecca and winked. Rebecca's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Did we have fun?" Dee asked. Everyone looked at her and laughed.

"Yes, Dee, you had great fun" Charlie said nodding.

"Tell us some good points and bad ones, please?" Sarah said.

"Well" Charlie sighed as if she was going to tell a really long story. "James kept declaring his undying love for Sarah, it was sweet I thought but the crying was so annoying-." James kissed Sarah's cheek who blushed thinking the story was cute. "-Sirius and Rebecca danced together for most of the night, it was a revolting sight because you know how Rebecca gets and the way Sirius gets made it worse—." Sirius winked at Rebecca who hid her head in shame. "—Sarah was violent…like hitting almost everyone and arguing none stop—." James laughed. "—Dee stripped half naked, which was awkward and Peter wouldn't stop giggling at her-." Dee shifted in her seat not liking the idea of people looking at her without her clothes. "—Damian rambled on and on about Scottish legends and when he was a child, did you know he had a Teddy called Ted-." Everyone just stared at her. "—and Felix got a -." Just as she was about to finish speaking Felix came up behind Rebecca and Sarah.

"Rebecca, want to meet up in the library after lunch?" He asked grabbing a piece of toast from the centre of the table.

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Rebecca said. Felix pecked her cheek and walked out of the great hall leaving Rebecca in shock and wide eyed and Charlie laughing at her.

"What just happened?" Sarah said almost as shocked as Rebecca.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Rebecca said getting up from her seat and following Felix. Everyone looked to Charlie, who was smirking.

"You wish you weren't drunk now" She laughed eating her toast. Damian then came up behind her a sat down beside her. "How's Ted?" She laughed.

"How do you know who Ted is?" He asked embarrassed and put his head on the table. Charlie stroked his head while stifling her laughter.

Rebecca hadn't caught up with Felix and retreated to the common room. Sarah Remus and James joined her. Sarah and Rebecca were trying to figure out what Felix had done and James was trying to get Remus's attention that clearly wasn't paying it.

"Remus!" James shouted. "Remus! REMUS!"

"Sorry" He said turning back to James. Felix then entered the room and Remus's brown eyes burned with anger. Felix smiled at him and James and was about to make his way up to his dormitory when Rebecca ran on front of him. She fixed her skirt.

"Why did you kiss my cheek earlier?" Rebecca asked curiously. Sarah was now standing beside her arms crossed.

"Because we're going out now" Felix informed.

"What?" Rebecca said.

"What?!" Sarah said.

"WHAT!?" Remus said.

"I feel left out so WHAT?" James said. Rebecca just stared at him in awe.

"Wha—How—When—WHAT?" Rebecca said completely confused. Remus stood up quickly and made his way over to stand before Felix, "What in the name of princesses is THIS?!"

"Ultra GAY!" James called.

"This is why I love you" Sarah said making hand gestures towards James. James smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Can we get back to the subject?" Remus said angrily.

"This is why I hate you" Sarah said pointing towards Remus. Remus took great offence to her comment, looking at her intensely before turning back to Felix.

"What do you mean going out?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Well I'd hardly expect you to remember after last night" Felix said smiling at her but just stared back. "You were pretty drunk but I was sober enough to remember and to put a long story short we're dating"

Rebecca stared at Felix saying nothing. Sarah fell to the ground covering her eyes shouting, "NOOOO" James stared at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

Sarah's face snapped up to look at him with an alarmed look.

"Nothing, the ground looked lonely" She said. James shrugged.

"Okay, I'll help" He laid down on the floor and patted it. "It's okay, Jamsie's here"

"Guys just get out!" Remus shouted. "You're just ruining the serious moments"

James looked up from the ground at him.

"Excuse you! Who do you think you are, telling the one James Potter to get out?!" James said disgusted.

"Yeah, Remus, he's THE James Potter" Sarah said standing up. James stood up feeling stupid for being the only person comforting the floor.

"This is why I love her" James said making hand gestures towards Sarah. Sarah did a little dance. Rebecca still hadn't said anything and was just staring at Felix, speechless. Felix just smiled at the froze girl standing on front of him.

"See you later" He said kissing her cheek and making sure she was okay. Remus started to make a run for him. James jumped in front of him.

"Calm down, Moony" James said holding him back. Sarah came up behind him and hugged him. Felix had left the common room and went up to the dormitories.

"Hey, Rebecca, grab on!" Sarah called.

"Sarah, I'm not in the mood!" She said back sitting down on the couch.

"Moody" Sarah said and continued to hug James who was calming Remus down.

James had finally released Remus after he had calmed down but Sarah was still hugging him and he was trying to unlatch her arms from his waist. Remus went over to Rebecca who was just sitting on the couch staring into oblivion.

"Rebecca?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, you out of all people" Rebecca said. Remus sat beside her ignoring her completely.

"You know what I did was a mistake, right?" Remus asked inquisitively. Rebecca looked up at him.

"Really?" She said. "Out of all times we had to talk about this you chose now! Great timing!" Her voice was sharp and aggravated. Remus's gaze fell to his knees. You could hear Sarah's laughter all around the common room.

"Me and Sarah aren't even that close" Remus said in a low voice.

"Well, I thought that too!" Rebecca said sharply. James poked his head between the two.

"Why so serious?" James asked them. Rebecca got up from the couch and walked out of the common room.

"Will I go after her?" Remus asked.

"You only live once" James said. Remus ran out of the common room after Rebecca. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"Is this it?" He asked. "The end of us?"

Rebecca looked at him. She saw the tears welling in his brown eyes.

"Maybe" Rebecca said turning and walking away from him.

"I'll cry if you leave me!" He called after her. She stopped but did not turn to look at him.

"I hope you drown in those tears" She said and walked away, not looking back to at him afraid seeing him would make herself cry. To take her mind off things she decided to go to library to be alone.

James and Sarah were sitting quietly, for once, on the couch chatting the things all couple talk about, Pokémon, Quidditch and other things when Remus came in.

"Remecca back together again?" James asked winking at him.

"No" Remus said slowly.

"Oh, em, well, sorry" James said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm going to eat some chocolate and hopefully it will make me feel better"

Remus just walked up to his dormitory. Sarah looked at James, "Does he always do that when he's sad?" She asked.

"Yeah, and the howling is going to be worse next week if he's still like this" He laughed, "What's Rebecca do when she's sad?"

"Longs showers, cries, does her hair" Sarah informed.

"Dose her hair?"

"And other peoples…its torture" Sarah complained before the two burst out in laughter. Charlie, Dee, Sirius, Peter, came into the common room and sat down. Lily sat nosily beside them. Rebecca then walked in her eyes bloodshot from crying and her hair in a messy bun. She sat beside Sarah quietly as Charlie spoke about the wedding and what she was thinking about doing for it. Sarah and Dee seemed very interested but Rebecca just sat there quietly listening. She then stood up.

"Charlie just shut freakin' up!" She roared. Everyone was staring at her. "Ya know relationships never really work out and I bet you, you and Damian will break up quicker than you got together because good guys turn out to be bad ones! There's no point in having this stupid wedding because you're wasting you time!"

Charlie stared at her wide eyed as did everyone else. She left the common room almost in tears. Sarah stared after badly wanting to go see if she was okay because she knew that this was Rebecca's first real break and it was taking its toll on her but she would also be a bad guy so she just sat there like everyone else. Charlie got up and silently walked out of the common room. Dee went up to the dormitory to be on her own for a while and Sarah bolted out the portrait hole to find Rebecca.

Charlie wandered down the dark hallways a tear streaming down her pale face. Was Rebecca right? Were they just acting like it was going to be forever? She shook her head how could she think such idiotic things? Damian and her were going to grow old together and love each other every day till then no matter what other people said. She started to walk down the moving stairs. She felt her feet trip up from under her and as she tumbled to the bottom of the steps she felt shooting pain up and down her leg and arm. She moaned in pain when mysterious arms lifted her and told her not to move. She looked up to find Stephen holding her and jogging to the hospital wing. She moved her lips to form a thank you but he told her to be quite and not to move again.

Sarah had found searched everywhere and finally came to the girls bathroom. She opened the door.

"Rebecca?" She called. Moaning Myrtle came out of nowhere on front of her.

"She's in the last cubical" She said in a high pitched voice. "She's being crying so much we could build a swimming pool" She giggled. Sarah walked around her and walked to the last cubical and knocked on the door. She could hear her crying.

"Rebecca come out" Sarah ordered. The cubical door opened and Rebecca peaked her head out at Sarah and then opened it fully and walked towards a broken mirror.

"You mad?" She asked quietly drying her tears. Sarah walked over her.

"Of course I'm mad but they don't know why you said that and I do" Sarah said sympathetically. "But I have to say you behaved very childish"

"I know" She sighed.

"I heard what happened with Remus" Sarah said getting a tissue and drying her eyes.

"So much for my happy ending" Rebecca said in a hushed tone.

"I don't like seeing you like this" Sarah said. "Why didn't you just get back together with him?"

"Because what if it's going to be like this all the time" Rebecca said her voice rising. "First it was the werewolf thing. I had to take time to get used to that-" She explained. "—then he didn't trust me with any other guy because of what happened with James and now this. It's never like Muggle films is it?"

"No" Sarah said.

"It's only been like a few hours but I miss him" Rebecca admitted. Sarah looked into her grey teary eyes. "I miss his voice, his arms around me, being able to tell him everything"

"Bex, would you rather be in a relationship full of rainbows and butterflies or sorrow and regret?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know anymore" Rebecca said. Sarah was about to leave when Rebecca called her back. "Do me a favour?" She asked. "Get rid of Felix for me? I can't deal with anyone at the moment"

Sarah laughed and agreed.

Charlie lay on a cold bed with her arm and leg bandaged. Stephen had stayed with her through the whole process. Madame Pomfrey wasn't very happy to see her. Her exact words were, "These again" and started examining her. She had a sprain ankle and a bruised arm. She had also a few bruises over her body but nothing to serious. As the night began to end she finally began to get sleepy and just before she went to sleep , she said to herself that she would not speak Rebecca or anyone who spoke to her. In Charlie's mind she caused this accident. She had literally caused Charlie pain emotionally and physically. She was going to pay.


	17. Emotional

Emotional

The next morning Dee woke first (for once). She looked out the window to see a horrible grey sky full of clouds the would burst at any moment. Dee rubbed her eyes and yawned She turned her head to see Charlie and Rebecca were missing...

"Where the hell is Charlie!?" She screamed, clearly alarmed to not see the brunette sitting on bed reading, the usual she done while waiting for others to wake up.

" 'dunno.." Sarah mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She layed back down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her head. Dee looked over and smirked her mischievous smirk. She descended from her bed and threw the blankets back over her mattress (Dee's perspective on making a bed.) She then walked over to Sarahs and pulled them off, causing Sarah to curl into a cramped position and she made a hissing noise.

"C'mon, let's go find her.." Dee yawned and giggled at the same time. Sarah nodded slowly and rolled off her bed, then eventually gathered herself.

Dee and Sarah got dressed and went down to the Common Room to find Charlie. Dee wearing blue denim jeans and a purple short sleeved t-shirt with the words _Be Happy.._ printed on it. She also wore grey _Converse_ and had her hair hanging loosely. Sarah was wearing a black layered skirt with a white blouse and _ DocMartins._ Her hair was messily tyed into two low pigtails.

James was sitting alone in the Common Room with his head in his hands, pajamas still on and bags under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked James, sitting down beside him.

"No! I stayed up all night waiting for Charlie to come back. I should have gone after her…."James said rocking back and forth.

"We all should have." Dee said glancing at Sarah.

"I went after Rebecca." Sarah said trying to defend herself, raising her hands innocently.

"Rebecca? Rebecca! You honestly think Rebecca needs us more then Charlie!?" James said anger clear in his voice.

"I don't know...Rebecca is pretty sad…" Sarah said wondering why James was getting so angry.

"Rebecca has enough support around her Charlie doesn't . She needs it more then anything." Dee said walking out of the common room and motioning for James to follow her.

oOoOoOo

_"Where the hell is she?! I'm gonna' kill her when I get my hands on her!" _Dee thought to herself.

"Lets check the hospital wing." Dee said running, yes running, to the Hospital Wing.

She opened the door, only to find Charlie lying on a bed. Ankle bandaged, arm in a cast , a bruise just above her eye and, most likely, everywhere else. She ran over to her, while James just stood there rigid.

"_He's probably having déjà vu_" Dee thought. _"So am I...This is all just a little to like last time..."_

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard Dee and James come in.

"Shes very lucky she has a friend like that Diggory boy." Pomfrey said looking down at Charlie.

"Stephen? What does he have to do with this?" James asked curiously.

"He's the one who found her." Madam Pomfrey answered. " Lying at the bottom of a staircase. She must've fell a lot of floors in order to get these injuries. If she had fell down anymore, she could've die-"

"When can she leave?" Dee interuppted, finally speaking up.

"Whenever she wakes up." Madam Pomfrey said walking back to her office, disgusted. She was a woman that didn't like being disturbed.

"I should go get Fabian." Dee said as she walked nervously out of the Hospital Wing. "And tell him that his sister nearly died."

oOoOoOo

A couple of hours later, James, Dee and Fabian helped Charlie back to the Common room.

"Charlie, I'm so sorr-" Rebecca started, but Charlie held her hand up to silence her.

"Where were you? When I was lying on the floor? Where were you when I never came back?" Charlie asked everyone.

"I went after Rebecca." Sarah said, ashamed.

"I was tired so I went to bed." Sirius said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Peter said.

"I was upset, Charlie. I needed some time to think." Rebecca said truthfully.

"That Tonks girl, from Hufflepuff, was looking for you. She said she'd meet you at the edge of the Forbidden Forest." Remus said looking down at his feet.

"Rebecca isn't hurt, Sirius you're always tired, Its alright Peter. And Rebecca you were upset. But someone didn't crush your hopes for the future. I'll go find Dora now. Thank you Remus, I'll go meet her no-"

"NO! You'll sit here in the Common Room and rest yourself." Fabian said in that overly-protective way. He took her arm and led her to the nearest couch and lay her awkwardly there. Charlie stifled her laughter and just went with it.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Fabian said looking from Sarah to Rebecca, Remus, Sirius and Peter." Running off doing everything else, apart from helping my little sister!" Fabian said crossing his arms. Sarah went to say something, but was silenced by Sirius jerking her with his elbow to silence her. Peter didn't know if he was off the hook, or if he was still being told off so he just kept quiet. Remus sighed and looked at Fabian, " Is Charlie alright?"

Charlie raised her arm (the one that wasn't in a cast) and said awkwardly, " I'm right here!"

"She's got a spained ankle and broken arm." Fabian said glaring at Remus, as if it was his fault. Remus nodded slowly and raised his eyebrows when he noticed how Fabian was staring at him. Sirius noticed this two and stood forward, " Well, it's none of our faults so don't treat us like it is! I think you should calm down a bit before a fight starts.." Sirius said reassuringly putting his arm around Sarah in that brotherly-way. Sarah confusedly agreed with Sirius, not confused of what he had said but what he had done. Dee crossed her arms, " Well is kind of IS your fault..."

"How so?" Rebecca asked stubbornly and raising her eyebrows. Dee and Fabian looked at her as if she had just 'poofed' out of thin air. Sirius sighed deeply, sensing there was a fight or shouting on the way. He felt Sarah tense up at what Rebecca had just said, Sirius could sense she was getting ready for war too. Peter watched closely, waiting for what'd happen next. Dee then took a breath..

"Well. I must say none of this would've happened if you didn't say that awful thing to Charlie, Rebecca Valentine. I honestly don't know who you think you are, saying this stuff to her! You think you're something special? Just because you're boyfriend-" Dee pointed to Remus." - made out with one of your best friends-" Dee then pointed to Sarah, making her blush. " - you think you can go around putting other people down?"

Rebecca was awestruck. She stared disgracefully at Dee and Charlie, and Sarah. James then crossed his arms and nodded, " What she said!" Rebecca marched out of the Common Room and up to the Girls Dormitory. Everyone stared after her in silence. Sarah was about to walk after her, but was stopped by James grabbing her hand and pulling her back. Sirius, Peter and Charlie looked at Dee, wide-eyed. Charlie chuckled a little, " That sure showed her! " Sirius made his way to Dee and put his arms around her, patting her softly on the back although he was slightly frightened of this side of Dee. Peter nodded and turned to Remus who looked around the Common Room and then turned to Charlie, " I'm sorry if I caused any of this Charlie.." Charlie smiled, "Don't worry Remus. You're alright, it wasn't you. It was that girlfriend of yours.."

Remus sighed, " Um.. Ex-girlfriend." He corrected. Charlie gasped and tutted, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Don't worry I'm sure everything will be as good as new tomorrow and we'll all be ha-" Charlie said so fast nobody knew what she was saying before she was interuppted by James.

"Don't worry about that. We've to worry about you know. Remus and Rebecca are fine, I think.." James said looking around the Common Room. " .. I think they're better off this way.." Everyone nodded and smiled, as if to try and cheer up the moment. Then to break the silence, James and Sarah had an idea.

"Nee-Naa! Nee-Naa! Nee-Naa!" They alarmed and moved toward Charlie who was sprawled out on a sofa. Sarah kneeled down beside her, along with James and said cheerfully, "We've got an emergency! A sprained ankle and out-of-shape arm! This is too big of a job for Nurse Sarah and Dr. James, we're going to have to call..." Sarah and James gasped messingly. "... Dr. Dee!" Everyone smiled and laughed, even Fabian. Dee smiled and rolled off the couch and kneeled beside Charlie, pushing Sarah and James out of the way. She pretended to examine Charlie and gasped, " I'm afraid you're going to die.. please let us know what flowers you'd like at your funeral.." Everyone laughed at Dee and smiled. Charlie gasped messingly but soon cried tears of laughter.

oOoOoOo

"So hungry.." Dee groaned as she slowly made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. James, Sarah, Remus, Dee, Sirius and Peter were after been in the Common Room with Charlie talking about many things that Gryffindors would speak of. Rebecca had still been in the Girls Dormitory, most likely doing her hair repeatedly. She tends to do that when she's upset or annoyed.

Charlie was still in the Common Room, she was told by Fabian not to move from the spot she was in and he'd bring food up to her.

As soon as Dee reached the doors of the Great Hall, she ran towards their usual spot and threw herself on the seat. She gasped and gave a joyful scream at the food before her, and took four chicken wings, two in each hand, and took deep bites from them. The others then joined her at the table and stared at her in surprise.

"Woah Dezzy.." Sirius chuckled. " I'm guessing you're hungry?"

Dee looked at him lazily with an 'Obviously-look' and continued to eat her chicken wings. Sarah sat next to James and looked down at the food excitedly. She clapped her hands in joy and took a bowl of Vegetable Soup from the table and sipped it quickly. Sirius had ate most of the roasted potatoes and was struggling to finish the bowl. Peter looked around the table and nodded, "_Okay then.." _He thought to himself. James and Remus just looked at everyone surprisedly and raised his eyebrow. "Wow..." Remus muttered under his breath.

Dee, Sarah and Sirius looked up disappointedly at Remus and exclaimed at the same time, " What?" James and Remus laughed at the action, and Sarah and Sirius smirked. Dee just smiled and took two more chicken wings, she sure did like her chicken..

After a while of stuffing their faces, the group sighed and were now growing tired. They stayed and chatted about usual stuff, until Sarah mentioned something..

"Hey, I need to go to the Owlery. Would you like to come?" Sarah asked James, looking up at him with cheerful eyes. James grinned down at her and nodded, "Of course." They both rose from the table and fixed themselves, rubbing crumbs off their clothes.

"Hey Sirius, I need you to come too.." Sarah said. Sirius looked at her and moaned. "I'm _tired!_"

Sarah laughed and ruffled his hair, " I don't care! Now c'mon!" Sirius looked at her lazily and moaned once again, " But you'll be making out most of the time!"

Peter, Dee and Remus laughed abruptly and whistled wolf-whistles, making Sarah blush and James to laugh awkwardly and rub the back of his head. Sarah then smiled awkwardly and took Sirius' hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds, being followed by James.

oOoOoOo

"So why do you need me?" Sirius asked for the fifth time, and yes, they were counting. Sarah sighed and looked at him as they approached the stairs. " To see if there's any word on the Funeral."

"Oh yeah..." Sirius sighed. James just followed awkwardly as they climbed the final steps, " Why do you sound so unconvinced Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed, " One, it's a funeral. And _two, _I barely even know the lady!"

"Sirius! It's my mothers funeral! You're going and that's it! Have some respect, please!" Sarah snapped, causing Sirius to keep quiet. Then when they reached the Owlery, he mumbled under his breath, "Fine..."

As they made their way into the Owlery, Sarah ran towards her owl, , who was silently waiting and watching the newcomers carefully with her hazel and dartful eyes. James made his way towards the window beside many sleeping owls and looked out into the beautiful starry-sky, but was soon interupted by a 'sighing Sirius'. James chuckled and turned his head, "What's up Padfoot?"

"This stupid funeral." Sirius sighed. "I don't know the woman well enough even, I don't know what she looked like or what she acted like or anything!" Sirius crossed his arms moodily. James raised an eyebrow, " I can't believe I'm actually saying this but you're being quite selfish."

Sirius gasped messigly, " Excuse me! If you were asked to go, you wouldn't either!" Sirius placed his hands on his hips. Sarah turned her head and watched the whole thing.

"You look girly Sirius, don't do that." She sighed, opening a envelope. Sirius mouthed her words in a mocking tone and crossed his arms. James just chuckled, " Oh would I not go?" James raised an eyebrow. Sirius looked at him carefully.

"Oh course you wouldn't, you don't know one thing about the woman. Like me, she's a total acquaintance to us." Sirius said.

"So? I'd go even if the person was my worst enemy, it doesn't matter who it is. It's who you're going _for _that counts" James said looking out the window dreamily. Sirius looked at him strangely and sighed, " Wise words Prongs, wise words."

Sarah read the letter over and over again. She still couldn't believe it was that name that was printed on the brown, tarnished invite. She sighed and frowned, turning and walking towards the boys. She handed the invite to Sirius and smiled weakly, "At least it has your name printed on it!" She laughed weakly. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Sarah and hugged her tightly, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. James just shook his head and patted Padfoot on the back, then he stepped back. "I think I'll leave you two here, I'll be back in the Common Room if you need me."

And with that, James made his way out of the Owlery and towards the castle.

Sirius sighed and held Sarah shoulders, looking into her swollen eyes, "Okay, okay. I'll come to the funeral." Sirius smirked. Sarah laughed and smiled, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around his tightly causing Sirius to gasp surprisedly. "You realy are the bestest big brother ever! I love you!" She said quickly. Sirius smirked and leaned his head into Sarah hair.

"I love you too, Sarah."

oOoOoOo

Rebecca sniffed as she walked through the cold winter air. She had to get away from her Common Room, where all her so called 'friends' were staying. She had to have some time alone to think and straighten things out, even if it was only a few moments. She really wasn't planning on waiting out in this cold weather. She looked up from the ground and looked towards the Black Lake, perfect. She ran towards the Lake and sighed, sitting herself down on the green grass. It was damp with cold, but she didn't care. She just had to clear her head and think...

Rebecca looked at the lake, the water was calm and steady. It looked beautiful, with the water glistening in the night from the moonlight..._moonlight_..

Rebecca hid her eyes in her hands as she began to sob. Her tears felt warm on her cheeks, as the cold air surrounded everywhere else. She cried softly as she looked at the moon.

_Moonlight..._

Rebecca continued to cry softly as she took a necklace from under her jumper. The heart-shaped locket sat perfectly in her palm as she clenched it. She cupped it in her two hands a cried softly as she read the word engraved on it in her mind.

_Moonlight..._

Rebecca shook her head and cried, _"Why does everyone hate me?" _

"Hey you!"

Rebecca gasped as she heard the sudden voice. She turned her head quickly to face who had intruded, to find Felix.

_"Great.." _Rebecca thought to herself. She crossed her arms, hiding the locket from sight and shook her head, as if to erase the tears. "Hello Felix."

Felix sat down next to her and sighed, "Why are you out this late? It's past your bedtime." He teased. Rebecca laughed nervously and tighted her crossed-arms. She looked at Felix who was smiling, "What're you hiding?" He asked leaning his head to the left slightly. Rebecca shook her head quickly, "Nothing."

"Oh c'mon!" Felix said lying down on the damp grass, his arms folded behind his head for comfort. "It's obvious! You're denying everything I say, so there's obviously something wrong. And you're hiding something! You can tell me, I won't do anything."

"Fine!" Rebecca said crossly. She ripped the chain from her neck, causing the catch to snap. She threw it towards Felix, causing it to smack him in the face.

"Son of a Barrel!" Felix gasped as he covered his face with his hands. Rebecca gasped at her sudden action and clasped her hand over her mouth, "I-I'm so sorry Felix!"

Felix moaned painfully and rocked back and forth, still holding his hands against his face, "What was that for?!" Felix took his hands from his face. His eyes were watery and blotchy, whereas his cheeks were blushing. Rebecca shook her head and laughed slightly, "I j-just...lost it."

"Try and keep your cool next time, and don't go flinging your hidden objects at people!" Felix exclaimed painfully. "Jeez, that was heavy. What _is _that?"

Felix reached towards the locket, which was tossed behind him. He took it in his hand and examined it carefully, " A locket? How cute." Rebecca blushed and shrugged. Felix smirked and opened it carefully, to reveal two photos. They both had Rebecca and Remus in them. The one on the left, had Rebecca kissing Remus on the cheek and him with a Marauder grin on his face. And the other had Remus and Rebecca reading the same book. Rebecca looked at Felix, who was smirking. Felix looked up from the locket and to Rebecca, "You miss him?"

Rebecca looked at her hands and felt tears working up again. She sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She managed to stifle a "Of course I do" between her sobs. Felix shook his head and looked out towards the lake. Rebecca managed to stop her tears and calm down. Felix looked at Rebecca, " I know how you feel."

Rebecca looked curiously at Felix, "You do?" Felix chuckled, and looked out towards the lake once more.

"Of course I do. I used to have a girlfriend, well she didn't really think of me as her boyfriend..." Felix sighed. Rebecca looked down at her locket.

"Really? How long did it last?"

"A fortnight , but it felt like forever for me. She was just amazing. Her eyes, her voice..." Felix trailed off, " ...her smile."

Rebecca nodded slowly, "So you loved her, but she didn't love you?"

Felix shook his head, " I don't know. She had just met up with me, and the moment I seen her it's like time stopped. My mind just went blank.."

Rebecca looked at him curiously, waiting for him to carry on. " I was there when she needed me. When she was upset, I'd be here for a shoulder to cry on. When she needed comfort or advice, I'd give it to her. If she needed someone to talk to, I was always here. I protected her and kept her safe from her cousins who she _hated._ I was always there for her, and it seems she just left me."

"That's deep." Rebecca said reassuringly. "What happened then?"

"She left me for her old boyfriend. I never felt so heart-broken. Right there, in front of me..she just left me. I was empty then, I had nothing to look forward to when I woke up in the mornings."

Rebecca tutted, " That's horrible." She looked to Felix, who she could see the moonlight shining on his eyes which made tears visible. Rebecca smiled slightly, "You're crying?"

Felix looked at Rebecca, "Uh.. well. I guess I am." He chuckled as he rubbed his eyes. "But... I guess it's time to move on."

Rebecca laughed. "We're in the same boat then, I feel the same. Do I know this girl?"

Felix looked at Rebecca with cheerful, yet tearful eyes. "Sarah"

Rebecca widened her eyes. She darted her eyes from Felix, to the lake and back to Felix. She rubbed her neck, "Wow Felix... I didn't know you actually loved her..."

Felix laughed, "What'd you think then?"

"I thought - I mean _we _thought - you were just trying to tear her away from James, away from us!"

Felix looked pitifully at Rebecca, "Why would I do anything to hurt her, when I love her?"

"Wow. I'm surprised. This is all news to me..." Rebecca sighed.

Felix chuckled, " Why? Because you thought I was a 'Pervert'?"

Rebecca widened her eyes, _"He read my mind!"_

"No! Not at all!" Rebecca said shockingly. She looked at Felix and smiled, "Look Felix, Sarah is with James. And I'm pretty sure James wouldn't let Sarah out of his sight again."

Felix looked up at the moon without a noise. Rebecca sighed, "But I'm telling you now to keep trying to get her! At every chance you have you must try and talk to her and get on her friend list again, then I'm sure you'll have a chance one day. And you just have to be patient, and never give up trying Felix! One day, you'll get what you want, trust me." She smiled.

Felix smiled, "Thanks Rebecca. You're a great friend." He laughed. "I can call you a friend, right?"

Rebecca nodded. "Sure! And I've got your back, and you've got mine!"

Felix smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

oOoOoOo

"Woah!" James exclaimed at what he had seen. He had just walked into the Boys Dormitory and had found Remus sitting on a sofa, his head in his hands and his knees curled to his chest. He was sobbing uncontrollably and holding what seemed to be a photo. Remus jumped at James' sudden enterance and gasped, " Hey Prongs." He said rubbing his tears.

James slowly made his way to the sofa across from Remus and had his focus on him. "Uh..hey.."

"- is for horses." Remus managed to say. James looked at him confusedly and nodded slowly, "Okay. Were you um.. were you crying, Moony?"

"What? No! What gives you that idea!" Remus said quickly. James continued to stare at Remus and shook his head.

"Well, you weren't down in the Common Room this evening and when I walked in I could hear you sobbing. And the streaks on your cheeks kinda' give it away too." Jame laughed.

"Oh _haha, _very funny!" Remus said sarcastically. He took his hands from his face and relaxed them around his knees, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" James asked confusedly.

"For snogging your girlfriend." Remus said in his know-it-all voice. James smiled, " Don't worry mate, that's old news!" He said nodding. Remus smiled back at him and laughed, "Thanks..."

James looked at the photo that Remus was holding in his hand and leaned his head to his left shoulder, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The photo." James said pointing. Remus looked from James to the photo and back to James.

"It's a photo of Rebecca. Rebecca and I at our first ever Hogsmeade trip together." Remus sniffed. James nodded slowly. He smiled and looked at Remus, "That was the start of a beautiful relationship."

Remus bit his lip and looked at the held back the sobs, so silent tears fell down his cheeks and onto the photograph. "What'll I do, Prongs?"

James sighed, "Give her time Moony. Give her time and be patient."

"But I can't! I hate living one moment knowing she doesn't love me anymore!"

"How do you know she doesn't love you?" James said reassuringly.

"She clearly doesn't, I'm a terrible boyfriend." Remus said rubbing his tears.

"No, you're not. You're a gentlemen, you treat her like she's Merlin! Now stop crying, men don't cry!" James said, grinning.

Remus laughed, "So I just have to give her time?"

James nodded and winked, "Yes, and I promise you she'll come running back for her 'Remy'."

Remus smiled, "Thanks Prongs. You're the best."

James smiled and stretched.

"I know."

oOoOoOo

"There you are!"

Dee ran towards Sirius and Sarah who had just entered the Common Room. Dee jumped and wrapped her arms around them both, "Where were you?!"

Sarah managed to squeeze from the hug and gasped for breath, leaving Sirius caught in the hug, "We were out in the Owlery."

"Anynews?" Charlie asked from the corner of the Room. "I'm dying for a bit of gossip."

"We have the letter with the details of Mums Funeral." Sarah said sorrowfully. Charlie nodded slowly, and Dee looked at Sarah. She let go of Sirius, and fired towards Sarah with another hug, "Cheer up!"

Sirius, gasping for breath, sat down and watched the scene. "Yeah.. she..she's r-right." He gasped. Charlie giggled and looked at Sirius. Sirius sighed and stood up, "I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up passed your bedtime ladies." He said messingly. He said his goodbyes and was off up to the Boys Dorm.

After Dee let Sarah go, she sat down on the couch and sighed."Hugging like that makes me tired..."

"How do you think the people _being _hugged feel!" Charlie exclaimed. The three laughed at the sudden outburst.

"So um yeah.. I have the details here..." Sarah said taking an envelope out of her pocket. She handed it to Dee, who passed it to Charlie. Dee looked at Sarah and stretched an arm around her.

"Tell you what, I'll come."

"What?!" Charlie and Sarah said surprisedy at the same time.

Dee shrugged, "I'll come to the Funeral. To show my respect for Sirius and Sarah. Sarah mostly, fore she was your mother." She smiled.

Sarah wide-eyededly looked at Dee, along with Charlie.

_"Oh the heck with it!" _Charlie thought. "I'll come too!"

Dee smiled at Charlie, who nodded and grinned back. "You're our best friend, you need our support. You're always there for us, right?" Charlie said reassuringly. Sarah smiled and looked at the two, " Oh my gosh, thank you so much guys. I love you so much."

The three laughed and Dee finally stood up. She put one foot on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"As long as I can be the priest." She said messingly.

"_Sure... whatever_" Charlie said jokingly. Sarah laughed and looked at Dee, " Father Dee!"

Dee crossed her arms and nodded.

"Amen."

oOoOoOo

"Dee?" Sarah whispered, and was soon answered by snoring. She sat up and looked over to Charlies bed, "Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged and turned to the smiled to herself and carefully climbed out of bed. She quietly walked out of the Girls Dorms, and out of the Common Room. She waited a moment to check if the coast was clear, and as no movement were made or heard she ran for the Girls Bathroom.

"Rebecca?" Sarah said as she entered the Girls Bathroom. She looked around the huge Bathroom in search for the girl.

"I'm here!" Rebecca said cheerfully as she skipped from from a corner of the room. She hummed as she approached Sarah, who was completely and utterly confused. She stopped beside Sarah and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I've news for you!"

Sarah nodded confusedly and smiled awkwardly, " Okay! But first I need to ask you something."

Rebecca crossed her arms and smiled giddily, " Do ask!"

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. Rebecca smiled and nodded quickly, " I am now!"

"That's good..." Sarah sighed. "Now what did you need to tell me that's so exciting?"

"Felix loves you! I mean, _really _loves you! Tonight, I was out next to the lake feeling sad and depressed because of the whole Remus thing. Then Felix came over and comforted me and made me feel better and he told me he felt the same way about another girl, and that girl is you!" Rebecca said excitedly.

Sarah stared at Rebecca as if she had just grown an extra head. She was speechless. Rebecca looked at Sarah giddily and jumped up and down, "I know right? It's so cute!"

"No. No it's not..." Sarah said quietly. Rebecca looked confusedly at her, "What do you mean?"

"He... actually said that?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Yup! Oh, and while he said it - you won't believe this but - he was crying! I seen it!" Rebecca said giddily, clapping her hands together. "It turns out he has a soft side for you!"

Sarah looked down at her feet.

Rebecca leaned her head to her left, "Do you not feel the same?"

"I-I.." Sarah began. "I don't..." Sarah shook her head. "Yes."

Rebecca squealed. " I knew it! I knew it!"

"But... I can't." Sarah said.

" What?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't love him... because James..." Sarah began. Rebecca placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"It's okay. You tell Felix how you feel! Don't worry about James, 'cause I think he's happy enough."

"Wha-"

"GO!" Rebecca said pushing Sarah out of the bathroom. "BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"

OoOoOo

Sarah walked down the corridor thinking about what Rebecca had said. Felix loved her, Charlie-Damian type of love to Rebecca. Sarah looked up and saw Felix coming in her direction just as he passed her he gave a little wave and walked on. Sarah stopped and turned. "FELIX!" She shouted. Felix turned around surprised she was calling him. Felix walked up to her.

"Thank you" She said. Felix looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"For what?"

"Looking out for Rebecca" She said looking up at him.

"Oh it's no problem, she's a friend so-"

"She told me" Sarah said interrupting him. Felix looked just as confused as before. "She said that you loved me"

"Oh" was all Felix could say.

"Is it true?" She asked quickly.

"Of course it's true" He said appalled that she would think otherwise.

"I love you too" Sarah said and Felix's face rose in joy and fell again when she continued. "But I love James too. I was thinking about just taking a break from guys for a while. Clear my head"

"I'll always be waiting but until the time comes friends?" Felix asked putting his hand out. Sarah grinned and shook it. "Friends" She agreed.

oOoOoOo

Sarah sat on the couch staring at the fire while James spoke to her but she was completely oblivious to him.

"Sarah?" He said. Sarah's head snapped back to reality and she looked at him. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No, my mind was somewhere else" She said. "What were you saying?"

"Remus, he was crying all yesterday evening" He informed her. Sarah just stared at him. "He's taking this thing with Rebecca pretty hard"

"Don't you dare say her name or you will be cursed and then banished from this circle!" Charlie warned looking at him.

"Sorry" He laughed.

"James we need to talk" Sarah then said breaking the silence.

"Fire ahead"

"In Private" Sarah ordered and walked out of the common room with James following her. They stood outside the common room in the complete silence.

"I don't know where to start…" Sarah said looking at her feet as James stared at her. "You know I love you" She said, James nodded and she continued. "Well, the thing is I love Felix as well"

James looked as if he had been hit with the Night Bus. "Sarah, you can only love one person" James argued.

"The main character of Rebecca's—." Sarah started.

"She put you up to this didn't she, that—."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, James Potter, I decided this not Rebecca, she's not even talking to me anymore" Sarah roared. "I want a break"

"A break?"

"Yes, from us and any other guy who likes me" She said and walked back into common room with James slowly following after her but the both went to their dormitories. Charlie looked shocked as she heard doors slam one after the other. She sighed. "More Drama" She said to herself.

oOoOoOo

The next evening, Sarah and the other apart from Peter and Remus had arrived back from Ella's Funeral.

"She would have loved it, Sarah" Charlie reassured Sarah as the got into their pajamas.

"It was a nice ceremony, wasn't it?" Sarah asked.

"It was" Dee confirmed.

"She would be proud of how strong you're being" Charlie told her as they all got into their bed. Sarah got out of her bed covers and tiptoed to Dee and Charlie's bed to make sure they were asleep. They were. Sarah tiptoed out of the dormitory and checked the common room for people. There was no one in sight. She walked out the portrait hole and ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Rebecca?" She called. She could hear Rebecca talking to a male voice. For a minute she thought it was Remus then the voice laughed and she would always remember that laugh as Felix's. She peered around the corner to see Rebecca and Felix talking. Sarah sat beside them and they all started chatting.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory Dee stirred in her bed and awoke up to find she was overly warm and couldn't sleep. She looked to Charlie who was fast asleep and then to Sarah who was nowhere to be seen. She looked to Rebecca, she was also gone. Dee was getting suspicions. She walked over to Charlie and woke her just enough for her to be aware of what was happening.

"Sarah's gone, I'm going to go look for her" Dee told her. Dee yawned and said sure and turned over. Dee laughed and went to the common room and out the portrait hole. Dee searched everywhere when Moaning Myrtle floated through the wall making her yelp in surprise.

"You're looking for your ginger haired friend, aren't you?" She teased.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Dee asked.

"She's in the bathroom but when you go in you might not like what you see" She said as she cackled going through the wall again. Dee hurried down to the bathroom, afraid Sarah was hurt or something. She entered the bathroom and was greeted by laughing. She walked towards the sound of the laughing and was shocked at the sight before her eyes. Sarah was talking to Rebecca and Felix. Dee gasped making Sarah turn around and jump up from the ground. Dee started to run. "CHARLIE!" She called over and over again. Sarah started to panic and looked to Rebecca and Felix for help.

"What would Remus do?" Rebecca kept saying to herself. She took out her wand and ran after Dee with Felix and Sarah following. Dee was about to go around a corner when Rebecca shouted. "Stupefy" Dee screamed and the spell narrowly missed her. Sarah sighed beside her.

"I wouldn't be able to catch up I'm too short" Rebecca informed her.

Dee ran back to the common room and up to Charlie.

"Charlie, Charlie" She whispered violently trying not to wake Lily. Charlie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She yawned again. She sat up and put on her bed side table lamp and rubbed her eyes.

"Sarah is still talking to Rebecca" Dee informed her. Charlie just stared at her and then shook her head.

"Sarah wouldn't do that" Charlie said denying.

"I saw them Charlie" Dee said.

"We have to have a word with our little friend Sarah" Charlie said.

oOoOoOo

Sarah, Rebecca and Felix sat on the couch and floor waiting for Charlie to come down from the dormitory. The Marauders came down from the boys' dorm and stared at Rebecca and Sarah who were sitting on the couch together. The both looked up at the Marauders. Rebecca avoided and eye contact with Remus and Sarah did the same with James. Charlie and Dee then came down from their dormitory.

"Charlie, I'm s-." Sarah began.

"Save it" Charlie said raising her hand. "I thought you agreed that Rebecca was the bad guy here and she was acting selfish"

"I never said she was the bad guy and yes I agree Rebecca was acting selfish and immature but she is going through a tough break-up and Remus is in the same boat and nobody has asked him if he's okay or if Rebecca is" Sarah defended herself and Rebecca. Rebecca stood up and excused herself.

"He doesn't care about her either" Dee said.

"Is that why he spent a night ago crying over her" Sarah said with fury. Everyone turned to look at Remus, who smiled weakly.

"You're out of the group" Charlie said abruptly.

"You don't decide that" Sarah laughed. Charlie looked at the other to see if anyone would disagree with her. No one did. Sarah looked to Sirius with a What-The-Hell look. She looked to Felix.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Sounds good" He said and they left for the Great Hall.

OoOoOoO

Felix and Sarah sat together eating their breakfast occasionally looking at the other who were giving them dirty looks. Sarah and Felix just ignored them. Rebecca came in with a hat on her head and sat down beside Felix with a worried look on her face.

"What's with the hat?" Sarah asked taking a bite of her toast.

"I did my hair like I normally do when I'm sad and it kind of went wrong" Rebecca said. Felix reached up and took the hat off her head as she tried to stop him. Sarah laughed hysterically at Rebecca's hair. It was its normal length and still wavy but it was electric blue.

"Is it that bad?" Rebecca asked.

"No" Felix said sarcastically. People were staring at pointing at her and she tried to ignore them. "How did you, of all people, get the spell wrong" Felix asked.

"I wasn't concentrating and it came out wrong because of the crying so I'll have a different hair colour everyday on the week" Rebecca admitted. "It's supposed to calm down, colour wise, by the end of the week"

Rebecca glanced up at the Marauders, Dee and Charlie. Everyone was laughing except Remus. Rebecca took her hat off Felix and put it on.

"I'll see you out on the grounds" She said taking a piece of toast and walking out of the great hall.

OoOoOoO

"What could they be talking about that's so funny?" Sarah said looking at the Marauders and the two girls. They were only a few meters away from the beech tree.

"I don't kn—What are you doing?" Felix asked looking at Rebecca. She pushed her blue hair out of her eyes to look at him.

"Writing everything I want to say to Remus on a stone" Rebecca informed him and continued writing. "I just want him to feel the pain I'm feeling and notice how much I need and miss him"

Felix took the stone from Rebecca and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked what Rebecca thought. Felix didn't answer he aimed the stone carefully and threw it.

"Making him feel pain" Felix explained as the stone his Remus's head. He held his head and stood up.

"What's your problem?!" He roared.

"She told me to do it" Felix said pointing to Rebecca. "She misses you and she wanted you to know that"

Remus just stared down at her as she hid behind her blue hair. Sarah got up and ruffled Felix's hair.

"You're awesome" She complimented. He laughed. James stood up.

"Not as Awesome as me!" He roared at them. Sarah just looked at him and shook her head.

"James, sit the hell down" Charlie ordered. James sat down beside Charlie.

"But it's true…" He whined resting his head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie patted his head.

"I know, I know" She soothed.

"God, who would think differently?" Dee shouted at them.

Sarah just laughed and herself and Felix started to go up to the castle, Rebecca followed behind them.

Everyone sat down waiting for dinner to appear. Dumbledore came forward and stood at the Owl Podium.

Before we are all engrossed in the wonderful dinner, I am pleased to announce that from tomorrow, for a week only, that we will be having a Muggle Song Week"

The Hall went into a mast of whispers, Muggle Song Week. Fun.


End file.
